JOTK One-Shots
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: A series of short stories taking place during the "Journey of the Knight" timeline. It exists within the "Ahsoka Saga Story" universe, so it's highly recommended to read these stories with that one. Some are filler, some are not. Please enjoy my first batch of One-Shots!
1. Ezra and Sabine: The Aftermath

Hello everyone! This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming to you with my very first one-shot Story on **FanFiction**. You'll be seeing a lot of these when I get around to them, I promise. For once, after a very long time, I'm going back to shorter Chapters. I hope you like what I've got for you. This first one-shot takes place after my twenty-first Chapter of **Journey of the Knight** , where Ezra went into the Past to stop the ORDER and helped the Young Justice. I hope this is a good breather for you. I call these short stories **JOTK One-Shots**. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

 **JOTK** One-Shot Chapter 1: Ezra and Sabine: The Aftermath

Following the miraculous save on New Holstice's Jedi Monument, the _Ghost_ Rebels flew back to Lothal. Kanan was busy meditating, and he would need Ezra for later. Hera was working on her Ship with help from Chopper, and Zeb was sleeping in his room

Where are Ezra and his friend, Sabine Wren, you ask? Well, you're about to find out.

"Come on, Sabine!" Ezra called out as he pulled his Mandalorian friend towards some rocks near the mountains.

"Okay, Ezra, I'm coming!" Sabine chuckled as she let go and ran behind Ezra. "What did you want to show me?"

" _Just_ a little something for you to do more art with," Ezra explained. He noticed Sabine raising an eyebrow in confusion. Ezra chuckled and walked up behind her, placing his hands over her eyes. "Just walk with me. Have some faith."

"Wait!" Sabine called out. "Why are you blinding me?"

"I'm just trying to save the surprise for you," Ezra stated. "Now, come on. You're going to love this."

Sabine chuckled. "Okay, Ezra, whatever you say."

Ezra looked around, seeing if anyone was there. He was all good. The coast was clear. Ezra Bridger grinned and walked in between two large stones, where he took his hands off of Sabine's eyes. Sabine looked up and gasped with surprise. "Well," Ezra said. "What do you think? This good enough for you to do artwork on?" he asked. There, in front of the two, was a TIE Fighter.

"A _TIE_ Fighter! Wow!" Sabine exclaimed. She turned around to face Ezra. "Does Kanan or Hera know about this?"

"They don't know a thing," Ezra said with reassurance while shaking his head. "Only Zeb and _I_ know about it."

"But… how did you get it?" Sabine asked, still surprised by the revelation. "No one just gets these things for free!" she exclaimed. She looked to the TIE Fighter closely. "You _did_ dismantle the Locator Beacon, right?" she asked.

"Red _and_ blue wires?" Ezra asked, receiving a nod from Sabine. "Yeah, we did, and we got a bucket from it too. I was hoping you could help me on that, but after what you did for my Birthday a while back, I wanted to give you something big to work on, the next big thing, if you will." Ezra explained.

Sabine chuckled. "Ezra, this is… amazing!" she exclaimed. "I can see why you wanted me to bring as much paint as I could now."

"Yeah, I was getting pretty tired of the whole black-and-white color we see all the time," Ezra stated. "I'm sure you can make something better."

Sabine chuckled and started to view the TIE Fighter from different angles. "Well, I definitely think I can repaint this whole thing," she thought out loud. "Probably add in some orange, red, you know, colors of the Alliance Phoenix."

"That sounds great!" Ezra exclaimed before he remembered something from his little adventure to the Past. "Oh, and I also got you this," he brought up, showing Sabine the helmets he stole from Barriss Offee and an ORDER Trooper. "Maybe you could help me out with these too."

Sabine turned around. She gaped with awe, her jaw nearly dropping to the ground at the sight of helmets that had not been seen since the days of the Clone Wars.

"Ezra… this… this is the Helmet of former Jedi Knight Barriss Offee, also the former ORDER General, Black Widow!" Sabine exclaimed.

"'Former'?" Ezra asked. "Of both?"

"And this…" Sabine went on, looking to the ORDER Trooper Helmet. "Only the Soldiers of the ORDER wear these! How did you get them? These are ancient! Only the Black Market Pawn Shops sell stuff like these!"

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, how about we discuss this while working on the TIE?" he suggested. "Trust me, there's a _lot_ I have to tell you about that time."

Sabine nodded, still feeling surprised. "That sounds reasonable," she reasoned, tossing Ezra some spray. "Come on. Let's get to work."

Ezra chuckled and started to spray some of the TIE Fighter. Sabine noticed how he was doing the artwork and grabbed his hand, shaking her head. "Visualize how you want the artwork to look like," Sabine instructed. "Don't go in without knowing how you want the thing to look."

Ezra nodded. "Got it." he said. He started to paint some orange around the cockpit while Sabine made a checker-like design at the sides. She made small green lines by her checker designs before going around the TIE Fighter, continuing to design the TIE Fighter. Ezra looked down to her and smiled, to which she smiled back.

"So, you scratch my back, I scratch yours," Sabine said. "How did you get these helmets? How did Ahsoka Tano and Miss Martian know who you were at the Jedi Monument on New Holstice?"

Ezra sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," he mused. "But I'll tell you anyways," Ezra decided. "Remember when we scattered from the Imperials on New Holstice, and I went missing?"

"Yeah," Sabine said as she continued to make her checker pattern. "Kanan was stressed when you up and left. Where did you go?"

"There was this guy, some sort of Spirit, I think, called the Father." Ezra started to explain.

"The Father of the Jedi?" Sabine asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, just the Father," Ezra said. "He had these incredible powers, and told me that the Bombing of the Jedi Monument was something in history that wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know how, but he sent me back in time, all the way to the Clone Wars."

Sabine dropped her spray-can, and in a way, her jaw did too. "Get. Out," she said. " _You_ fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yeah," Ezra said. "Right on Alderaan, it seems. When I was trying to get to New Holstice, there was this Star Destroyer, so I decided to board it, but I came across the Young Justice fighting with Clone Troopers against the Terror Titans and the ORDER Troopers. You know, both Troopers look exactly like Stormtroopers."

"Emperor Palpatine _did_ modify their armor for his Stormtrooper Battalion," Sabine pointed out. "Carry on." She said before getting to work on the inner wing, coloring it yellow and orange.

"Okay, so, by accident," Ezra went on, remembering his bad start with the Young Justice. "I took down the Young Justice, save for Ahsoka and M'gann. I started to take on the Terror Titans and Barriss afterwards, and here's the thing: Ahsoka Tano saved me!"

"Wow!" Sabine exclaimed. "Wait, aside from Barriss's helmet, what other proof do you have that you met the Young Justice?"

"Well," Ezra said as he finished up with his side and leapt down. He took out several Birdarangs and arrows. "I have these."

Sabine gasped. "Birdarangs!" she exclaimed. "A-and Artemis's arrows! You weren't kidding there!"

"Yeah," Ezra said, trying not to brag. "But that's not the main point. I told the Young Justice about the situation of what was going on, and I was…" Ezra tried to say, remembering how he built his blaster-lightsaber hybrid. "… _given_ a lightsaber, was taught some skills, and I fought Barriss. It was my very first lightsaber duel!"

"But didn't you lose control of a lightsaber during your first attempt to use one?" Sabine asked. "I saw you slide down the window."

" _That_ was Zeb and Chopper's fault," Ezra protested. "Anyways, I lost, go figure," he said. "But I was able to use my Slingshot to incapacitate Barriss. Just had to make sure her mouth was open, and some girl Barriss was taking orders from named Xion called."

"Xion was the leader of the ORDER, alongside Sylas," Sabine explained. "Was she trying to order Barriss to bomb the Monument?"

"I was sending blasts down Barriss's throat," Ezra went on. "I ordered her to stop the bombing, but Xion told her to go on. It never occurred to me that I was forcing Xion to stop the attack back then."

Sabine gasped. " _You_ talked back to Xion?!" she exclaimed. "No one's done that and survived!"

Ezra chuckled. "Well, she didn't have a choice," he stated. "It was either bomb the Monument or lose Black Widow. She chose the latter."

"And by saving the Jedi Monument, you saved the Future!" Sabine deducted. " _That's_ why the Jedi Monument reemerged! _That's_ why you suddenly appeared with a lightsaber! Ahsoka Tano must have taught you SokaTan in the past, and Miss Martian helped. _That's_ why they knew you when we saw that Holo-Recording!"

"Yeah," Ezra said. "I had to let that lightsaber return to the past, though."

Sabine smiled. "Ezra, this is all very incredible," she exclaimed. "Even though it's not in any records, you played a huge role in saving the Jedi, and even Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I actually met Obi-Wan in person," Ezra pointed out. "But that was in the past, before I even saw him in that Holocron I found when I first joined you guys."

"Cool!" Sabine mused. "So, what was Robin like? What about Artemis? Is their aim good? Have they ever been captured? Did Artemis save Mandalore at that time? What about–"

"Oh, they were cool, alright," Ezra said. "By the way, I know Kanan's real name."

Sabine chuckled. "You must have found that out when you looked through Jedi Records," she mused. "Do tell, Ezra Bridger."

Ezra grinned. "His name is Caleb Dume," he explained. "I don't know why he changed his name to Kanan, but I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Oh, so his name was Caleb?" Sabine asked. "Let's keep this a secret so that we can tease Kanan— I mean, _Caleb_ , about this later."

Ezra chuckled. "Agreed," he said as he finished painting another inner wing. He let out a sigh. "I only wish I could meet Obi-Wan Kenobi in this time. I also hope we can meet Ahsoka Tano."

"That sounds like some adventure," Sabine said. "The others won't believe this!"

"I'll tell them when the time is right," Ezra stated. "I just sorta felt more open to tell _you?_ "

Sabine smiled and gave Ezra a quick kiss on the cheek. "Keep it up, and you'll be great," she said. "After all, you saved the entire Jedi by going into the Past."

Ezra smiled. All of a sudden, his comlink went off. "Hello?"

" _Ezra, I have another Training Assignment_ ," Kanan said. " _I can't find you anywhere! You're not disappearing on us again, are you?_ "

"No, not at all," Ezra said. "Will I be needing your lightsaber again?"

" _No, just get over here_ ," Kanan ordered. " _We have to get started_."

"Roger," Ezra replied. "I'm on my way," he said before looking to Sabine. "What about the TIE?" he asked.

"I can manage," Sabine said. "You'd better get going… young Jedi."

Ezra chuckled. "See you back at the _Ghost!_ "

Sabine chuckled as she watched Ezra run back to meet up with Kanan.

 **Author's Notes:** Well, everyone, what did you think? I'll try to do more one-shots, different than this one, when I can, I promise. Please review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything coming up. I'm always keen to hear from you. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	2. Deleted Scenes of POTP Arc 1

Hello there, everyone! Welcome back! How is College or School going for you? I hope you're all doing well. This is my third week of College, and I'm already doing well. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I am now coming back with a brand-new Chapter for my Short Stories, **JOTK One-Shots**! I only got one review, but that's good. I'll still keep going. Now, **Carlos Jacob** , I would absolutely _**LOVE**_ it if my Stories became a show or an actual production by **LucasFilms** or **DC**! It's something I've always been thinking of would happen. Now that I have that question out of the way, I now bring you a new Short for **Journey of the Knight**. Well, technically, these are events of **Path of the Padawan** I wrote before, but didn't add in at first. I still hope you like these. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 2: Deleted Scenes of **POTP** Arc 1

 **Chapter 1** Deleted Scenes:

 _ **The Young Justice Opening Version of Chapter 1…**_

 _Mount Justice January 8_ _th_ _2011 0714 Hours EDT_

Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis stood in the center of the Training Room, with Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket surrounding them.

"Go!" Aqualad called out, taking out his Water-Bearers and charging towards Artemis with Kid Flash and Rocket by his side.

Miss Martian got into a fighting stance as Zatanna took out her wand.

"Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna incanted, causing fire to spread around Miss Martian.

M'gann looked around and gasped. She flew out just as the fire spread and dashed down towards Zatanna.

Robin started to battle against Superboy. The Boy of Steel clashed his fist with Robin's Bola Sticks as the Boy Wonder swung at him. Aqualad clashed his Water-Bearer with Artemis, but Artemis was able to use her bow as a melee weapon to fight off against Kaldur'ahm before throwing an arrow towards thin air. Kid Flash caught the arrow, but it suddenly sent an electrical surge through him.

Artemis grinned and threw Aqualad off of her while Superboy was pushed back by Robin. Rocket formed an energy bubble around Artemis just as she was about to shoot an arrow at Aqualad. Artemis banged her bow against the side of the bubble, but it didn't give away.

Zatanna backflipped away from Miss Martian as she landed a dropkick on the magician. Miss Martian and Zatanna now started to circle one another, but all of a sudden, something entered Miss Martian's mind.

"M'gann?" Zatanna asked as her eyes went wide with surprise. "Is everything alright?"

Captain Marvel looked on with concern and flew over. "Megan, what's wrong?" he asked.

 _Miss Martian could see a new environment around her. She was now in some kind of canyon, and she heard some sort of sparking. She turned around and saw two girls, one with orange skin, an alien, she assumed, and a girl with pale skin and facial markings, another alien. Both of them wielded strange weapons that had used plasma as the blade. The orange-skinned female with a head-tails was fighting with blue and green swords while the black-dressed girl fought with red swords. The two charged at each other before the vision ended_.

"Whoa!" Miss Martian exclaimed. Everyone stopped and looked to her. "Did anyone else see that?" she asked.

"See what?" Superboy asked.

"I… I sensed something _strong_ , something that was on par with my Powers," Miss Martian explained. "I could see two people, aliens, so to speak, engaged in battle. Maybe I'm just a bit dizzy after fighting Uncle J'onn. It was probably nothing."

Robin chuckled and placed his hand on M'gann's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "Whatever you saw, it was probably your mind playing tricks on you."

Miss Martian nodded. "How about we take a break?" she suggested. "Seven days after the battle with the Justice League, and I'm _still_ shaken up."

Captain Marvel placed his hand to his chin. "Okay, a short break," he agreed. "But come back soon!"

 _ **Ahsoka's Crash: Extended…**_

Ahsoka let out a sigh as she continued to fly. Just then, a large and bright light started to blind the young Padawan. "What's going on, R7?!" Ahsoka yelled loudly. R7 just let out a loud beep as the Starfighter controls started to beep wildly. "What do you _mean_ there's something wrong with the engines?" she asked. "I'll see how bad it is," Ahsoka said before looking out the window. She gaped to see some sort of vortex open and whir. She yelled as she pressed a button on her cockpit controls as soon as they entered. "Oh, that's not good," she said softly, causing R7 to beep. "Let's just say now would be a good time to land." She stated.

Ahsoka dialed at the controls. They suddenly started to spark, causing Ahsoka to yell.

On the ground below, people looked up.

"What is _that?!_ " a civilian called out.

A Japanese man, Hayate, looked up and placed his hand to his chin. "She has arrived." He said to himself.

 _Bialya January 5_ _th_ _1527 Hours EEST_

"Master, something has just entered Earth." A man reported at a desk as a man in a military suit and scars on his face walked over.

"Can you identify it?" he asked.

"It looks like a Jedi Starfighter," the man at the desk said. "Should we send some of our forces to destroy it and the Jedi inside?"

The headman shook his head. "No," he replied. "The Government will most likely see this first. Erase this event from their systems. Now that a Jedi has arrived, it is about time we revealed the ORDER," he stated. "Tell the Yakuza Clan that they can make their move with the Light, and tell Count Vertigo that his invasion may begin."

"Of course, Master Sylas." The man at the desk acknowledged with a nod. He started to get to work.

Ahsoka's Jedi Starfighter landed on the ground. She stuttered as it rumbled before it crashed. Hitting her head against the controls, she fell unconscious.

 **Chapter 2** Deleted Scenes:

 _ **Batman vents out his anger…**_

Batman tossed several batarangs at targets in the Watchtower. Flash and Black Canary both watched as he ran towards the targets and punched them to bits.

"How long has he _been_ like this?" Barry asked.

"Ever since Ahsoka stopped him from taking a blood sample from her," Dinah replied. "You know Bruce. He wants to know everything about everyone, try to discover their weakness so he can use it against them in the event that they go rogue."

"It seems he's been doing it a lot," Shayera said as she and HawkMan flew over. "I caught him spying on me and Carter when we were training a week ago. We let him get away with it though."

Black Canary sighed. "Still, Ahsoka was insecure when she first came, and it was Bruce who made her more scared," she said before walking down. Batman was tearing apart another target, but Black Canary stopped him. "I think they've had enough." Dinah teased

Bruce sighed. "We don't know much about Ahsoka," he said. "The fact that she pushed me away so easily could make her a threat to us."

"You can get to know others with _out_ deceiving them," Dinah said sternly. "Isn't that how you lost Jason?"

Batman walked away. "I see," he said. "I will give Ahsoka a chance, but if she turns, I'm taking her down with or with _out_ all important knowledge on her."

Black Canary narrowed her eyes at Batman. "And I'll be there to stop you." She said sternly.

 _ **Miss Martian introduces the Stealth Mode…**_

Ahsoka put on her new clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around to inspect herself, feeling some new things about her Jedi Uniform. As Ahsoka was admiring herself, Miss Martian walked over.

"Are we just _called_ the Team, or is there another name for it?" Ahsoka asked. "Where I come from, there's Gold Squadron, the 501st Legion, the Hutt Clan, and the Jedi Council."

"There's a Jedi Council?" Miss Martian asked.

"Only twelve Jedi Masters, mine not included," Ahsoka replied. She stretched her arms before turning around to face M'gann. "M'gann, I'm feeling something different about my suit. Can you tell me what it is?"

"Well, it's something called the Stealth Mode," Miss Martian explained. "As a Covert Team, we need to make sure we have Stealth on our side. Press your crest and see what happens."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and pressed the Emblem of the Jedi Order. Much to her surprise, her suit became much darker.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Stealth Mode helps you blend in with the shadows," Miss Martian explained. "We don't want to risk being caught, so we need to be extra careful about how we tread."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Well, I guess that makes sense," she replied. "Our Ships would usually cover ourselves up with their Stealth Mode."

"You sure come from a lot of different places," M'gann mused. "How about you show me some of those swordsmanship skills you have? You seemed to have some expertise when you fought Toyman."

"Sure," Ahsoka replied. "Why not?"

 **Chapter 3** Deleted Scene:

 _ **Artemis's Doubts about Ahsoka…**_

Artemis was shooting at targets in the Training Room. Ever since the Team had met Ahsoka, she was feeling kind of off about her. It wasn't that she didn't like having another girl in the Team, it was just that this girl was new, and acted strangely.

"Maybe she's good in combat," Artemis said to herself. "But from the looks of those tail thingies on her head, I _hope_ she's not a cat person."

"What's a cat?" Ahsoka asked as she and M'gann came out of the halls.

Artemis gasped in surprise and her arrow started to drift away from its path. She quickly shot another arrow towards it, putting it back on-course and splitting her previous arrow.

"Nice shot," Ahsoka replied. "Looks like the sort of tactic a Bounty Hunter or an Assassin would use."

"How did you know about my family?!" Artemis panicked. "You read my mind, didn't you?"

"Actually, I read your moves," Ahsoka replied. "After fighting Bounty Hunters and Assassins for quite some time, I've been able to identify who is one or the other."

"Oh," Artemis said. She looked to Ahsoka's hilts. "So, what's the secret with those?" she asked. "They only work for specific people?"

"Anyone can use them, actually," Ahsoka replied. "But they need to know _how_ first."

"They seem familiar somehow," Miss Martian said. "You didn't happen to use a blue… sword thing, did you?"

"You mean a lightsaber?" Ahsoka asked. "I've only used green crystals to power them up. My shoto here," she explained further on, patting her shorter hilt. "Is kinda like a Dagger, only it glows yellow."

"I can see you two are busy," Artemis said. "I'll get out of the way for you."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian watched with confusion as Artemis walked off to the side.

"Does she always act like that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Never seen her like that before, actually," Miss Martian replied. "So, care to show me some of those lightsaber techniques?"

Ahsoka nodded. "You might want to stand back for this," she said. Miss Martian nodded and stepped back. As soon as M'gann was a safe distance away, Ahsoka activated her lightsabers. "There are seven forms of lightsaber combat," Ahsoka started to explain. "Form I: Shii-Cho, for starters," she started out, attacking with Shii-Cho. "Then there's Makashi," she went on, using a fencing-like technique. "That's basic. Form _III_ , now _that's_ a completely different thing," Ahsoka said. "Used in close combat, and for defense," she explained, levitating her shoto and attacking herself with it. Ahsoka used Form III, Soresu, to defend herself. "Then there's Form IV, also known as Ataru, is used for low attacks and defense against other Jedi or Sith," she explained, using her shoto to attack herself once again, only utilizing Ataru this time. "Now, for the Form _I_ use, Form V, also known as Shien," Ahsoka said. "You will find it easier to deflect blaster fire with this form, and it shall also guard you against critical strikes by your opponents." Ahsoka explained before she switched to another grip.

 _She's just so FULL of herself! She thinks she can outmatch us with these lightsaber techniques._ Artemis thought to herself. _She MUST have been holding back against Toyman. Otherwise, she wouldn't be showing this to us_. She said to herself mentally further on. As she was thinking, M'gann sent her a glare. Artemis knew M'gann had read her mind and set her mind straight.

"Go on, Ahsoka," Miss Martian said. "This is all very interesting."

Ahsoka nodded. "The sixth form is known as Niman, or Jar'Kai," she said, using the Force to grab her shoto and place it in her left hand. "It's known for its unique dual-wielding practice, as well as being able to throw an opponent off-guard. Me and my Master practice this to help battle against tougher enemies."

"And you mentioned a seventh," Artemis called out. "What is it?"

"Form VII… is Vaapad, created by the strongest Jedi Master," Ahsoka explained. "Because it requires anger to be channeled through, certain Jedi can't use it. They often have fallen to the Dark Side because of it."

Miss Martian nodded. "Seems like taking your anger and channeling it," she mused. "Okay, Ahsoka. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."

Artemis rolled her eyes after not being able to see this Form VII, but was pulled away by Miss Martian.

Ahsoka nodded and started to train. As she did, she thought back to how she was framed by Barriss. When she swung her lightsabers at a target, she unintentionally activated her blades and destroyed it.

Artemis had seen this while Miss Martian was cooking.

"So, what do you want to do while the rest of the Team is out?" M'gann asked Artemis. Artemis snapped back to reality and turned back to her Martian friend. "With Ahsoka on the Team—"

"Who said it was official?!" Artemis exclaimed. "No offense, M'gann, but there's something about Ahsoka I just don't like. She seemed _way_ too powerful when she took down Toyman!"

"There were some stuff we didn't know about you when _you_ first came to the Team," M'gann reasoned. She put a tray into the oven. "Now, what were you looking at?" she asked. "I'm sure Ahsoka's doing some pretty amazing… things." Miss Martian trailed off, seeing what had happened.

"Barriss…" Ahsoka whispered to herself.

"I guess _that_ was Form VII," Miss Martian said as she flew over. "I don't know what made you angry there, but… it's bound to be painful."

 **Chapter 4** Deleted Scene:

 _ **Zatanna talks with the Team…**_

 _Mount Justice January 11_ _th_ _0716 Hours EDT_

"Well, it sure looks like we're all up early," Miss Martian said as she walked into the kitchen with the rest of the Team. Zatanna was already there, sitting on a sofa. "Hey there, Z. Ahsoka up yet?"

"Actually, Ahsoka was what I wanted to _talk_ to you guys about," Zatanna said. "I didn't want to talk about this when she was awake, but I've been hearing her cry in her sleep."

Everyone settled down. "Bad memories, maybe?" Kid Flash suggested.

"She was thinking back to someone close to her, I could feel it," Zatanna stated. "We all know what that feels like. She seems to be suffering a loss prior to the time she met us."

Miss Martian placed her hand to her chin. "I can try to have some sessions with her," she said. "Other than that, I don't know what else to do."

"We'll _all_ pitch in," Artemis said. "Ahsoka told me a lot about where she comes from. We know what it feels like for her."

 **Chapter 5** Deleted Scenes:

 _ **Watchtower Sensors go off…**_

" _Land somewhere on the planet where no one will see you. Report to me the minute you've found Ahsoka._ " Anakin ordered.

"I will do that immediately. This is Lux Bonteri signing off." Lux concluded, hanging up on Anakin.

At the Watchtower, alarms started to go off.

"What seems to be the problem?" Superman asked.

"Something just entered Earth." Guy Gardner reported.

"Can I see it?" Superman asked.

Lux noticed his Ship was spotted. He dialed something onto the controls before flying down. Unbeknownst to him, it also allowed Cad Bane to follow.

A screen came up, showing a satellite.

"What?!" Guy exclaimed. "There was something there! I swear!"

"I can see why Jon and Hal were against having you," Clark mused. "Let me know when something comes up." He said before flying away.

 _ **Rocket invites Ahsoka…**_

As the Team entered the Cave after assisting Doctor Fate in his fight against Klarion, who Ahsoka found to be very strange and very insane, everyone started to head to the Living Room. As they were heading there, Rocket flew down and elbowed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gasped and unsheathed her lightsaber, but Rocket put her hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa!" Rocket called out. "Easy there!"

Ahsoka blushed and sheathed her lightsaber. "Sorry," she apologized. "Please forgive me, Rocket."

"Um, actually, you can call me Raquel," Rocket said as she took off her jacket. "Listen, Zatanna told me about how you were having trouble last night, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to chill at my place."

"'Chill'?" Ahsoka asked. "You live somewhere cold?"

"No, no, no, no, it means to relax," Raquel corrected. "We can watch movies, play games, and hey, if it helps, I'll invite Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna too!" she exclaimed. "It'll be fun, trust me!" she said before running off.

"Wait! Raquel!" Ahsoka called out. "What's a hangout? Do I need anything for it?" she asked. However, Raquel was out of sight. Ahsoka sighed and threw her arms to the side. "Great," she said to herself. "Another set of Earth Customs I don't have any idea about."

 **Chapter 6** Deleted Scene:

 _ **Black Canary talks to the League…**_

Dinah sighed as she stood with Bruce, Red Tornado, Oliver Queen and J'onn.

"I'm concerned for how the Team thinks of Ahsoka," Dinah said. "She doesn't seem to fully understand how they act, and I feel that she's distancing herself away from them."

"Perhaps we could coordinate with her," Red Tornado suggested. "If she knew the mentors of each member of the Team, she probably would not feel so distanced."

"I could get her to come on a Mission with me," Ollie suggested. "Red Arrow's still trying to find Speedy. Maybe together, we could—"

" **DON'T** _ **DO**_ **THAT!** " Ahsoka's voice called out from the Mission Room.

"Oh, what _now?_ " Black Canary asked as she ran off to see what was wrong.

 **Chapter 7** Deleted Scene:

 _ **Count Dooku reports to his Master…**_

Count Dooku knelt before his Holo-Transmitter. Soon, Darth Sidious came up.

"My Master," Dooku said. "Cad Bane has tracked Senator Lux Bonteri across the Vortex. However, he has reported that Anakin Skywalker's Apprentice is there too."

Darth Sidious pondered for a moment. " _If we can capture Skywalker's Padawan, we can use her as a bargaining chip against the Jedi_ ," he stated. " _Lord Tyranus, I want you to send Reconnaissance Droids to the Planet to find out more about it. We shall capture her_."

"Yes, my Master." Dooku said. Afterwards, Darth Sidious signed off.

 **Chapter 8** Deleted Scene:

 _ **Ashley talks with Braid…**_

Braid Olsen, secretly Barriss Offee, walked around Happy Harbor High. She was told to make friends. That was difficult for her considering how many enemies she made.

"Hey, Braid," Ashley called out as she sat with Connor, Megan and Lux. "Need a place to sit?"

"Yes, please," Braid said as she sat down next to Ashley. "You're very kind."

Ahsoka chuckled. "So, Braid," she said. "Where did you go before you came here?"

"I was, um, home-schooled," Barriss said. "I didn't exactly fit in with the others."

"I can relate," Ahsoka replied back, both not knowing who one another was. "Pretty scary to be somewhere new."

"Where I came from, they said I didn't belong," Braid sighed. "Then I came here."

"Me too!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Boy, we have a lot in common.

" _Too_ much." Connor whispered.

"This feels… scary." M'gann mused.

 **Chapter 9** Deleted Scene:

 _ **Alakshmi's introduction…**_

A Persian female with gold armor, red eyes and white hair stood alone in a room. She unsheathed two golden swords and crossed them in front of her. She ran towards some Training Droids, who attacked with their own blades. The Persian ran them through easily, clashing with some briefly or throwing some into others. As more advanced around her, she spun around and unleashed golden feathers. The feathers stabbed into the Droids, destroying them immediately.

"Hello, Alakshmi," Victor Deacon said as he entered the room. "If you're not too terribly busy, Lord Sylas requests our presence."

Alakshmi sighed as she felt her hand. "Alright, Vic, I'm coming," she said sadistically. "And remember, my _name…_ is _Syrena!_ "

 **Chapter 10** Deleted Scene:

 _ **Ahsoka searches for parts…**_

Ahsoka and Superboy rummaged through spare metal parts in the Cave following their Mission to stop the Joker.

"What exactly are we _looking_ for?" Connor asked as he went through some scrap metal.

"I don't want this new lightsaber to remind me of Barriss," Ahsoka explained. "I want to construct a whole new lightsaber out of hers, and as I was taught, you can build a lightsaber out of almost any alloy."

"You… wanna talk about it?" Superboy asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "Where to start?" she asked. "Well, Barriss Offee and I fought side-by-side with each other for a long time," she explained. "But she felt corrupt about the ways of the Jedi Order, and became corrupted about the way things were starting to change. She framed me for crimes against the Republic and the Jedi Order, but Anakin caught her and made her confess the truth, saving my life."

Connor sighed. "I'm… sorry to hear about her," he said. "I promise, Ahsoka, if we come across her, she won't be getting any mercy from me."

Ahsoka sighed. She picked up some pieces. "I think… I think these will do," she said to herself. "Thank you, Connor," she thanked the Boy of Steel as he helped carry the metal to her room. "But there's still good in her, I can sense it. I just hope that she can see that like I do."

 **Chapter 11** Deleted Scene:

 _ **Ahsoka shows off her new lightsaber (early SokaTan development)…**_

The Team watched as Ahsoka stood in the middle of the Training Room. She opened her eyes and activated her new blue lightsaber in her right hand and then her original lightsaber. Artemis pressed a button, causing arrows to shoot at Ahsoka from all around. She spun around and let her emotions guide her, reaching into the good memories of her past as she closed her eyes again. All of her moves were swift. She felt she was using a new lightsaber technique as she felt the hopeful memories flow through her. When she opened her eyes, all of the arrows had been slashed apart.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly." Aqualad said, dumfounded.

"What do you call _that?_ " Miss Martian asked.

Ahsoka looked to her new lightsabers. "I don't know," she admitted. "But when I reached down into my happiest memories, I felt… the Will of the Force calling out to me. I don't know what to call this technique, but it sure is powerful."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my new Chapter? Not exactly **Journey of the Knight** , but good, right? I'll have more Deleted Scenes out when I can get to them. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Stories. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome week, everyone! See you soon!


	3. Deleted Scenes of POTP Arc 2

What's up, everyone? Miss me? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** , now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter of my series of One-Shots, **JOTK One-Shots**! Thank you all for enjoying my series of short stories. Thank you, **Carlos Jacob** and **MartyrFan** for liking my work so far. I shall try to do more. Now, here are the Deleted Scenes for the second Arc of **Path of the Padawan** , as promised! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Deleted Scenes of **POTP** Arc 2

 **Chapter 12** Deleted Scenes

 _ **Barriss finds out who Ashley Tanner really is…**_

The Terror Titans and Barriss were all walking out of the training room. As they did, Barriss was looking to the Cards she was given. She had received Cards depicting the identities of Superboy and Miss Martian, but she could not grasp why she had also gotten a Card of Ahsoka as well. She could clearly see who Rebel was, but as to why she received a profile of Ahsoka Tano as well, she did not know.

"Is something wrong, Barriss?" Sylas asked, walking up to Barriss.

"I'm confused, Master," Barriss stated as she looked to Ahsoka's Card. "I am aware that Ahsoka Tano is here on Earth, but… her as a civilian? I don't understand."

Sylas sighed. "Barriss, I must be honest with you. Not even _I_ know how Ahsoka Tano managed to keep a low profile on Earth," he said to Black Widow. "She may be using Shadow Matrix Technology, but not even Stockman can know for sure."

"Well, no offense, Master, but I think you've made an error," Black Widow said as she levitated the Card in her hand. "I haven't sensed Ahsoka during my time while attending Happy Harbor High, and if I did, I would be able to sense it immediately."

"Has Ahsoka Tano been showing any signs of new Powers?" Stockman asked as he came over. "I know from the debrief of your first mission leading the Terror Titans that Ahsoka Tano has shown new Powers enough to defeat you all, but was there anything else strange or unfamiliar about her?"

Barriss placed her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Nothing comes to mind," she said. "All I just know is that she possessed some ability to fly, and her body phased through my lightsaber."

"Miss Martian must have given Ahsoka the ability to use Martian Powers," Sylas deducted. "Did you make any new friends at School?"

"Only a girl, Ashley Tanner," Barriss replied. She looked up to Sylas. "No," she said with disappointment and sorrow. "You're not saying that—"

"I am," Sylas replied. "Your friend, Ashley, must be Ahsoka in disguise."

Barriss sighed. "We had… so much in common too," she mourned. "I came to live a new life, not go back to an old one."

"And you won't have to," Sylas stated. "If you want to live your new life, eliminate Ahsoka Tano by any means necessary."

Barriss clenched her fist. "My views on the Jedi Order may have been different, but I will not kill anyone with their back turned," she stated. "I will eliminate her on my _own_ terms." She proclaimed before walking away.

 _ **Miss Martian/Megan starts Ahsoka/Ashley on her Tennis Career…**_

After School, Miss Martian was walking Lux and Ahsoka to the Tennis Field.

"Explain to me what Tennis is again?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a fun sport," Miss Martian replied. "Think of it like lightsaber combat where you have to fend off against snipers. You're going to be great for this, I promise."

Lux shrugged. "I'm already taking up the Journalism Club," he said. "But that won't start for another thirty minutes. I can stick with you for now."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Okay," she said. "Where do I start?"

Megan chuckled and took out a Tennis Racket from her backpack. "I bought this for you," she said as she handed the Racket to Ashley. "Just hit the ball like you're deflecting a blast, just without that backhand."

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked. "I like being unpredictable."

"Look out!" a girl named Julie Carmen called out as a Tennis Ball headed towards Ashley's way.

Ashley gasped and placed the Tennis Racket in a Reverse-Shien Grip. She hit the Tennis Ball back to Julie Carmen. Much to everyone's surprise, the Tennis Ball went straight through her Racket.

"That's some handiwork you've got there," the Tennis Coach, Helena Bertinelli, said as she came over. "You ever consider playing?"

"Not until now," Ashley replied. "Where do I start?"

"Join us in five," Helena said. "We could use your skills."

Megan chuckled. "I have to join the Cheerleading Team now," she said. "See you soon!"

Ashley and Lux both chuckled. Ashley soon went to the Locker Room while Lux waited.

Unknown to anyone, Braid Olsen, also known as Barriss Offee, was watching from afar. She grinned before walking away with Kevin and Summer.

 **Chapter 13** Deleted Scene

 _ **Zatanna's Vision…**_

That night, Zatanna slept in her bed at Mount Justice. As she did, she started to toss and turn. She soon sweated. Her mind was going wild. She shut her eyes before one of them opened with a start.

" _YOU shall become a Nightsister!_ "

 _Zatanna was now donned in red robes. She let a tear fall down her face before she looked to the flames, seeing her father and mother._

" _I'll become a Nightsister_."

" _Zatanna, no!_ "

" _I want my father back!_ "

Zatanna woke up with a start. She gasped and looked out the window.

"Too much Xanadu on my mind," Zatanna said to herself. "It was just a dream. It won't actually happen."

Much to Zatanna's surprise, a reflection of her with the red robes appeared. Zatanna gasped as the reflection of her looked up. She let out a friendly smile before sending a small wave. The reflection remained before spreading its arms out.

"Whoa," Zatanna said with amazement. She let out a grin as she went back to her bed. "I look good in red." She mused to herself before going back to sleep.

The reflection of Zatanna stood with her jaw dropped in disbelief. She smacked herself in the head and groaned before disappearing. As she did, Zatanna winced a little, feeling the slap on her own forehead.

 **Chapter 14** Deleted Scene

 _ **Barriss/Braid confronts Ahsoka/Ashley…**_

Ahsoka went to her Locker for Gym Class. As she was putting on some tennis shoes and socks, she heard some footsteps come closer to her. She narrowed her eyes. Remembering what Connor said to her, she quickly tied her shoes and closed her locker to see Braid Olsen leaning against the Locker Door next door.

"Hello, Braid," Ashley said as Karen was putting on a jersey from behind. She stopped when she saw what was happening. "Or should I say… Barriss?"

Braid chuckled. "Nothing gets past you, Ahsoka," she mused. "I take it that Superboy used his super-hearing to find out my identity?"

"It was hard to find out," Ashley admitted. "I always imagine you with tattoos on your face, and a light shade of green skin. What changed you, Barriss?"

"The _ORDER_ ," Barriss stated. Ahsoka's eyes went wide before she narrowed them back at her former friend. "They freed me, gave me a new face to live with, gave me protection, new powers, and offered me a new life to live. You don't think that I got out on my own, do you?"

"I knew it couldn't be done without help," Ahsoka spat back. "You think I'm going to forget how you framed me for bombing the Jedi Temple?"

"What?" Karen whispered to herself in surprise.

"Ultraboy, Silver Martian and I are completely safe here," Braid said. "I'm just good, innocent Braid Olsen. You're defenseless Ashley Tanner. We can attack you anytime we want, and no one can ever find out."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Braid. "You won't get away with this." She spat.

"I already have, Ahsoka." Braid spat back. She curtsied in the same way she did when she and Ahsoka first met before walking away.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Braid. Soon, she walked away as well. She passed Karen, but Karen hid herself away so Ahsoka could not see her. As soon as Ashley was gone, Karen came out from the locker she hid away in. She grinned and started to walk off after her.

 _So, you're Ahsoka Tano?_ Karen asked herself mentally. _This is so cool! This ORDER sounds dangerous. I'd better talk to Mal about this later_.

 **Chapter 15** Deleted Scenes

 _ **Green Arrow and Red Arrow witness Ahsoka and Black Canary's fight (Alternate Scene)…**_

"I don't know, Ollie. Artemis is gifted, but I don't really think she could be up to the task." Red Arrow debated.

Oliver chuckled and placed a hand on the clone's shoulder. "I'm sure that she'll be glad to come along." Oliver Queen argued.

The cloned archer sighed as they both walked into the room. "I wonder what Dinah's teaching the Team today." Green Arrow wondered as they heard some fighting grunts come from the Training Room. When they entered, they saw Ahsoka and Black Canary in close quarter combat.

"Is that Ahsoka?" Red Arrow asked.

"You bet your quiver it is," Green Arrow quipped. "She's good. Just watch and learn."

Ahsoka twirled her legs into the air as Dinah got up. Black Canary attempted to roundhouse kick Ahsoka, but she was wise to the trick and backed away. Dinah attempted another kick, but Ahsoka once again dodged it. As she jumped into the air, Black Canary jumped after her and they both twirled into the air in tandem.

As soon as they landed, Dinah attempted to hit her from above, but Ahsoka threw her off, tripping in the process. Black Canary landed her foot onto Ahsoka, but the Ex-Jedi blocked it with her bare arms as she kicked at the right leg of Black Canary, tripping her and twirling her into the air, and finally falling to the ground with a grunt. Ahsoka and Black Canary both panted as they got up.

"No one's ever lasted that long in the ring with me before, Ahsoka, but you still have a lot to learn." Dinah stated.

"Well, that was impressive," Green Arrow said as he walked up to Black Canary. "Good job, Ahsoka."

"Thanks, Ollie," Ahsoka said. "I try my best."

 _ **The Funeral Pyre…**_

"The ORDER must be stopped… no matter what the cost." Doctor Edwin Floyd breathed.

The four looked down to the doctor as he finally closed his eyes and succumbed to death. The archers and the feline assassin looked down in sorrow. All Ahsoka did was place her arms together and pray, "There is no death but the Force."

Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Cheshire all stood as Ahsoka placed Edwin Floyd's body on some stones. She covered him up with a blanket before lighting a match. She lit up a stick and made the cross on her chest.

"Dearly beloved, we come here today to give our thanks to Doctor Edwin Floyd, November 11th 1977 – February 16th, 2011. We remember his act for all that he loves, all that he stands for, and his courage against evil. May God have mercy on his soul." She said before lighting up Edwin Floyd's body.

Everyone was silent. Each of them knelt down and prayed for Doctor Edwin Floyd without a sound.

 **Chapter 16** Deleted Scenes

 _ **Keeping BORDERS open longer…**_

Ahsoka was heading home after her pact with Cheshire and Barriss. As she did, she passed _BORDERS_ , her favorite bookstore since she arrived.

"I hope that they have some interesting books here," Ahsoka said as she walked in. "I wonder why M'gann gets so sad about this place." She wondered before walking inside, not noticing a sign that said " **CLOSING IN TWO DAYS**."

Inside, Ahsoka started to read through books by John Flanagan. These books were the _Ranger's Apprentice_ Series. The only records that Ahsoka had ever read were the historical files in the Jedi Archives. When she read _Ranger's Apprentice_ , Ahsoka was opened up to a whole new world. She could read things that she could never imagine to be possible before, and she enjoyed it very much. She looked to her wallet she was given by M'gann and saw she had about $250.40.

Ahsoka walked up to the desk. "I'd like to buy the whole _Ranger's Apprentice_ Book Series, please," she said. "And some more copies in case I want to share them with my friends."

"You should get them while you can," the manager said. "We're closing soon."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "It's not midnight already." She said.

"We mean for _good_ ," the manager corrected her. Ahsoka gasped. "The company's on the verge of bankruptcy. We're closing in two days to preserve money before we sell it off to other countries."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No," she said. "You can't do that. There are still other people out there who love coming here, who love reading the books that you sell."

"The economy is not in our favor," a worker said. "We're gonna close in two days, and we can't do anything about it."

"Well, there's something _I_ can do," Ahsoka said sternly. "You're going to keep this company going, and I'm going to support you all the way."

The manager blinked. "I know you're a hero, Ahsoka, but I never thought you'd ever react like this," he said. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a Jedi," Ahsoka proclaimed, patting her lightsaber hilts at her sides. "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there _isn't_ one. It _stops_ with me!"

"Well, what do you want?" the manager asked.

Ahsoka put all of her money on the desk. "I'm going to pay you every day, come here every day, and make sure that you never close down," she said. "This much that I'm giving is a start. I'm going to get more money, and when I do, I'm gonna stop you from closing, and you'll keep going for years. I swear by my heart your company is going to live."

The manager nodded. "You have heart," he said. "I've seen you fight off against all kinds of threats, Ahsoka Tano," he stated. "And if you're willing to give all that to help us survive… then I trust you."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank you," she said. "You won't regret this! I promise!"

The manager smiled as Ahsoka ran out. As she did, the figure of a familiar wise man from Mortis superimposed over the manager. He smiled, knowing Ahsoka would go far.

 _ **Cheshire tries out Commando Droid Weapons…**_

"You can sleep here," Jade said to Ahsoka as soon as she and Ahsoka reached her and Red Arrow's home in Washington. "But one way or another, you're going to have to face your friends for cutting their hairs sooner or later."

Ahsoka nodded. "Thanks, Jade," she said. "Artemis was right. You _are_ a good sister."

Jade chuckled. She was about to reply until she saw Ahsoka close her eyes. Jade smiled and placed her green robe over her before walking onto the top of the roof.

Jade noticed some of the Commando Droid Weapons that she had secretly stolen from the battle. She looked around, and after seeing that no one noticed her, she picked up two Vibro-Blades. She weighed both of them carefully. After gaining a good grip on the Vibro-Blades, she started to swing them around like her katanas. Jade grinned and spun into the air, slashing down at some trashcans placed on the roof. She swiftly destroyed them all, making sure not to make a single sound. Jade continued to train with her new weapons before stopping. She rested herself and looked to her new blades.

"Better keep these for later," Jade said as she put them back into her bag. "I don't know when I'm gonna need them, but when the day comes, I'll be sure to have these ready."

 **Chapter 17** Deleted Scenes

 _ **The Trance Sounder Test Run…**_

Striker sounded the new ORDER device. The Trance Sounder played a tune so loud that the sound wave spread and hit everyone in battle.

Artemis clashed her broken bow with Vordigan and started to push him forwards into the ravine. Before she could get the chance to kill him, however, the sound of the Trance Sounder hit her and her eyes started to widen.

Robin had just kicked away Shimmer and before the two could hit each other, the sound hit them as well. Kid Flash and Bane had also stopped due to Striker playing the Trance Sounder. Every member, with the League or the Light, all stopped fighting and became wide-eyed.

Aqualad, Rocket and Zatanna soon got out of the water right after the tune was played and started to gasp for air.

Zatanna looked around and gasped. "What's going on?" she asked. Everyone, both friend and foe, started to look to the three remaining heroes with blank expressions on their faces.

Up above on the rooftop, Striker smiled and looked to the horn with satisfaction. "Our test run went quite perfectly." He stated.

The operative nodded as Striker put the Trance Sounder away. Unbeknownst to them, there was a short figure watching them as the horn was placed away. As the two walked away, the hooded figure walked up silently and snuck the horn away.

"This is excellent." Jaybo stated as he unmasked himself and gazed at the horn. He looked around for signs of anyone else and then ran way after closing the box, leaving it the way it was. On the ground below, Serra and Saw waited for him.

Jaybo jumped down and nodded. "I've got the weapon." He stated.

Serra smiled at this success. Still unnoticed, the three ran to their speeders and drove out of the area, unnoticed by anyone at all.

"Time for a test," Striker said as he looked down. "Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash! Destroy Aqualad, Zatanna and Rocket!"

"What?!" Rocket exclaimed.

"As you wish." Artemis said. Vordigan handed her a new bow. She loaded up her bow with more arrows as Aqualad, Zatanna and Rocket stood in surprise.

"Come on, guys, you don't want to _kill_ us!" Zatanna said nervously. "R-remember when we took down Red Volcano?" she asked with a nervous chuckle. "Good times, right?"

Artemis said nothing and shot her arrows at the three. Aqualad, Rocket and Zatanna all scattered. However, Aqualad was soon punched away by Kid Flash as he landed at the side of the swamp.

Rocket flew into the air to try and get an advantage, but Robin threw some bolas at her, tying her and causing her to fall to the ground.

Zatanna gasped as she was backed away by Artemis. Artemis shot an explosive arrow at Zatanna, knocking her away. As she fell back, Artemis shot yet another explosive arrow at Zatanna, sending her skidding back on the dirt.

"We can't take them!" Aqualad exclaimed. "Fall back! We'll get reinforcements!"

Striker looked down and chuckled. "Run all you want," he said. "You shall not escape the wrath of the ORDER."

 _ **Ahsoka finds her musical career…**_

Ahsoka had just finished her Tennis Practice at Happy Harbor High. As she was heading inside to meet up with Lux, she passed the Music Room. Ashley looked inside of the room curiously. She looked around to see if anyone would notice her. When the coast was clear, she entered the room and looked around.

"This certainly beats the opera back home," Ashley told herself. She found a guitar on a stand and raised an eyebrow. She soon picked it up and started to play a tune on it. "Hmm," she said to herself. "Not bad."

Ashley soon started to play some more notes on the guitar. She found herself playing an entirely new song. She knew that she had to meet up with the others soon, but since her Tennis Practice ended early, she had some time to kill. As she played on the guitar, she did not notice a teacher walking into the room. The teacher looked to Ashley. He was about to stop her, but he stopped himself upon hearing how beautifully she was playing. Soon, Ahsoka struck the final note and put the guitar down.

"That… that was beautiful," the music teacher said. "I didn't know you had it in you, Ashley."

Ahsoka gasped and turned around. "Mr. Hartford!" she exclaimed in surprise. "How… long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're not only good in tennis, but in music too." Mr. Hartford replied.

"I'm sorry for using the guitar," Ashley said. "I know it's not mine, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mr. Hartford replied. "That was actually from the Lost and Found. If you want to have it, you can keep it. Not many people appreciate the musical field, you know."

Ahsoka grinned. "Thank you," she said. "Do you have a case for me to put this in?" Ashley asked. "I don't want this thing to get broken."

"Right this way," Mr. Hartford said. "I have one just the right size."

 **Chapter 21** Deleted Scene

 _ **Raven meets up with Jinx…**_

Raven flew back to her apartment. As she did, she placed her cloak on a hangar and walked into her living room. She yawned and stretched her arms out before sitting on the couch.

"So, I take it tonight was just another recon?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"Yeah," Raven replied. "I… _guess_ you can put it that way," she said before looking to the figure in the shadows. The figure's pink hair clearly stood out. "Thanks for suggesting the time off, Jazz," Raven said. "I needed it."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Jazz replied back. She came out from the shadows. "You meet anyone new?"

"Got in a little fight with the Justice League's Team and the Light, but nothing major," Raven replied back. She blinked twice. "Whoa," she said quietly to herself. "I think I just jinxed myself."

"Well, that's what happens when you break the habit," Jazz said. "Around me, you're always jinxed… just like me… the third magician… Jinx."

 **Chapter 26** Deleted Scene

 _ **Novastar arrives back in Bellwood…**_

Novastar flew from the Battle with Sylas back to Bellwood. She landed down at her house, where Kevin Conroy was waiting for her.

"You've been out longer than usual," Conroy said. "We gonna visit Ben soon?"

Julie nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Conroy… thanks for helping me out through these times."

"Hey, don't mention it," Conroy replied. "Now that the ORDER has been declared a threat, we two need to look after each other… now more than ever."

 **Chapter 31** Deleted Scene

 _ **Xion trains with Alakshmi…**_

"Are you ready?" Alakshmi asked Xion in the training room as she unsheathed her swords.

Xion unsheathed a Katana in her left hand. "Bring it." She said dangerously.

Alakshmi ran towards Xion and slashed down at her. Xion easily dodged to the side and knocked Alakshmi in the back. Syrena gasped before she turned around and slammed her blade at Xion. Xion simply held up her blade and blocked Syrena's attack before lifting her into the air.

"You… you're stronger than I though!" Syrena exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," Xion said before slamming Syrena on the ground. "So _don't_ underestimate me, and _don't_ hold back."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, how did everyone like this new set of Deleted Scenes? I know it's not much, but the other Chapters didn't have any Deleted Scenes in them. Prepare for **POTP Arc 3** Deleted Scenes next time! I'll be doing my best to please you all the time! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you are able to, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you guys. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have an awesome week, everyone! See you all soon!


	4. Deleted Scenes of POTP Arc 3

What's up, everyone? Miss me? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** , now returning to you with a brand-new Chapter of my series of One-Shots, **JOTK One-Shots**! Thank you all for enjoying my series of short stories. Thank you, **Carlos Jacob** and **MartyrFan** for liking my work so far. I shall try to do more. Now, to answer the questions **Carlos Jacob** only seems to have. Can I have more people asking questions here? Now, I will indeed have events from **Young Justice: Legacy** , and I'm keeping everything that happens. Sorry. Second, I will show more of Kalifa's history, as well as what happens during the time gap, though, if you hadn't noticed, we're already in the time gap. I have not seen the brand-new **Batman: Bad Blood** Trailer, but I assume it has to do with Brother Blood being the enemy. I have hope that there will be a third season of **Young Justice**. Now, here are the Deleted Scenes for the final Arc of **Path of the Padawan** , as promised! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 4: Deleted Scenes of **POTP** Arc 3

 **Chapter 32** Deleted Scene

 _ **Ordering food to go…**_

While Rachel waited for Jinx to finish up at the shop, she went to the Food Court. She stretched out her arms and legs and looked to her watch. Five minutes had already passed.

"Okay, not even _I_ take so long when I look in the Nevermore Mirror," Raven mused. "Better get something to eat while I'm waiting."

Xanadu watched everything happen. She was about to head towards Raven to cut her off, but all of a sudden, she heard Jinx. She stopped and turned invisible as Jinx went out to get her jacket before she walked back into the Store.

"One Subway Special, please." Raven said to the clerk at the Subway Desk.

"Here you go," the clerk said, handing Raven a bag as Raven handed him some money. "Is there anything else you would like to order?"

"No, not really," Raven said as she looked into the bag. "Keep the change."

The clerk nodded as Raven drooled at her food. She walked back to the table she was sitting at and started to eat, still waiting for Jinx to finish up.

 **Chapter 33** Deleted Scene

 _ **Queen Perdita's Fencing Lessons…**_

"Are you ready, my Queen?" Queen Perdita's new instructor, Margaret asked as she twirled around a fencing saber.

Queen Perdita placed herself in a ready position and nodded. "To take on the ORDER again?" she asked. "As ready as I'll ever be, so don't you dare hold back on me, Margaret."

Margaret and Perdita both put on helmets and charged at each other. Margaret immediately lunged at her, making Queen Perdita lower her blade. She switched the tables and struck low as Perdita parried and struck high. Margaret attacked again as Queen Perdita went on the defensive, blocking every attack until she pressed her blade onto his.

"Impressive, _most_ impressive." Margaret complimented as they started to circle each other while keeping their blades locked. They both smirked and started to attack each other once again. Margaret struck low as Queen Perdita parried and placed her on defense. Before she could attack, Queen Perdita performed a perfect, swift 360º turn. Margaret, not holding back anymore, attempted low strikes but Queen Perdita started backflipping, making it difficult for her. Margaret attempted to strike at her head until she jumped over him and threw her sword at her instructor. The throw scratched her a bit, but it missed her body entirely. It landed outside the area as Queen Perdita landed in a perfect split.

"Nice sword throw!" the fencing instructor said, complimenting her. "But you failed to realize something: by throwing your own sword to throw me off, you now stand defenseless, ready for anyone to kill you at any moment they choose."

Queen Perdita gasped and now felt like facepalming herself until she had an idea. She slid under Margaret and grabbed her sword. It wasn't that far outside the limited fighting area, so she was able to grab it easily. Margaret turned around and immediately lunged at her. She blocked the blade and the two began to fight in a blur. Queen Perdita started to swing and slash her sword at Margaret. She jumped and spun in the air in an attempt to strike her fencing instructor, but their blades met as Queen Perdita landed near the other swords she brought with her. Taking the opportunity, she grabbed a second sword, as Margaret could only stand in awe at her uncanny dual-wielding swordsmanship.

Margaret attempted to stab her but her swords caught her own. She was not daring to back down now. Margaret easily disarmed her of her second sword and began to drive her back. The battle became so intense for the both of them that they soon forgot that they were training. They started to fight aggressively, trying to gain momentum over each other as their blades were locked. Queen Perdita regained her second sword and threw it at Galen. Margaret jumped into the air on her sword and landed right behind her. Margaret was prepared to do backstab her, but Artemis turned around and prepared to stab him.

"Your highness, if I may interrupt," Nizam said as he came in. "But Ahsoka Tano and the Team have made contact with us," he reported as Queen Perdita and Margaret calmed themselves. "They claim to have found Red Star."

Queen Perdita's eyes widened. "Thank you, Nizam," she said. "I shall see them right away."

 **Chapter 35** Deleted Scene

 _ **The reason Ahsoka didn't bring her lightsabers…**_

"I want no scratches, damages, losses of parts, and/or maybe/probably, but not likely/possible destruction of my Jedi Starfighter while I'm gone." Ahsoka reminded Serra and Artemis. Both of the girls nodded before Ahsoka asked, "Is that clear?"

Serra and Artemis both nodded once again as they headed to the Hangar Bay, arguing about the Starfighter.

As soon as that was done with, Ahsoka turned back to Batman and shrugged. "What are you gonna do about them?" she asked amusingly. Batman showed no reaction to the joke, causing Ahsoka to scoff as they left for the Zeta Tubes. "Sheesh! Don't you even have a single hell of a sense of humor?" she asked.

"Don't bring your lightsabers," Batman ordered. "Trust me when I tell you this, do _not_ bring them along with you."

"Right…" Ahsoka drawled off sarcastically as she put her lightsabers onto the bench nearby. "Because anyone would be smart enough to steal from a Jedi." She teased.

" _Recognized Batman: 0-2_."

" _Recognized: Ahsoka Tano B-11_."

 **Chapter 42** Deleted Scene

 _ **Barriss watches over Ahsoka as she gives her speech…**_

As soon as Stargirl and Terra both left, Stephen tapped Ahsoka on the shoulder. He was now wearing a grey jacket with a blue shirt underneath, as well as crimson jeans. "It's almost time, Ahsoka." He informed her. Ahsoka nodded as she started to walk through the back of the stage, just in time as Barack Obama finished his speech.

The President looked to Ahsoka and smiled, who smiled back. "And now, I would like to give Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano the opportunity to speak to you all." He said.

Ahsoka smiled before walking up to the podium. "My fellow citizens, it is with great pleasure to be joining you on my first Fourth Of July," She started out, gaining some cheers from the crowd. "Up until today, I didn't know what it meant to be American, loyal and faithful to my country, but now, I do…" She added on, gaining some respective silence from everyone.

Barriss, who was in the shadows, ready to assassinate Ahsoka, stopped upon hearing what she was saying. She rested her lightsabers and quietly sat down on the ledge of the ceiling she was at.

Ahsoka could somehow sense Barriss's presence. She still had hope that Barriss would come back to the light and drift away from the ORDER. After the brief silence, Ahsoka sighed and smiled again. "Earlier today, I learned that there are heroes on both sides, let it be here, or anywhere else on the globe, who fight for the freedom and independence of our country. Not everyone is pure evil, and that goes for the ORDER…"

This caused some muttering from the crowds before Ahsoka said, "I don't take sides, I speak for one voice only: the voice of those who died to keep the peace everywhere," she stated. Immediately, the crowd went wild at this. "We are all heroes, coming in all different cultures and ethnicities. We can fight for America if we just believe." She finished up, gaining more cheers.

Barriss could only smile. A tear fell down her face from her eye. She slowly wiped it away, seeing her reflection in the tear. She slowly walked away, also hoping for herself to make the right decision one of these days. She leapt into the air and spread out her wings, flying away.

 **Chapter 47** Deleted Scene

 _ **Ahsoka calls Karen, Mal and Wendy…**_

"Okay, so I bought this new costume," Ahsoka said to Mal Duncan, Karen Beecher and Wendy Harris on her cellphone. "What do you think of a Lara Croft Costume for the Party?"

"Only as long as it doesn't clash with my Kim Possible Costume," Wendy teased. "I'm dying my hair red for tonight."

"This must be something exciting for you and Lux," Karen said. "Your first Halloween ever, am I right?"

"I'm sure they had Halloween back where they came from," Wendy said. "You say it as if they've never had it before."

"It's… complicated," Mal said, entering the phone conversation. "Ashley, did anyone ever tell you about what Marvin did at the _last_ Halloween Party?"

"Megan told me," Ashley replied as she started brushing her hair in human form before switching to her Togruta Form and adjusting her makeup. "Is Marvin going to try something like that again? I heard that the Justice League was nearly called to the situation."

"And don't think we're not bringing along extra guests this time," Megan said, entering the phone conversation. "Connor, Wally, and even some new friends are coming along."

"No one brings a Jason Voorhees Costume this time," Connor said as he was putting on his usual shirt. "Or a Freddy Krueger Costume either!"

"That's right," Lux said. "No Horror Movie Costumes. I'm going as the Flash. What's Marvin going as?"

"Mm-hmm uh-huh-huh." Marvin's voice said, entering the conversation on the phone as well, his voice sounding as if it were in water.

" **WHAT?** " Ashley, Megan, Connor, Lux, Wendy, Mal and Karen all asked as they looked up.

Marvin, who was brushing his teeth, spit out the water he was gargling and looked back up. "I said 'no tricks from me this Halloween', guys," he stated with a grin on his face. "I'm going as the Atom!"

"Well, it's good to know we can be honest," Ashley said. "See you guys soon!"

 **Chapter 51** Deleted Scene

 _ **The Neo Young Justice is formed…**_

Ahsoka looked to all of the heroes who had joined her and the Young Justice in the battle against the ORDER.

"You've all done great in helping us," Ahsoka said. "Know that we won't always be here."

"That is why you are all now the Neo Young Justice," Aqualad said to the new heroes. "All of you, and any hero who wishes to join."

"And if the ORDER attacks again… we'll be ready." Novastar proclaimed proudly.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, how'd you all like the last batch of my **Path of the Padawan** Deleted Scenes? I'm gonna be doing more shorts after this, ones more interesting, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a Happy Halloween, everyone! See you soon!


	5. Letting It Go

Hello, everyone! I'm back! Are you all having a good Thanksgiving so far? I know I am. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** , now returning with a brand-new Chapter of my Series of Short Stories, **JOTK One-Shots**! I'm glad to be back! I'm also concerned about the ISIS Attack on Paris. There were a lot of lives that were lost during that attack. I hope that everyone is praying for the victims. Also, thank you to **Carlos Jacob** and **MartyrFan** for continuing to support my Short Story. I actually didn't think I could get anywhere with this. I guess you proved me wrong. Before I move onto my new Chapter, allow me to address the questions that **Carlos Jacob** had to ask. I'll try to have Cyborg make something from the **Teen Titans** Series. Also, I'll have to think about reptilian aliens as enemies. Don't worry, I've already got plans after Mount Justice is destroyed. I just need to think about all of those rooms. I can try to have the Hiro Takachiho version of Toyman in my Story. I just need to look more into him. I'm not sure about a giant robotic version of Ahsoka, though. With that out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 5: Letting It Go

 **In memory of those who died during the ISIS Attack on Paris…**

Xion emerged from the Room of Messiah and activated her new weapon, the Xiphon, seeing the dark blade ignite. Satisfied with her new weapon, she deactivated and sheathed the Xiphon.

"We must make our next move," Xion said to her Father as she walked with Sylas. Seeing this as a sign to leave their Masters alone, Barriss, Syrena, Xever and Striker all walked away as both Sylas and Xion walked with each other down the Hall. "Master Messiah tells of a threat in the Expanded Universe."

"We have the remains of a Ship from the Separatists," Sylas said. "Currently, we are working on a way to upgrade it so that it is a Ship that the Expanded Universe has never seen before."

"And where are we on that?" Xion asked.

"Progress is slow," Sylas replied. "Are you sure you are able to go into battle against the Young Justice? They are quite strong opponents. Ever since our last battle, they managed to drive me and Black Widow off."

"So, they are the formidable foes, huh?" Xion asked. "Sounds like someone you told me about when you were battling in India."

"Marcus Desmond is dead, and so are several of the associates of the Light," Sylas said. "There is only one body from the Light we have brought back."

"And you said you have plans for that," Xion added on. "Tell me, Father," she said. "What is the current status of Crystal Frost right now?"

"See for yourself." Sylas said. He led himself and Xion into a room. When they entered, they saw none other than Killer Frost frozen in Cryo-Stasis.

"Killer Frost," Xion said as she looked over the frozen body of Killer Frost. "It's a shame that she died a tragic death. I always heard that she put up quite a fight against you, as well as the Young Justice."

"Her spirit is why I decided to bring only her back," Sylas said. He looked to several blank genetic templates, all matching the silhouette of Killer Frost. "The Republic has their own Army. I don't see why we can't have a Clone Army of our own."

"That would take a while," Anthony Ivo said as he came into the room. "Master Sylas, even with the data from the Cloning Factory from the Expanded Universe, calculations tell me that cloning a former colleague of mine will take longer than expected."

"Take your time," Sylas said as he and Xion walked out. "I want this Army to be completely perfect. This Clone Army is to be completely obedient, and exactly like Killer Frost. Besides, no one can replace Killer Frost in the Light."

 _Western Mongolia January 29_ _th_ _2013 Hours ITC_

Louise Lincoln, a pale-skinned girl with almost-white hair, looked to footage of the death of Killer Frost in front of the members of the Light.

" _The ORDER killed your friend in cold blood_ ," OceanMaster said. " _You KNOW that they cannot be forgiven now_."

"Yes, Masters," Louise said. "I must avenge Crystal. She was my best friend… my _only_ friend… and now, Sylas **KILLED** her!"

" _And that is why we need you, Louise_ ," Vandal Savage said. " _Fill her shoes. Do what she could not… and serve the Light_."

" _Another Killer Frost is what we need_ ," Count Dooku stated. " _You know what the ORDER did. You know what you want… revenge_."

Louise nodded. "Let's get started." She said.

Deathstroke and Sportsmaster led Louise into a room. When she entered, the door behind her closed, and it suddenly became colder.

"The Thermafrost Chamber," Louise said to herself. She took a deep breath. "No turning back now."

Louise held her arm out, and soon, her body started to soon get encased in solid ice. After a while, she spread her arms out and broke free.

"Killer Frost…" Louise started out, her eyes now glowing ice-blue and resembling Killer Frost . "…Lives again."

 **Author's Notes** : Sorry if this one wasn't so long, guys. It was hard for me to come up with a good idea on a new Short. You'll have to read this before reading **Tales of the Neo Young Justice** and **Journey of the Knight** , just to let you know. This will help you understand what's happening there. I'll have another new Chapter out next time, everyone. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** , wishing everyone a Happy Thanksgiving! Pray for those in Paris, everyone. May they rest in peace.


	6. Our Little Secret

Hello there again, my friends, and welcome back! Are you all having a good Christmas so far? I hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** , bringing you another present for the Holiday as I bring you a new Chapter for my Short Stories, **JOTK One-Shots**! I know that my Stories here are short, but at least I have fun doing them, and, like you, have fun reading them too! I would like to thank **MartyrFan** and **Guest** Reviewer **Carlos Jacob** for supporting me. Now, before I start, here are some things I would like to address. First, for **MartyrFan** , I plan on having a Chapter where Louise Lincoln, Snow, Ice and the Cryoclones all battle one another. Now, onto **Carlos Jacob**. Artemis can have a Clone Trooper go to Earth-16 and send a message to Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Cheshire about how everything has been going. They can also receive the same weapons upgrades that she and Paula got, and Jade can be told about Paula being in the Expanded Universe too. Miss Martian can come along with Yoda during his Arc, and for her to see the visions, I'll try to make that happen. For Mother Talzin to appear again, we'll have to wait and see. I've seen all five of the **LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales** Specials, as well as the new **Star Wars Rebels** Episodes, and even the **Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens** Movie. I've also seen the new Trailer for **Captain America: Civil War**. I just don't understand why they don't just call it **Avengers: Civil War** , because it has most of the Avengers in it, you know what I mean? Now, with everything having been answered, here is my brand-new Chapter for **JOTK One-Shots**! Please be sure to read this after reading **Tales of the Neo Young Justice** and **Journey of the Knight** , by the way. Anyways, please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy! 

Chapter 6: Our Little Secret

 _ **In memory of Doug Lennox**_ _ **(January 21, 1938 - November 28, 2015)**_

Ezra and Sabine were in the _Ghost_ on Garel. It had not been long ever since they went into the Past to fix not one, but two mistakes that would have ruined the present. It was originally Ezra who was to go back into the Past, but due to Sabine's excited nature and her keen interest in the Young Justice and days before the Empire came into power, she tagged along. Following the success in saving Shili, Ezra and Sabine were watching a Holo-Disk on the adventures of the Young Justice back in the old days.

" _Xion, you're going down!_ " Miss Martian called out as Sabine watched the Young Justice work with Garazeb Orrelios during the Mission to Lasan.

"Zeb sure wasn't kidding about meeting Ahsoka before," Ezra mused as Sabine watched with him. "Boy. He sure had a lot of muscle back then."

" _And I still do!_ " Zeb's voice called out from his and Ezra's room. " _Turn that thing down! I can't sleep!_ "

"Good thing he doesn't know we knew Ahsoka when she was young," Sabine said. "What do we have next?"

" _You've brought_ _CHAOS!_ " Ezra exclaimed in the hologram, causing Ezra to smile as he watched his own actions. " _Because of you, the Jedi will die! Hardly any will be left once you and your_ _ORDER_ _bring what you call peace here!_ "

" _What?_ " Barriss asked, causing Sabine to raise an eyebrow in confusion. " _How would_ _YOU_ _know?!_ "

" _I_ _know, because_ _I_ _met a survivor!_ _I_ _know, because where I come from, the Jedi are extinct!_ _I_ _know… that your Master_ _WALKED_ _to suicide because of your deeds!_ " Ezra called out.

"Nice going back there." Sabine complimented.

"Thanks." Ezra replied.

" _Skyguy, come with me and Miss Martian!_ " Ahsoka called out on the ORDER's _Marauder_ Ship. " _We need to save the Chancellor and bring down Darth Sidious!_ "

"That looked like a fun adventure," Ezra said before seeing footage of Ahsoka and Anakin taking on Xion and Sylas. "Those guys… they were tough, though."

"Let's see that Siege of Mandalore that Rex was talking about," Sabine said as she looked to her new artwork on the wall. "I can't believe I didn't ask Ahsoka or Rex about that."

Rex came over and saw the Holo-Recording that Ahsoka and Miss Martian gave Ezra and Sabine from the Past. He had just overheard what Sabine had asked and sat down next to them.

"There were two attacks on Mandalore," Rex said, sitting down next to Ezra and Sabine as Sabine took a seat. "Find the recording of when Ahsoka and the Young Justice brought Paula on a Planetary Mission for the first time. That was one strike they led to free Mandalore," he started out. "Me, Fives, Echo and Wolffe led the 501st Legion against the DarkSiders during what I liked to call the Siege of Mandalore, the very battle you are referring to."

Ezra nodded and dialed onto the Holo-Recorder. Soon, footage of Paula as Huntress came up, fighting off against the Death Watch Devils with ease before footage of Artemis and Bo-Katan Kryze was shown, both of them taking down the Death Watch Devil Commandos. Ahsoka was shown next, performing a SokaTan Attack on several more of the Death Watch Devils with Miss Martian and Serra doing the same against Xion and Barriss Offee.

"I've always heard the tales about how my Home World was freed," Sabine said. "I'm just glad that were able to save Ahsoka's."

"But remember: we can't tell the others about this just yet," Ezra said. "Ahsoka, Rex, you and I are the only ones who know about our own adventures in the Past. We don't know who else could have been involved."

"But I _did_ learn someone who was involved with the creation of the growing number of Rebel Cells," Sabine said as she dialed into the Holo-Recorder once more, bringing up the image of Kento Marek. "This is Jedi Master Kento Marek. His family bears the symbol of the same Phoenix we use."

"Kento Marek?" Rex asked.

"He was one of the Jedi who was helping us fight off against the ORDER and the Separatists on Shili," Ezra explained. "I didn't know he survived that Jedi Murder Kanan was always telling me about."

"He's not," Sabine said as she dialed something up onto another Holo-Recorder. "That's why I did my _own_ digging, and I found out that he had a Son who finished what he started in helping to encourage Jedi to rise up and face the Empire," she started to explain as she brought up another image. As she did, Ezra and Rex looked to each other with confusion. Soon, an image of a teen was brought up, using the same reverse grip that Ahsoka always used. "This was his Son, Galen Marek."

Galen Marek was a boy who looked around the age of seventeen years old. From the picture Sabine had, his head looked shaved. He wore a white and grey Jedi Robe on him, wearing the same Phoenix Symbol on his buckle, and his lightsaber appeared to have a blue blade like Kanan and Ezra's lightsabers. He also had some sort of pouch around his midsection.

"Who's Galen Marek?" Ezra asked.

"According to corrected files, he was the Apprentice of the Sith Lord we faced on Lothal," Sabine said. "He was originally taught in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force, and was trained to hunt Jedi."

"Like Inquisitors?" Rex asked.

"Not exactly," Sabine corrected. "His mission was to kill them, not to bring them in. But after being betrayed by his Master, Galen, who was known as Starkiller at the time, struck out and started to round up all of the people who were known to try to overthrow the Empire. He was the start of the Rebellion, the first one who donned the Symbol of the Phoenix with Pride and Dignity. He gave his life to save the leaders from the Empire. The location of that sacrifice was unknown, but his life lives on and on to this very day."

"A Sith who was converted into a Jedi?" Ezra asked after he and Rex heard this whole story. "That sounds almost impossible."

"Some people say what _we_ do is impossible," Rex said. "Especially since you're traveling back in time."

"I'm just glad that no one else knows about our adventures," Ezra said. "From the looks of it, in the Past, we stared down the Sith Lord of Lothal, lived, and he didn't even show any _signs_ of the Force!"

"You saw the Sith Lord?" Rex asked.

"Yeah," Sabine said. "He had a black cape and a deep voice, but he didn't really have that helmet."

"That was Batman, the Dark Knight," Rex said. "He's anything but a Sith Lord."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Sabine interrupted, waving her hands in front of her. " _That_ was Batman? _The_ Batman?"

"But… the way he acted," Ezra said. "And the voice… it sure _sounded_ like the Sith Lord we faced!"

"Well, whatever it was, it's our little secret," Rex said. "We just need to keep hope, and we'll be rid of the Empire for good in no time!"

On the Planet of Kamino, Darth Vader was looking into a secret room. All of the pods within that room were filled with clones of his former Apprentice to the Dark Side, Galen Marek.

"Lord Vader, the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother have returned." A Stormtrooper reported as he walked to the door.

"I shall be right there." Darth Vader said as he walked away. Once he did, one of the clone's eyes opened.

"Please forgive our absence," the Fifth Brother said as Darth Vader walked up to his Inquisitors. "Something attacked us, and when we woke up, they were gone."

"Is that so?" Darth Vader asked.

" _That's the way we remember it_ ," the Seventh Sister said. " _I hear you have a new mission for us?_ "

"Yes, as per orders from the Emperor," Darth Vader said. "I want you to finish what the Grand Inquisitor started: hunt down the Children of the Force before they become Jedi."

" _Yes, Lord Vader_." The Seventh Sister said.

"And those children I faced on Lothal…" Darth Vader went on as the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother were about to leave. "Were their names… Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren?"

"We believe so, Lord Vader." The Fifth Brother said.

Darth Vader thought back to a battle in the Clone Wars. "Because I know where I have seen them before… long ago," he said. "I want you to bring Ezra to me, and if it is in your power… the Apprentice of Anakin Skywalker as well."

The Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother nodded. They took off in a Star Destroyer as Darth Vader looked out the window, where Governor Tarkin walked up behind him.

"Governor," Vader said without turning around. "The last time I saw Ahsoka and the Young Justice… you had them cornered," he said. "What became of them?"

"They escaped me," Wilhuff replied back. "But I still owe Padawan Tano a debt. Were you present around Order 66?"

"That is my secret for you to find out," Darth Vader replied before walking away. "Anakin Skywalker once knew Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Now… so do I."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone did you like this second Aftermath Chapter I made? I know it's not much like the last time, but it's the thought that counts, right? And I even made sure to give you some spoilers for what happens. I promise to have other one-shot Chapters out in the new Year. I promise. Just give me some time. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** wishing you all a Happy Christmas! See you soon!


	7. The Informant

What's up, everyone? I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning to you following the **Christmas** Chapter of my spin-off Story to **Journey of the Knight** , **JOTK One-Shots**! Before I start, I would like to apologize for my very long absence. I would have released a new Chapter with my new Chapters of **Journey of the Knight** for **New Years Day** and my Birthday, but I found myself rushed, and I was unable to get the Chapters up. Hopefully, I can make up to you. But first, please let me address some of the things you had to say in the Reviews, mostly from **Carlos Jacob** , but not all him. First off, we have **MartyrFan**. I guess you can say that Vader figured out how he saw Ezra and Sabine in the Past. Now, for **Carlos Jacob**. Arsenal will be kept the way he was in the Show, but I have a few twists for him when the time comes. Unfortunately, all of the events from **Young Justice: Invasion** , including the break ups, will be happening. I'm afraid I can't do anything to stop that. Your idea of the Jedi giving relief efforts and medical supplies to Earth-16 does sound like a good idea, however. I think I'm getting an idea for a new Chapter with that. Thanks. Now, with all questions addressed, here is a brand-new Chapter for **JOTK One-Shots**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Informant

 _Earth-16 | August 21_ _st_ _Gotham City 1512 Hours EDT_

Kalifa walked up to the Gotham Academy with Jason Todd beside her. The two looked to each other nervously as Barbara Gordon came next to them.

"So, Kalifa, ready for your late Orientation Tour of Gotham Academy?" Barbara asked.

"Ahsoka… told me a lot about what she did when Serra used to go here," Kalifa said. "To be honest, with fighting crime at night, and from what Ahsoka told me, I'm not sure if I'm actually _ready_ for something like School!"

"Hey, don't worry," Barbara said. "Once upon a time, I was nervous about coming here myself. Then I met Bette Kane, and I began to settle in."

"But what about me?" Jason asked. "You know that I've become slightly unstable ever since the Light took me in."

"Don't worry, everyone's always a little rough around the edges," Barbara said as a new girl, a redhead with tan skin and green eyes, came by. "You'll find a way to fit in."

"Excuse me," the new girl said. "I heard the Orientation for Gotham Academy started late because of some sort of incident last week," she said. "Are we the only ones for the tour?"

Everyone turned their attention to the new girl. She was a flame-colored redhead with her hair placed back in the shape of a ponytail, with some of her hair covering part of her right eye. She also wore a violet jacket that covered a yellow tank top with a loose short black shirt on top and blue jeans, which was secured by a leather belt. She had a indigo sweatshirt tied around her waist and also had yellow open sandals on her feet, her toenails colored red, as were her fingernails.

"You're just in time, actually," Kalifa said. "My name's Kal— I mean… Carrie… Carrie Kelley," she said, reaching her hand out to the new girl. "How about you?"

"I'm a transfer student, actually," the new redhead girl said. "My name's Mara… Mara Jade, but my friends from Coast City like to call me EmJay for short."

"Well, then, welcome to Gotham Academy, EmJay," Barbara said. "It's an honor to have you here."

"Thanks," EmJay said. "Is it true that there are other Jedi around here?" she asked. "I was dropped off at the orphanage, and I heard tales about them following the day Ahsoka Tano came to the World."

"Oh, you can bet on seeing Jedi," Bette said as she suddenly walked over towards them. "We just had a newcomer here a couple of days ago."

"Which is the reason why we had to postpone our original Orientation," one of the main teachers said as he came over as well. "You three actually seem to be a bit early, though," he noted. "Why don't you take a seat and get to know each other some more before the rest of the Students come?"

"Sure," EmJay said. All of a sudden, her cellphone sounded off. "Oh, please excuse me," she said shyly. "It's one of the people from the orphanage. They're always checking in on how I'm doing."

"Take your time," Kalifa, now Carrie Kelley, said as she and Jason walked over towards the benches. "We'll be right here."

EmJay smiled and nodded as she walked towards the girls' bathroom.

As soon as EmJay was inside, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" EmJay answered. "Oh, Mr. Orrajnak. You got my message. I hope I'm not taking up your time by giving you this information Chloe and I found. It's just that—"

" _No, it's no problem, Mara_ ," Mr. Orrajnak replied from the other end. " _I just finished up with a meeting. Now, before I go to my next one, you said you had a friend with even more information, am I correct?_ "

"Yes, Mr. Orrajnak," EmJay replied. "By the way, how come I couldn't locate you in the phone book when you first called me?"

" _I'm a long distance away_ ," Mr. Orrajnak replied back. " _Now, this other informant, can I get a name?_ "

"Um… yes, of course," EmJay said with some uncertainty. "His name was—"

" _Sire, look out!_ " a voice called out from the other end.

EmJay gasped as she held the phone away from her ear.

"Mr. Orrajnak?" EmJay asked as she placed her ear to her phone again. However, there was no reply this time. There was only static. "A-are you there?" she asked. After hearing static, she raised an eyebrow and looked to her phone, seeing the call had ended.

" _Call disconnected. Please try again later_."

"Must have been something important," EmJay mused to herself. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have had to hear that, whatever it was," she said before dialing another number. "Hey, it's me again," she said, speaking to someone new this time. "Ian, was it?"

" _Yeah, that's right_ ," a young male voice said from the other end. " _Ian Soul. EmJay, was it?_ "

"Yeah," Mara said. "Listen, thanks again for taking the time to answer my message. You know how things are with me and Chloe, always finding stuff that could be the next big thing."

" _Chloe Sullivan. That was her name, right?_ " Ian asked.

"Yeah, the cousin of the infamous Lois Lane," EmJay replied back as she rolled her eyes. "Listen, Ian. I think Mr. Orrajnak died or something," she reported. "His line went dead while I was calling him."

" _I know some people who are going to check up on him_ ," Ian replied. " _This Sixteen Hours thing must be really important if you were to call me_."

"Well, your number was… part of the letter that was left for me at the orphanage," EmJay stated. "But please, if you know _anything_ about my birth parents, I need to know. I've been trying to find the answers for as long as I can remember."

" _And I'll tell you, I promise_ ," Ian said. " _Just rest up. It sounds like you're having a rough time_."

"Yeah, I'm starting my first day at school," EmJay said before letting out a chuckle. "I guess I have reason to be scared."

" _Don't worry, EmJay_ ," Ian said. " _Make good friends. Make good decisions. I'll be in touch_."

"Gotcha," EmJay said. "If you need your informant again, let me know." She said before hanging up.

EmJay flushed the toilet in the bathroom and started to wash her hands. Even if she did not do anything besides make a call, she still had to make her new friends believe her. As soon as she was done, she placed her phone into her pocket and looked to an envelope she had. She placed it close to her heart with a saddened look on her face before placing it in her breast pocket and walking outside.

"Ready to make some friends?" Kalifa asked as she and Jason noticed EmJay coming out.

EmJay nodded. "I'm ready," she said proudly. "Let's get started."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, what did you think, everyone? I admit, this was not much, but it was a good idea I had coming. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll have more shorts out soon. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Who did you root for in the **Super Bowl**? Let me know, enjoy my Stories, and have fun. Hang in there, everyone, because I'll be back. See you all soon!


	8. Centuries of Immortals

What's up, everyone? You all doing well? I hope so, because I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now returning to you following my **Birthday** Chapter of my spin-off Story to **Journey of the Knight** , **JOTK One-Shots**! Before I start, I would like to apologize for my very long absence. Like before, I have a reason. I had Writer's Block again, which I am now really starting to hate. I could hardly get a thought straight for almost the whole month, but now I'm finally back. I would like to thank **MartyrFan** for supporting me, though. By the way, how many of you saw the **Season 2 Finale** of **Star Wars Rebels**? Pretty dramatic, if you ask me. Don't worry about Ahsoka, she's alive. In fact, she's become so popular that a novel all about her titled **Star Wars: Ahsoka** , is coming out in October. I'm almost getting to the end of my **Journey of the Knight** Story, so I might incorporate some of what happened in the novel into my other new Stories. Also, the new **Star Wars** Movie, **Rogue One: A Star Wars Story** , is coming out in December. Isn't that a treat? Now, with the news done, here is something from **Carlos Jacob** and **Darth Khan**. For **Carlos Jacob** , I will try to do something for how the original Roy Harper was captured, when his Right Arm Cut Off, The Light Creating Red Arrow, How the Light Fed Green Arrow False Information that led him to the Cadmus Clone Version of Roy Harper while the Real One remain in the Custody of the Light, and How Clone Roy met Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad before **Young Justice** Began. Red Arrow will form a bond with the Clone Troopers just like Connor did, don't worry. I'll see about doing a Chapter about the True Master from **Teen Titans**. I'll see what I can do for adapting stuff from **Batman: Bad Blood** or **Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman**. I have seen part of the **Supergirl/Flash** Crossover, and I see the similarities between Ahsoka and Sora. I'll see about Beast Boy turning into a Wookie. Vixen looks cool in **Arrow** Live-Action. I am aware of Leia's appearance in **Star Wars Rebels** , and also know her Voice Actress. It's exciting to hear about a possibility of **Young Justice Season 3**. I can't wait for the **Star Wars** Video Games to come out. I think that some of them already did, as a matter of fact. For **Darth Khan** , I'll see about your idea. I already have a stretch on several others. Now, with the reviews out of the way, here is my next new Chapter for **JOTK One-Shots**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 8: Centuries of Immortals

Vandal Savage walked across the surface of Alderaan in the Expanded Universe. He was out of sight from any Republic Forces as he made his way across the grass plains, seeing what kind of civilization there was to see as he overlooked the main city.

"Such a peaceful planet," Vandal Savage mused as he looked to a Senatorial Ship arrive. "How could anyone, even the Light, dare to destroy such a place?"

"Before the War, peace, there was," an elderly voice said. Vandal Savage turned to see Master Yoda standing peacefully beside him. Vandal Savage's eyes widened as he went for his weapon, but Master Yoda held his hand up. "Away with your weapon," he requested. "I mean you no harm."

"You must be the great Master Yoda I have heard about," Vandal Savage said as he eased up. "To have snuck up on me in such a way without making a sound is truly an incredible feat for one so old."

"Same for you, I must say," Master Yoda said. "Vandal Savage of the Light, you are."

"You Jedi really _are_ as sharp as they say." Vandal Savage mused.

"Take that as a compliment, I will, Ancient One." Master Yoda replied.

Vandal Savage was indeed surprised. Usually, for his brute strength and tales of him being an un-aging caveman, he was always referred to as "Savage". This was usually meant to him as an insult, as well as being called "Vandal" too for his violent nature, but hearing Master Yoda call him by a more civilized and respectful name came as a surprise for the immortal caveman.

"This is meant to be a compliment?" Vandal Savage asked.

"'Vandal' and 'Savage', degrading names, those become," Master Yoda said. "Though with the Light, you are, respect for you as one who has seen much through time, I have."

"So, you too are immortal?" Vandal Savage asked.

"Lived long, yes," Master Yoda replied. "Immortal, no. Comes for all of us, death eventually does."

"Death is not the way for the Light, Master Jedi," Vandal Savage said. "We aim for the Earth to be at the center of the cosmos."

"Your reason for such ambition, what is?" Master Yoda asked.

"I have lived for fifty-thousand years, and for all my time on Earth, I have seen evolution," Vandal Savage started to tell Master Yoda. "I have seen simian animals walk from four legs to two, the first discovery of electricity, the wars that followed, the revolutions of nations, and the economy of today. When I see the Justice League of America, they delay the evolution of humanity, the halt of the survival of the fittest. Because of the Justice League of America, the Circle of Life has ceased spinning. Because they protect the weak, the strong are forced to cower at what I view as false gods."

"See your plight, I do," Master Yoda said. "Lived before the Clone Wars, I have. A Youngling, I was, when the Sith rose from the ashes."

"You must have seen much." Vandal Savage noted.

"Seen much, I have," Master Yoda acknowledged. "Learned from the past of the Jedi, sought to uphold the Jedi Way, I have."

"Do you too see the need for evolution among all?" Vandal Savage asked.

"Similar to the Force, your Circle of Life and survival of the fittest beliefs are," Master Yoda stated. "Come to an end, each life must. Become one with the Force, all Jedi must. Fail to keep the peace, sometimes we do, but never stop fighting for what is right, all Jedi believe in."

"I see," Vandal Savage said. "For years, I have heard of many magical phenomena. Grid Energy, Sorcery, Atlantis, and the Willpower of the Green Lanterns, but never before until the arrival of Ahsoka Tano have I heard of the Force," he stated. "I am told it binds us all together, and protects everyone, yet not everyone can have the Force," he mused. "Tell me, Master Yoda, what exactly _is_ the Force?"

Master Yoda chuckled. "Works mysteriously, the Force does," he explained. "Binds us all together, yes, but seen differently through the eyes of many, it can be. Lasats of Lasan see the Force as the Ashla. Witchcraft, ancient civilizations view it as. But guides us all, and finds our place in the path unwinding, the Force does," he said before pointing his cane at Vandal Savage. "Guiding you, and helping to make decisions, the Force is telling you, even now."

"Will it at all delay the evolution of humanity?" Vandal Savage asked.

"Trust in the Force, we must," Master Yoda replied. "Evolution, we all face, yes. But how do we trust it, the true question is," he explained further on. "Defending the weak, the Justice League does, but helps the evolution evolve, they do," he went on. "Seek peace through the Force, the Jedi even do. Alike in many ways, we are."

"And how does the War affect the Jedi?" Vandal Savage asked suddenly.

"Wished to avoid war, we did," Master Yoda said. "The same with your own wars on Earth, I have been told."

"And as the war rages on, so does humanity." Vandal Savage went on.

"Changes who we are, War tends to do," Master Yoda said. "On the outside, yes. On the inside, we stay the same," he explained. "Just like your Light."

Vandal Savage nodded slowly. "Yes… so it seems," he said. "You are indeed most wise, Master Yoda."

"Part ways, we must now," Master Yoda said. "But for humanity, choose wisely, you must."

"And you with the Jedi."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said before bowing respectfully to Savage.

Savage smiled and nodded before he bowed too. Soon, the two parted ways, with Vandal Savage continuing to wander the Expanded Universe.

 **Author's Notes** : How did you like it? Not much, I know, but I got this idea from **Carlos Jacob** , I believe. I hope it served its purpose well. I'll try to have another new Chapter out soon. Please review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy **Young Justice Year** , everyone! See you soon!


	9. Earth Expertise

What's up, everyone? You all having a good time? This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now coming back to you! I am finished with my first year of College, and I am free for the Summer! Welcome back! I am here with a brand-new Chapter for **JOTK One-Shots**! Sorry about the delay, but I had Finals to take care of, and there were some subjects I had some difficulty in. Luckily, I made it, well, barely, but I still made it. I'd like to thank everyone who has given their support to me. Now, I can't name them all, but I am still grateful for you all. Now, before I move onto the Chapter, I have some of your questions from the reviews to address. Actually, it's just one review, from none other than **Carlos Jacob**. Now that you mention Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane, I think that I can involve that in the **Journey of the Knight** story, as well as something with Black Canary training the new recruits of the Young Justice from the Expanded Universe. Cyborg can gain the ability to use the Boom Tubes, I promise you that, and I'll definitely have something for Flash going up against Vandal Savage. I too have heard about the upcoming movie, **Batman: The Killing Joke**. It is going to be **Rated R** , and as you all know, I absolutely hate **Rated R** Films ever since I was forced to watch **Glory** , **Roots** , and **Charlie Wilson's War** through Middle School and High School, and those were the kinds of stuff that turned me from nice to violent. Okay, the second one was a show, but it still had the **Rated R** stuff in it. Now, with everything out of the way, here is the next addition to my **JOTK One-Shots** Short Stories. It might not be much, but I hope you like it. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 9: Earth Expertise

 _Mount Justice August 26_ _th_ _0316 Hours EDT_

Late at night, Quinlan Vos was making his way towards the terminal. He dialed onto it, and soon, the Supreme Chancellor appeared.

" _Ah, Master Vos_ ," Palpatine said. " _How may I be of assistance?_ "

"I need to look into a file on a Force-Sensitive," Vos explained. "I can't give names in case the line isn't secure."

" _May I ask the importance of such a file?_ " Chancellor Palpatine asked.

"We have the rest, and are sending copies to you and the Young Justice right now," Vos explained. "We need to know about what happened to a girl's parents. These have seals from the Expanded Universe."

" _I will see what I can do_ ," Palpatine said. " _Thank you for your time_."

" _Any time, Chancellor_ ," Quinlan Vos said. " _May the Force be with you_."

Palpatine smiled as he looked to the files. "Mara Jade, hmm?" he asked. "Perhaps… this was not a com _plete_ waste after all."

The next day, Anakin Skywalker came over to the Senate. He was talking with Padmé as she left an interview with Admiral Tarkin.

"Was this traitor found yet?" Anakin asked.

"Not yet," Padmé replied. "Admiral Tarkin is still trying to root out who is supplying the Separatists with information. I just gave him some leads about someone in the Senate harboring two lightsabers from what Ahsoka told us a while ago."

"The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better," Anakin said. "I don't want there to be any discord amongst the Senate like there was in the Jedi Order."

"I know how you feel," Padmé said with a chuckle. "Where's Ahsoka?" she suddenly asked. "Isn't she with you?"

"She's with the Young Justice on a mission to Ilum," Anakin explained. "We've found out that the ORDER's been stealing the Khyber Crystals from there, and we've sent a liaison for the Jedi Order to take them there," he went on. The Chosen One raised an eyebrow after realizing what Padmé had asked. "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to meet with her and Senator Bonteri, even any Earth member of the Young Justice," Padmé explained. "I wanted to ask them about what Earth was like, considering I wasn't there for that long before the ORDER attacked the Planet, if you remember."

"I remember," Anakin replied. "Good thing we got you back here safely."

"Well, I'm actually not the _only_ one who wants to know about what Earth life is like," Padmé said, letting out another chuckle. "The Supreme Chancellor has been asking for you too."

"Tell me something I don't know." Anakin joked.

"Is that an Earth expression?" Padmé asked.

"It just means that it isn't something that I haven't heard before, according to what Ahsoka and M'gann said," Anakin explained. "So, why does Chancellor Palpatine request for me to meet him this time?"

"He didn't say," Padmé said. "He just said he wanted to meet with you when you come here."

Anakin nodded. "I'll head over to his office right away." He said. He gave Padmé a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Padmé blushed as she watched her husband walk away to see the Supreme Chancellor.

"Is Paula with Ahsoka and the Young Justice right now?" Admiral Tarkin asked as he walked over.

Padmé turned to the side, almost jumping in surprise. "Oh, Admiral, it's just you," she said. "Yes, Huntress is with the Young Justice, as always. Why do you ask?"

"She and I had plans to… consult about some… business…" Admiral Tarkin started out as Padmé sent him a playful look. "That could involve either me leaving the Expanded Universe and go to Earth, or Paula leaving Earth for good and staying with me, I mean, with her daughter, in the Expanded Universe," he stated. "But we can't let Artemis know. Paula and I want to wait for the right moment to tell her about what we're doing."

"You love Paula, in other words." Padmé said with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Admiral Tarkin asked. "I… I never said that."

"You didn't have to," Padmé said. "I could already tell." She said before walking away and patting him on the shoulder.

In the office of the Supreme Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine was looking over the files that Quinlan Vos had provided him with on Mara Jade. He was keen to know more about this new Force-Sensitive from Earth, some of the reasons the same as the ones Master Vos had, and other reasons being a secret.

All of a sudden, Anakin entered the office. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked up as he got out from his seat and made his way towards the Chosen One of the Jedi.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I did," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine replied as he looked behind Anakin. "Are you alone?"

"Were you expecting someone to come with me?" Anakin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was just expecting you to have Padawan Tano with you, or at least an Earth Member of the Young Justice," Chancellor Palpatine explained. "You see, my boy, I will be departing to Earth for an important visit."

"You are?" Anakin asked as Padmé came in as well. "I thought that Padmé was the Republic Representative for Earth."

"I was under the assumption too," Padmé said. "Supreme Chancellor, what is happening? I was told by Mas Amedda to come here because you needed me. What is all this fuss about?"

Chancellor Palpatine sighed. "Come here and take a look at this," he ordered Anakin and Padmé. "Master Vos sent it to me and the Jedi Order late last night from Earth."

Anakin and Padmé both looked to each other before the couple walked over to Chancellor Palpatine's desk.

"These are files… on a Force-Sensitive." Padmé said.

"Obi-Wan was talking to me about it earlier," Anakin said. "The girl's name is Mara Jade, as I recall."

"She had recently made a discovery of her Force Powers not too long ago," Chancellor Palpatine explained. "I have sent you, Senator Amidala, to be the Republic Senate Representative for Earth. Now, because of the chance of more Force-Sensitives awakening on Earth, I feel the urge to go there and investigate what is happening for myself," he explained. He saw some concern on Anakin's face. "Not to worry. Master Windu has arranged for Master Bultar Swan to aid me in my travel. I just needed either both of you or Padawan Tano for information on what Earth is really like, so as to understand the culture for myself."

"I'll contact Ahsoka immediately," Anakin said. As he was about to leave, he turned around to the Supreme Chancellor. "And you don't call her 'Padawan Tano' anymore," he said sternly. "Even if you _are_ my friend, you _will_ address her respectfully, Chancellor or not. Her name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Of course, Anakin," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said. "Contact Ahsoka Tano immediately."

"But, Supreme Chancellor," Padmé said. "If you are gone, who will rule over the Senate?"

"Until I return, you are to take my place… temporarily," Chancellor Palpatine said. "I wish you the best of luck, my old friend."

Padmé smiled, as did Anakin before he walked off.

"Master, we have secured the Base, and have made sure Ilum will never be attacked again." Ahsoka reported.

" _Well done, Ahsoka_ ," Anakin said in a hologram as she, Artemis and Boba spoke with him on Ilum later on. " _You make us all proud_."

"It was Artemis and Boba's idea to save everyone," Ahsoka said. "The thanks goes to them."

" _I see_ ," Anakin said. He looked to Boba. " _Boba, Artemis, thank you. I promise you, the Republic will pay you for your services. Will fifty-thousand credits for each of you do?_ "

"No more, no less," Boba replied as he and Artemis continued to hold hands. However, as soon as Wally and Xasha came over, the two chuckled awkwardly and let go of each other. "I-I mean, that will do."

" _Good_ ," Anakin said. " _That's what the Supreme Chancellor thinks too_ ," he stated before looking to Ahsoka. " _And Ahsoka? You and the Young Justice are requested to come back to Coruscant by order of the Supreme Chancellor_."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked as the rest of the Young Justice and Bounty Hunters came over. "They found the Separatist Traitor?"

" _Because there is DarkSider Activity in the Underworld, and he wants you to take care of it_ ," Anakin replied. " _And also, he requested an audience_."

"With you, Master?"

" _With you, Ahsoka_ ," Anakin corrected. " _I don't know why, but he's preparing for something. We'll give you the details when you get here_."

"Acknowledged," Ahsoka nodded. "We'll leave immediately. May the Force be with you."

" _Always_." Anakin replied before signing off.

On Serenno, Count Dooku and the Light were brought forth before the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Count Dooku asked.

" _There is a rumor of a traitor spreading information to the Separatists going on, as you know_ ," Darth Sidious explained. " _It is interfering with my plans, as is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine_."

" _What do you want?_ " Vandal Savage asked in his holographic transmission.

" _There is INDEED a spy, and he has sent me information that the Supreme Chancellor is making a travel to Earth_ ," Darth Sidious explained. " _Bring him to me, and eliminate all enemies who get in your way_."

"As you wish, Master." Count Dooku said before the Dark Lord ended the transmission.

 **Author's Note** : Well, everyone, what did you think? Hope you liked my short Chapter. I admit, it's not much, but I hope you liked it. It will lead into new Chapters for **Journey of the Knight** and **Tales of the Neo Young Justice** alike, so stay tuned. I'll have another new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	10. Hero's Lightsaber

Hello again, everyone! I'm back! That's right. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now coming back to you on the **Fourth of July** with a brand-new Chapter for my series of Short Stories for **Journey of the Knight** , **JOTK One-Shots**! Sorry again for the delay, but I had another block. I'm trying not to let it happen too much. I can't make the promise that I'll make it go away forever, but at least I can say that I can try to make sure it doesn't happen all that often. Now, before I show you all the work on my newest Chapter, please allow me to answer the review by **Carlos Jacob**. Damian Wayne might appear, but right now, I'm not too certain about it. You can expect a Jedi Temple somewhere at some point in my **Tales of the Neo Young Justice** Story. I've read the **Anakin & Obi-Wan** Comics before. I can try to go down the lane you're talking about. I'll see about Jaybo making himself some armor. I honestly don't like the **Ultimate Spider-Man** Series with Iron Spider and Agent Venom in it. I think that the Spider-Man from **Captain America: Civil War** is better. I'll think about Batman having a droid servant for him, but I don't want to put Alfred out of a job, LOL. Kid Flash could introduce the Expanded Young Justice to more stuff from Earth. The characters from **Kim Possible** and **WITCH** that appeared in **Path of the Padawan** were just Easter Eggs and stuff to promote my other stories, **WITCH vs Winx: Darkness Rising** , **WITCH & Winx: Clash** and **The Next Decade** for the **WITCH** Characters, and **Kim Possible: Origins** , **Kim Possible: Origins 2: Ronin Rising** , **Transformers: Possibly Prime** , **Unleashing the Impossible** , **Stitch! Ichariba Ohana Forever** , **The Next Decade** and **Kim Possible: Axess Hero** for the **Kim Possible** Characters. The other characters won't appear. Another reason they appeared was because both series had Greg Weismann as their writers. Now, with all of the questions out of the way, here's my new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 10: Hero's Lightsaber (Chapter 47 from **JOTK** )

 **Note** : Due to the Orlando Shootings on June 12th, this Chapter shall not have gunfire or use of firearms of any kind.

 _ **In Memory of Alan Young (November 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1919 – May 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

"Well, that wraps up the night," Ahsoka said as she deactivated her lightsaber. "Let's get…" she started out before noticing that Savage Opress's lightsaber was gone. "Hey. What happened to Savage's lightsaber?" she asked.

"And why is the Khyber Crystal still here?" Serra asked as she looked to the chartreuse Khyber Saber Crystal on the ground in place of Savage Opress's lightsaber hilt.

"Never mind," Miss Martian said. "We got both halves of the list now."

"You read her mind?" Ahsoka asked as she looked to M'gann.

"Sure did," Miss Martian said as she tapped her head. "Got a photographic memory. I'm sending what I've got to all of you now."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said as everyone received both halves of the list. "Now, time to start looking into Maul and Gemini's allies." She said while looking to the remains of the very lightsaber she built on Earth.

"Sorry about your lightsaber," Miss Martian said as she walked over to Ahsoka. "I know how much effort you put into building that."

"I can always build a new one," Ahsoka said as she picked up the azure Khyber Crystal from the remains. "I know a guy who can help."

Onboard the _Crucible_ , Ahsoka and Miss Martian walked on board. Ahsoka held the new pieces for her lightsaber in her hands, as well as the azure crystal. She also had a green crystal, the very same one from her original lightsaber, in the same hand that held the blue one.

"Have I ever told you about Huyang?" Ahsoka asked Miss Martian.

"Yeah," Miss Martian replied. "He helps everyone build their lightsabers."

"And I've even overseen the lightsaber construction done by Master Yoda himself," a British voice said. M'gann gasped and turned to see a droid walk by. "You must be M'gann. I am Huyang, lightsaber designer and architect."

"So I've heard," Miss Martian mused with a chuckle. She took out her own lightsaber, sans the one given to her by K'Kruhk, and handed it to the Architect Droid. "Can you tell me what you think of my design?" she asked as she handed her lightsaber to the droid.

Huyang inspected the lightsaber carefully, a spectacle appearing from one of his robotic arms. "Impressive design," he said. "Made from an Earth metal, I wager. Seems strong enough to even endure the attacks of a Sith Lightsaber with an Adegan Crystal. Part of it bears a resemblance to the lightsaber of Darth Maul, Mace Windu and even Ahsoka Tano here," he added on. "Was that intentional?"

"I didn't know about Mace Windu back then, but I knew Ahsoka and Maul," Miss Martian stated. "I guess you can say that."

"What about this new one?" Huyang asked as he looked to M'gann's new crossguard lightsaber. "My, this looks quite new."

"It's a new development," Miss Martian said as she twiddled around with her foot. "Then again, with the quick construction of it, it _could_ be an accident." She stated after a moment of uncertainty.

"There _are_ no accidents, young one," Huyang said wisely before looking to Ahsoka. "So, what brings you back to the _Crucible_?" he asked. "More Younglings coming?"

"No, just me," Ahsoka said. "I've come to construct a new lightsaber."

"Just like you constructed your shoto!" Huyang exclaimed. "I'll pull up the diagram."

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Ahsoka said. "Can you pull up the diagram of my Master's lightsaber?" she asked. "You know… _the_ lightsaber?"

"Oh, _the_ lightsaber," Huyang said, quite understanding what Ahsoka meant. "Right away."

Miss Martian raised an eyebrow. "The lightsaber?" She asked. She turned to Huyang as he brought up the diagram of Anakin's famed lightsaber, followed by the diagram of Ahsoka's own lightsaber. "What's the story behind Anakin's lightsaber?"

"Every weapon has a story, M'gann," Huyang said. "Surely, you mist have heard about how Knight Skywalker built his very first blade while having a vision of Darth Maul."

"Did Anakin have a vision of him again when building his second lightsaber?" Miss Martian asked.

"Something like that," Ahsoka said as she sat down and crossed her legs. "Following the loss of his arm on Geonosis to Count Dooku, Anakin went back to Ilum to create his second lightsaber, and just like his first, it was built in the middle of a trance."

 _ **Four years ago…**_

 _Skyguy was just a Padawan like myself during the early years of the Clone Wars. He was in need of a new weapon to replace the one he lost._

Anakin climbed out of his Jedi Starfighter as R2-D2 looked to him and beeped.

"No, R2," Anakin said as he turned back to his Astromech droid and friend. "I have to do this myself. As Master Obi-Wan said, my weapon is my life."

R2 made a couple of confused beeps.

"It sounds confusing at first, I know, but it's something all Jedi must understand," Anakin replied back. "Just keep an eye on the ship and wait for me to get back. I won't be long."

R2 beeped in acknowledgement before Anakin made his way into the crystalline caves of Ilum.

Anakin looked first to the parts he had collected for the construction of his new lightsaber before looking to the Crystal from the Jedi lightsaber given to him from the Battle of Geonosis. He knew that even with all of his training, he still had a lot to learn before becoming a fully pledged Jedi Knight.

"Better get to work," Anakin said to himself as he found a corner filled with blue Khyber Crystals on the walls. "Need to concentrate. Have to build a new weapon before I battle Dooku again."

Anakin sat down and crossed his legs. He used the Force to levitate the lightsaber parts in front of him, from the pommel to the grip to the emitter. Each of the parts set into place of the desired order Anakin wanted them to be placed in before he levitated the crystal in front of him and into the chamber. He closed his eyes shut and let all of the parts connect with each other. Through the Force, young Anakin Skywalker could feel everything coming together. Everything settled and twisted into place.

 _But before my Master could put everything into place, the trance started._

As Anakin set the last parts into place, he could no longer feel the cold of the Ilum Caves. He opened his eyes and looked around him, seeing rain falling and a body drop to the ground.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked as he looked around. He looked to the body and shook it. "Are you alright? What's happening?"

"The beginning of the end." A deep and distorted voice said.

Anakin looked up and gasped. Walking towards him was a man donned in black robes and a mask with a sinister Sith design.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked as he continued to construct his new lightsaber. "What is happening?"

"I am Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren," the masked figure responded. As if on cue, more bodies fell and the Knights of Ren slowly came out from the shadows. "I have wiped out the last of the Jedi… just as you are destined to."

"I will never give into the Dark Side, Sith!" Anakin exclaimed as he got up. "You're delusional, Ren. The Jedi will destroy the Sith. They are nothing but a scourge to the Galaxy!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," Kylo Ren remarked as he unsheathed a black lightsaber hilt with two exhaust ports at the side. "If you wish to deny your fate, I will not hesitate to strike you down." He said before activating his lightsaber.

Anakin watched Kylo Ren's blade activate, a red fiery blade springing out before two smaller blades came out from the side, both making crackling sounds and giving the appearance of a fire. This lightsaber was like no other. It was an ancient crossguard design of some sort from the Old Republic.

"You will fall." Anakin said sternly before using the Force to complete his lightsaber. He held his mechanical hand to the side and levitated his newly built lightsaber into the air. A blue blade worthy of a brave lightsaber came out from the emitter and let out a low hum.

Kylo Ren spun around his crossguard lightsaber and struck at Anakin, who blocked the attack using Shien. Anakin spun around afterwards as well and struck back at the Knight of Ren with an Ataru Strike before sending a Force Push towards Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was quick to recover from this, however, and struck back at Anakin with Vaapad while Anakin slashed at him with Ataru. Both Anakin and Kylo Ren's blades collided with one another as the Knights of Ren stood back and watched in case they were needed.

After a while, Anakin and Kylo Ren broke off with each other before sending a Force Push at each other. Both of their attacks collided in midair like their lightsaber strikes before Anakin eventually overpowered Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren leapt back and used the Force to levitate some fallen debris at Anakin. The Chosen One stopped the debris in midair and sent it back at Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren slashed right through the debris before he and Anakin locked blades with each other again.

Kylo Ren growled at Anakin as the two circled each other around. "You can feel it too, can't you?" The Knight of Ren asked. "The Call of the Light. It makes you weak. Only one of us can survive. Give into the Dark Side, and you can change that fate."

"I won't be intimidated by you!" Anakin exclaimed before breaking off with Kylo Ren once again and lifting his lightsaber up high. He started to force Kylo Ren back, using a new form of lightsaber combat to aid him. It was not close to the Dark Side like Vaapad, but it was closer to the light of the Force and gave him hope instead. He used this new form to knock Kylo Ren back and strike swiftly, hardly giving the Sith any time to strike back.

Kylo Ren was taken back by this new sudden surge of power before striking back with Vaapad. Both he and Anakin clashed fiercely, the rain turning to snow and the rest of the Knights of Ren fading away like ash.

"See what the Light of the Force can do now?" Anakin asked. "The Dark Side is nothing compared to this power!" He exclaimed before kicking Kylo Ren away. He ran up to him and grabbed him before throwing him to the ground.

Kylo Ren looked up and swung his lightsaber at Anakin, only for the Chosen One to slide his new lightsaber along his crossguard and disarm him of the weapon. Kylo Ren gasped at this before Anakin slashed him across the chest, causing him to disappear into mist.

 _What happened after that, even Skyguy himself is not too sure. But no one knows of a Kylo Ren in any history. He may just be a Sith hidden away from us. Maybe not. But the lightsaber was complete._

Anakin opened his eyes and looked around. Kylo Ren was gone, and in front of him was his new lightsaber, floating and spinning as he gazed at the sight of his new weapon. Anakin looked to it with wonder before placing his hand out and grasping it. He activated it, and sure enough, the blade shone a bright blue light like in his vision. He grinned and deactivated it before walking away.

 _ **Present…**_

"And what of Kylo Ren?" Miss Martian asked after hearing this story.

"I have not heard of him, nor have I a record of a creation of his lightsaber," Huyang said as he showed Miss Martian holograms of all of the past lightsabers ever created. "Aside from your unique crossguard lightsaber, a black one utilizing an Adegan Sith Crystal has never been archived."

"But my Master's lightsaber has become a weapon of how for all Jedi," Ahsoka said as she continued to construct her own new lightsaber. "And now, I shall honor him with a lightsaber that represents my legacy and his own."

Miss Martian and Huyang both looked to Ahsoka as she held her hand out. In front of her was a new lightsaber. This one was designed after her old lightsaber, only with one half of the emitter with two side fins and the activation matrix above the middle of the hilt. Her blade length adjuster was placed closer to the emitter, and the hilt had more of a metallic look to it than her old lightsaber. She also fashioned the same grip that was on her Master's lightsaber, as well as the same golden activation matrix circuit board from the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. She proudly activated the blade, glowing an aqua color created from both the blue and green crystals she had brought with her.

"Impressive," Anakin said as he walked onto the _Crucible_. "Most impressive," he added on as Ahsoka got up and turned around to see her Master smiling to her. "Ahsoka, I'm proud of you for everything you've done, even without me by your side."

"I could never have done it without you, Master," Ahsoka replied with a respectful bow. As she got back up, she could not help but ask, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Just to tell you that you're doing well,": Anakin replied as he placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "You know, it won't be long until you become a Jedi Knight," he said with confidence. "May the Force be with you." He bid before walking away.

Ahsoka smiled at her Master. As Anakin was making his way off the _Crucible_ , he turned back and smiled back at Ahsoka before walking away.

On the _Resolute_ over Coruscant, Ahsoka and Miss Martian just got on. Ahsoka made her way to the Comms Room, where Artemis and Paula just finished a conversation with Jade and Red Arrow.

"We're going to have to investigate what's happening a whole lot more," Ahsoka said. "Now that we have both halves of the list of criminals with the DarkSiders, Admiral Tarkin and the Troops are looking into them. For us, we need to find the DarkSiders and take them down."

"It's about time we get back to them." Serra said while walking around the Holo-Transmitter.

"We're all in." Robin said as he and the Young Justice came in.

"Where do we start?" Aqualad asked.

All of a sudden, a transmission came through.

" _Is anyone there?_ " a female voice called out. " _This is Jedi Padawan Naare Dagura. I am in distress and need an evacuation from Nal Kapok. If anyone can hear me, I have held here by Darth Maul for twelve years_."

"We have our heading," Ahsoka said. "Start up the Bioship. We're heading to Nal Kapok."

On Nal Kapok, the brunette Padawan known as Naare Dagura was looking around the forest. She also looked to four bodies, three of them human and one of them a Togruta, in cases before setting them on fire and closing her eyes, letting a single tear drop. She walked away from the funeral pyre and picked up five lightsabers before walking towards a temple.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, how did you like my new Chapter? I had to do this quick, but I hope you still liked it, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy **Fourth of July** , everyone! See you soon!


	11. Shado of the Underworld

Hey there, everyone. I'm back! How have you all been doing? Good? Excellent. This is your Author, **SuperHeroTimeFan** , coming back to you with a brand-new Chapter for my spin-off to **Journey of the Knight** , my series of short stories known only as **JOTK One-Shots**! It feels great to be back! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I know that these stories seem easy and quick to update, but I had Writer's Block yet again. So sorry. I'm trying not to let it happen. Still, thank you all for continuing to support me in these times. I hope I'm not disappointing you all. Now, before I move onto my new Chapter, please allow me to address some questions left by the review from **Carlos Jacob**. I'll have to see about Quinlan Vos or anyone from the Expanded Universe tell the Young Justice or the Neo Young Justice a story from the days of the Old Republic. There may or may not be more **Star Wars Legends** Characters being in my Story. I have something planned for a personal Ship for the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice. I'll try to have some Alien Species from **The Old Republic** Era make an appearance in my Story. Your hospital idea still sound good, and even better now that you suggest it help people who have lost limbs and are in need of a replacement or two. I may have something for the Young Justice and Neo Young Justice couples taking a break and going to a Planet for fun of sorts. Good to hear that Artemis will be appearing in **Season 5** of **Arrow**. I watch stuff on **Kiss Cartoon** and **Putlocker** a lot. Thanks for suggesting it, though. Now, with all of the questions out of the way, here is my new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 11: Shado of the Underworld

 **Note** : Due to the shootings in Dallas and Baton Rouge, this Chapter shall not have gunfire or use of firearms of any kind.

In the Coruscant Underworld, a Republic Gunship was flying down towards the center of the city. Everyone looked to it as from inside, Senator Padmé Amidala, currently acting as the Supreme Chancellor while Sheev Palpatine was on Earth, looked out to all of the citizens.

"Are you sure about this?" Captain Typho asked the Senator of Naboo.

"Bring me down," Padmé ordered with a nod of acknowledgement. "We must speak to the people."

"Right away, milady." Captain Typho replied. He walked to the front as several Senate Commandos watched over the acting Chancellor with caution.

From a distance away, Aurra Sing watched the Gunship land.

" _Remember your Mission, Sing_ ," Lady Shiva's voice said through Aurra Sing's comlink. " _Wipe out the fake Chancellor. You are to do nothing else_."

"Whatever," Aurra Sing replied back. "Just be sure to be ready with my payment." She said before taking out a lightsaber hilt and leaping onto one of the roofs.

A large crowd gathered at the center of the Coruscant Underworld. One of them wore a cloak over herself and concealed two metal objects. One of them was on her back while the other was at her left side.

The Republic Gunship soon landed. Everyone murmured at first before Padmé Amidala stepped out. Everyone let out a light applause before Padmé's face was shown across several screens in the Underworld. Everyone's focus was now shifted to the Senator of Naboo and acting Supreme Chancellor.

"People of the Republic, here me now," Padmé said, her voice echoing throughout the Underworld and above. "While the Jedi are making sure that they keep the peace and protect us from the Separatists, you all must know of the other threats: the ORDER, the ones who brought chaos onto Coruscant with our own missiles, and the DarkSiders, the ones who led the Crime Families in a united strike to take over Mandalore."

Everyone immediately jeered at the mention of the ORDER and the DarkSiders. However, Mas Amedda slammed his Senate Staff down, causing them all to quiet down.

"We are all praying for their downfall," Padmé said, getting everyone to cheer. She smiled and spread her arms out. "Before me, I see the future. All of us standing together to take down these threats."

The girl in the cloak smiled at this. However, she suddenly noticed something flash in the visor of one of the Senate Commandos. She looked behind her to see another one of the Senate Commandos watching from the roof patrol the area. She narrowed her eyes at him before suddenly seeing a red light glow from another part of the roof. She immediately ran out of the area and revealed her cloak, revealing a black and white version of Artemis's uniform, only with a hood over her head and a domino mask over her eyes. She took out her plasma bow from her back and shot it towards the roof, creating a grappling hook. She launched herself up and took out two crossbows, loading them up with arrows.

The Senate Commando from the roof continued to keep watch. However, a blaster from another Senate Commando was thrown towards him, causing him to suddenly turn to see it. With this distraction, he was unable to see Aurra Sing run towards him and behead him with her lightsaber. Aurra Sing grinned and took out her rifle, aiming it towards Padmé Amidala.

"And then there was one." Aurra Sing quipped.

All of a sudden, a plasma arrow was sent towards Aurra's rifle, knocking it out of her hands.

"We must stand together…" Padmé went on. She was suddenly interrupted when she saw Aurra Sing's blaster rifle fall to the ground. She narrowed her eyes at it before looking to Captain Typho and the rest of the Clone Troopers and Senate Guards. "What's going on?" she asked.

Captain Typho placed his hand to his ear. "All teams, tell me what's going on." He ordered.

"Come for another assassination attempt, Aurra?" the shadow archer asked as she leapt from one of the roofs to the one that Aurra Sing was on. As soon as she landed, she kicked the Assassin away. "I thought you were better than this."

"Well, if it isn't the Archer of Concord Dawn," Aurra Sing said sarcastically before taking out her lightsaber again. "I'm flattered."

"I'm not Artemis, if that's what you're wondering," the archer girl said before aiming her crossbows at Aurra Sing. "The name's… Shado." She said before shooting arrows towards Aurra.

Aurra Sing ran across the roof and sliced apart the arrows. Shado ran alongside and continued to shoot the arrows at her before eventually coming face to face with her. Aurra sent a punch towards Shado, but Shado blocked it and forced her hands down before grabbing her by the hair. Aurra Sing groaned as Shado tossed her side, but the Assassin managed to bounce back and kick Shado towards the edge of the roof, where Aurra ran and kicked her. Aurra Sing grinned as she watched Shado fall, but the grin wore off as Shado used a grappling hook to swing herself to another roof and grab Aurra in the process.

"You're going to regret that!" Aurra Sing growled as she took out her lightsaber. She tossed her secondary blade towards Shado afterwards.

Shado gasped and got behind a generator, where Aurra picked up one of the fallen crossbows from Shado and started to shoot at her with it.

"The Senator is in danger!" Shado called out over her comlink. "Aurra Sing is here! Get Padmé out of there! Now!"

" _I repeat, the Senator is in danger!_ " Captain Typho heard Shado say.

"This is a restricted channel," Captain Typho said as Padmé went back to talking to the crowd. "No one's authorized to—"

" _Get the Senator of Naboo out of here!_ " Shado called out. " _Get her to safety!_ "

"Identify yourself immediate—"

Before Captain Typho could go on, the sound of a lightsaber scraping cut him off.

"All rooftop teams, check and report!" Captain Typho reported. "If you see anyone trying to kill the Chancellor, grab them!"

Shado took out a grenade and tossed it into the air. She looked around her to see her surroundings. After a while, she tossed the grenade towards a pipe, which bounced off of a sign, which bounced off of the edge of another roof. Finally, it made its way towards Aurra, who took notice of the explosive and sliced it apart. However, the explosion was enough to knock Aurra down. She looked up to where Shado was hiding and angrily took out her lightsaber from her belt.

"No more hiding… Shado." Aurra Sing said sternly as she scraped her lightsaber along the roof.

"I couldn't agree more." Shado said as she emerged from her hiding place. She took out a hilt from her belt and activated a purple blade.

"That hilt!" Aurra Sing exclaimed.

"Remember this crystal?" Shado asked. "It belonged to your Master, An'ya Kuro… or, should I remind you… the Dark Lady… Nashtah?"

"Never mention that name to me!" Aurra Sing roared as she ran towards Shado and slashed down at her.

Shado held up her lightsaber and blocked the attack. She forced Aurra's blade down before rolling to the side and grabbing the lightsaber she tossed earlier. Aurra ran and brought her lightsaber down at Shado once again, but Shado activated her stolen blade and locked blades with Aurra once again.

Aurra Sing grabbed Shado and punched her away, only for Shado to use her secondary lightsaber to slash back at her. Aurra Sing gasped and tossed some grenades towards Shado, causing her to reveal a jetpack. She flew over all the explosives and made her way towards Aurra, kicking her from midair before landing and bringing her blades down onto her.

Aurra angrily kicked Shado over the edge, but Shado backflipped away and activated her jetpack, flying into the air before slamming her blades down onto Aurra once again.

Aurra gasped and tried to slash Shado away, but Shado slammed herself at Aurra Sing and knocked her over the edge, letting her fall to the ground, where the Senate Commandos, Guards and Clone Troopers arrived and surrounded her, all aiming their blasters at her.

"You won't need these anymore," Shado said as she took away Aurra Sing's weapons. She looked to the Senate Commando and nodded as she handed him the blasters and lightsabers of Aurra Sing. "Make sure she doesn't get these."

"Wait!" Padmé called out to Shado. Shado turned to see Padmé walking to her. "Don't go yet. Who are you?"

"One name since I was born," Shado said. "Shado," she answered before looking to the prying eyes of the crowd. "Listen to this woman," she called out. "Only together… can we defeat the ORDER and the DarkSiders."

Padmé smiled before Shado leapt away and disappeared.

"Shado…" Padmé said. A smile came onto her face. "Thank you."

The crowd immediately cheered for both Padmé and Shado.

Shado watched from the distance and grinned. All of a sudden, her comlink beeped. She took out her holo-transmitter to see Robyn appear.

" _Shado, how are you?_ " Kalifa asked.

"Good, Kal," Shado answered, removing her hood and mask, revealing a face of Asian ethnicity. "What's going on?"

" _Gemini Rouge and Lady Shiva are on the move_ ," Robyn replied. " _Get ready to meet the Young Justice_."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my new Chapter? I hope you like the hard work I put into it. I'll try to have another new one out soon, and I promise you that I'll get over my Writer's Block for sure. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	12. Sword of the Master

Hey there, guys! How's it going? You all having a good time? I hope so. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming to you on **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter exclusively for my **Journey of the Knight** Spin-Off Story, **JOTK One-Shots**! Surprised that I was able to get a chapter done so quickly, aren't you? Well, I'm now over my Writer's Block, and I'm able to get back to writing fast enough to make up for lost time. Thank you all for supporting me. I don't think I could have ever gotten this far without your help. Now, before I move onto my newest Chapter, please allow me to address some of your Reviews. First, to **Carlos Jacob** , I am surprised that in **Supergirl** , Miss Martian will make her first live-action appearance. I already am aware that Kid Flash will appear in **Season 3** of **The Flash** and Artemis in **Season 5** of **Arrow**. Superboy already appeared in **Smallville** , so we might be looking at the possibility of some sort of live-action series similar to **Young Justice**. I can't wait for that. Now, with all Reviews out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 12: Sword of the Master

 _ **In Memory of Kenny Baker (August 24, 1934 – August 13, 2016)**_

 _ **And Also**_ …

 _ **In Memory of Gene Wilder (June 11, 1933 – August 29, 2016)**_

 _Shinjuku Japan September 8_ _th_ _0827 Hours UTC+9:00_

EmJay stood within a room inside of a dojo in Japan. She watched her friend, Katana, remove her old samurai uniform from behind a curtain before placing on new clothing. As EmJay waited, she looked to the television. It was a news report from two days after the Battle for Earth against the ORDER, right after Ahsoka led the newly-named Young Justice to victory.

" _Ahsoka Tano! A couple of questions!_ " one reporter called out as Ahsoka walked with the rest of the fifteen main members of the Young Justice and her Master, Anakin Skywalker.

One of the reporters came up to Ahsoka. It was Sarah Phillips. EmJay immediately recognized her from when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine arrived.

"That Sarah looks like she hasn't aged a day," EmJay mused. "I wonder what happened."

" _Ahsoka Tano, I am Sarah Phillips-Hiller of the_ Washington Post," Sarah said. " _Can you please give us some insight on what has happened ever since the ORDER attacked the Planet?_ "

" _There's a lot going on right now_ ," Ahsoka replied. " _First, the Separatists came. They, as you must have learned, are the enemy forces of the Republic from our Expanded Universe in the Clone Wars_."

" _How long has the Clone Wars been raging on?_ " James asked.

" _About three years_." Anakin spoke up.

" _Is there a chance that the Clone Wars would spread to Earth ever since Count Dooku and the Separatists attacked?_ " Sarah asked.

" _We are uncertain at the time_ ," Ahsoka replied. " _But we will do our best to leave Earth out of a Planetary War_."

"Quite the speech, huh?" Tatsu asked as she walked out from her room. EmJay looked over to her friend to see her new look. Katana now had a red streak of hair, as well as a white Japanese mask with a red circle in the middle. She no longer wore red and gold anymore. Now, she had a black samurai uniform with silver metal plating. Her right sleeve was red, covered by a gold-plated elbow pad and a crimson gauntlet. Her left sleeve was black with a silver gauntlet and a black glove. Her skirt was black with some red trim on the edges, as well as more plating at her waist. She now wore silver stockings and ruby boots. At her back was her katana, as well as a sai at her side. "Well?" she asked. "How do I look?"

"Not bad," EmJay said with a grin on her face. "Definitely look good for a samurai."

"When Ahsoka told us about the prisoners escaping, and when we learned about the rise of the DarkSiders, I knew my old treads weren't going to hold up against forces from the Expanded Universe," Katana explained. "I mean, the Suicide Squad was one thing, but facing Sith and Intergalactic Criminals? That's the stuff of what the impossible face."

"I agree," EmJay said. She took notice of Katana's Soultaker mounted on the wall. "I see you're giving your Soultaker a rest," she noted. "Why go back to your old sword?"

"It's not just about the weapon," Katana explained as she took out her katana and stared into its blade. "It's the history behind it."

"Sort of like Jedi and their lightsabers?" EmJay asked as she looked to her lightsaber hilt on her belt. "I just built mine a while back, so I'm not so sure about its history."

"Each weapon has a history," Katana said before aiming her sword at EmJay. "Draw your weapon, and I'll tell you its story."

"I don't want to break your sword, Tatsu," EmJay said as she backed away with her arms out in surrender. "Looks very delicate."

"That's what you think," Tatsu replied. "Don't worry. I've used this sword a million times, even against the Blade Runners. It can withstand hits from any lightsaber. Go on. Draw your lightsaber."

EmJay shrugged. "If you say so," she said as she took out her lightsaber hilt. The two sent each other a sword salute as she activated her purple blade before swinging their blades aside. "But I won't go easy on you!" she called out as she swung at Katana.

Katana held up her sword and blocked EmJay's attack. EmJay grinned before the two broke off with each other, with Katana striking back at the starter Padawan.

"This sword was with me from the very beginning," Katana started to explain as she and EmJay circled around one another. "When I was eight, my Sensei, Tadashi Toro, took me in and trained me in the ways of the samurai. We were all samurai warriors who fought against the Yakuza Clan… until one fateful day… my brother turned against us."

"What happened?" EmJay asked as she and Katana broke off with each other.

Katana lowered her sword and started to think back. "Sometimes that's a question I ask myself," she said. "No one ever knows…"

 _ **Seven Years Ago**_ …

 _In Japan, I was a street rat. I would wander through the streets to find food and survive. One day, I saw a temple on the top of the Mountain. That was where I went, hungry and in need of shelter_.

 _When I got to the temple, I snuck into the kitchen. I was overjoyed by all of the food. Unfortunately, there was another one there passing by. Maseo_.

" _Todome ga!_ " Maseo called out to Tatsu as she went to get some food for herself.

Tatsu looked up and dropped her spoon as she tried to get some soup. Maseo charged at her and spun around, sending a roundhouse kick at her that sent her into the wall. Maseo grabbed her and slammed her into the cabinet afterwards, but she spun around and knocked him towards where she once was before sending a punch. Maseo opened the fridge, which she punched instead. She sent a kick at the door to the fridge, sending Maseo back before he grabbed her and knocked her into the fridge door again. Maseo grabbed a frying pan and slammed Tatsu away before he grabbed a metal pole rod and slammed it down at her. Tatsu leapt away and onto the counter. Maseo kicked the switch and turned on the stove. Tatsu gasped and ran quickly, avoiding the flames before she landed while Maseo grabbed a cleaver. Tatsu gasped once again and avoided a deadly slash before forcing him to slash at a wooden pillar, trapping it there. Maseo looked to Tatsu and kicked her away before grabbing her and dragging her head along a table full of food.

Tatsu knocked Maseo away and picked up some bread, eating it. Maseo charged at her and punched her in the stomach while avoiding an overhead swing. In the process of getting punched in the stomach, Tatsu spit out her bread onto Maseo, who punched her back in response. Tatsu punched back at him and grabbed onto him, but he tossed her away and spun around to kick her before landing a punch onto her right shoulder.

Maseo grabbed onto Tatsu's neck, but Tatsu broke off with him before the two head-butted each other. The two groaned in pain from hitting their heads before they kicked at each other. Maseo landed his leg down at her and placed Tatsu in a hammerlock, preparing to finish her off.

" _Maseo, yame!_ " an elderly voice called out in Japanese.

" _Shikashi, kanojo wa shin'nyū-sha, misute raretadesu!_ " Maseo argued back in Japanese.

" _English, Maseo_ ," the elderly man said as he looked to Tatsu regain herself. " _Our guest is hungry. Let her eat. We must show her the path_."

" _She is a cur! A weakling!_ " Maseo argued once again.

" _But does she fight like one?_ " the elder questioned.

Maseo and the elder looked to Tatsu as she picked up a knife and tossed several vegetables and fruits into the air. As they landed, she sliced them up and let them fall into her lap.

" _What shall we call you, young samurai?_ " the elder asked. He noticed Tatsu's necklace. " _I see you come from the Yamashiro House. You are skilled with the blade_."

" _Arigatou, Jii-San_ ," Tatsu said before praying, " _Itadakimasu!_ " and eating her food.

" _A young swordswoman_ ," the elder said. He walked over to Tatsu. " _I am Tadashi. I now know your name. You have the heart of a dragon. You… are Tatsu Yamashiro_."

" _She fights well_ ," Maseo said. " _But how can she hold against an armed opponent?_ "

" _We will let her eat first_ ," Tadashi said. " _Tomorrow, we shall test her skills_."

 _Tadashi was as good as his word. I was given enough food and rest to regain my strength. The next day, I started to train with Maseo. We trained with all kinds of weapons, testing my abilities. We first trained with staffs_.

Tatsu held up her staff and blocked an upper attack from Maseo before slamming her staff at his side. Maseo easily blocked the attack before breaking off. The two twirled around each other and spun their staffs around. Tatsu held up her staff in defense, but Maseo slammed it at her knee, causing her to scream in pain. Tadashi watched from afar, saying nothing.

Later, the two fought each other with nunchaku, both clashing with one another fiercely. However, Maseo slammed his nunchaku down at Tatsu's legs, causing her to fall. Once again, Tadashi watched from a distance, this time looking to Maseo with some disappointment on his face.

Later on, Tatsu and Maseo fought each other with katanas. Tatsu spun around her sword and deflected each attack Maseo threw at her before striking at his side. Maseo growled and sent a jab towards her, but Tatsu elbowed him and took his sword. As Maseo was getting up, Tatsu placed both of her swords at his neck, preventing him from fighting any further.

Tadashi walked slowly towards Tatsu and clapped his hands. Tatsu looked to Tadashi and bowed respectfully as Maseo looked to the two with disbelief.

" _You have found your calling, Tatsu_ ," Tadashi said. " _As I have said, you are skilled with the blade. You are one with your sword. Like a dragon, you strike with ferocity, yet remain calm at the same time. I dub you… Katana, Master Swordswoman_."

" _Thank you, Sensei_." Tatsu said with a happy smile on her face.

 _I continued to use the same sword for the rest of my training. Eventually, I worked my way up until I was at the top of my class. I was beaming with pride. I had never felt so proud of anything like this in my life. Everyone looked up to me… except Maseo. I looked up to him like a brother, but he never loved me back._

 _One day, while I was training, Tadashi came to me_.

" _Katana_ ," Tadashi said as she and Maseo stopped sparring with each other. " _Please come with me_."

" _Hai_." Tatsu replied before walking away with Tadashi.

" _Your skills with a blade are impressive_ ," Tadashi said as he led Tatsu into a small house. " _But you can only find true strength with a sword you can call your own_."

" _What do you mean?_ " Tatsu asked as she and Tadashi walked into the house. She suddenly saw alchemists and blacksmiths all around at work, creating weapons for samurai of the Yamamoto Temple.

" _A Sword is an extension of the samurai, a sixth sense_ ," Tadashi explained. " _Each great samurai wielded a great sword. You must now build your own_."

" _Wow!_ " Tatsu exclaimed.

" _Choose your steel wisely_ ," Tadashi said before leaving. " _I will be check on your progress every now and then_."

 _I was excited to forge my own sword. I started to look around the Temple, looking for the right material. It took longer than I thought. Suddenly, I noticed something glimmering in my room. I went over and opened it. Inside were some sort of golden crystals, each at least five times bigger than Khyber Crystals. At first, I had no idea what to think of it, but if I felt it call to me, I knew it meant something._

 _So I went to work, forging my sword from the crystals. I stoked up the coal. I almost gave up, but I knew this was my calling. I went back to work after almost giving up and put the crystals in. I thought they would melt, but instead, even as my new alloy, they continued to shine gold. I used that material for my sword, and forged it all on my own._

" _Excellent_ ," Tadashi said as Tatsu put the finishing touches to her sword. " _You are ready_."

 _Soon, after many days, my blade was ready. I held it up high and let the sun shine on it. I could see great things for my future as I looked into the blade… but I also saw something else_.

" _Maseo?_ " Tatsu asked as she saw Tatsu coming out from the shadows. He leapt at her with his own sword drawn. Tatsu gasped and held up her new sword, blocking the attack and throwing Maseo to the side.

" _What are you doing?!_ " Tatsu exclaimed as she aimed her sword at Maseo.

" _Sorry, Tatsu… but I have orders to take down anyone who got in my way_ ," Maseo said. He revealed a Golden Phoenix on his arm, causing Tatsu's eyes to widen. " _I see you have questions. But you'll die before you get the answers!_ " he exclaimed before charging towards Tatsu.

Tatsu held her ground and held up her blade. She blocked Maseo's attack and slammed both of their blades down before swinging her sword around and forcing Maseo back.

Tatsu and Maseo stared each other down. The minute the clouds passed over the sun, the two charged at each other. Maseo dashed past Tatsu and attempted to slice her in half, but Tatsu leapt over him and landed to kick him away. As Maseo attempted to regain himself, Tatsu stood over him. He growled and got back up, slashing at her low. Tatsu held her blade down low to block the attack before blocking a left strike. Maseo started attacking her from all directions. Using her training, she fended off every attack and leapt back onto the top of the bridge. Maseo stabbed his sword at her, but Tatsu placed her sword on top of his and stood on her blade, trapping his sword. As Maseo tried to get free, Tatsu kicked him away and disarmed him of his weapon, letting it fly high before landing into her hands.

" _Maseo! What is the meaning of this?!_ " Tadashi asked.

" _He is with the Yakuza!_ " Tatsu exclaimed as she tossed Maseo's sword down, revealing the symbol of the Yakuza. " _He has betrayed us!_ "

" _Is this true?_ " Tadashi asked.

Maseo got up and sent a nod.

" _Leave now, and never return_." Tadashi ordered.

" _I will make you all pay for this!_ " Maseo exclaimed as he got up and ran away. " _Mark my words_ …"

" _Katana… I applaud you_ ," Tadashi said. " _Maseo will one day return, but I believe you have earned the right to wield a special blade_."

" _What do you mean?_ " Tatsu asked.

Tadashi led Tatsu to his room. He went to a box and opened it up, revealing a green sword.

" _This Sword was passed down from our ancestors. It is the Soultaker_ ," Tadashi explained. " _We use it to commune with the deceased. I trust you to use it to deliver justice on our enemies in our honor_."

Tatsu nodded as she was given the Soultaker. " _I will not let you down, Master_." She said.

 _ **Present**_ …

"Ever since then, I have been using both my sword and the Soultaker to take on the ORDER, the DarkSiders and the Light," Katana explained. "This sword is special to me. That's the history of my weapon."

"That… is the sword of a Master," EmJay said. "Tadashi would be proud."

Katana smiled.

All of a sudden, EmJay felt something through the Force.

"What's going on?" Katana asked.

"I sense something…" EmJay said. "Here… in Japan."

"What is it?" Tatsu asked.

EmJay opened her eyes.

"It's a Temple… and it's here on Earth."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think? Pretty good Chapter, huh? I decided to give Katana some focus, so I hope you liked it. Don't worry, I'll have another Chapter out soon. This one leads into a new Chapter for **Tales of the Neo Young Justice** , which will come out later. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	13. Set Right The Wrong

What's up, everyone! How are you all doing on this fine **Force Friday**? Well, I hope it's fine, depending on the weather wherever you are. Anyways, I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , now coming back to you with another brand-new Chapter for my short stories, **JOTK One-Shots**! I can tell that a lot of you are already liking where I'm going with these Stories. Thank you all for helping me come this far. Now, with no questions to be answered, I would like to thank **Carlos Jacob** for becoming my most avid reviewer, as well as helping me keep up with the news of what's been going on about **Star Wars** and **DC**. Now, with that out of the way, here is my new **Force Friday** Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 13: Set Right The Wrong

 _Paris, France September 10_ _th_ _1605 Hours UTC+1:00_

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood at a desk in his room at Le Grand Paris Hotel while watching the movie _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_. He was practically tensing up as armies advanced at the wall before suddenly, his holo-transmitter went off. He quickly turned off his television and turned on the holo-projector, displaying a hologram of Padmé Amidala from the Expanded Universe and Batman from the BatCave.

"Batman, Chancellor Amidala," Sheev Palpatine said as he looked to the two. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

" _Cad Bane was seen in Gotham three days ago_ ," Batman said. " _He claimed to be hiring men to serve as leading generals in the Republic Army_."

"Hmm," Chancellor Palpatine said as he placed his hand to his chin. "I was not aware that we were hiring leaders of the army."

" _We weren't_ ," Padmé said. " _Cad Bane made that up, but three men, Kassius Konstantine, Myles Grint and Brom Titus appeared to have excellent marksmanship, and they were promised a place in the Expanded Universe's Grand Army of the Republic_."

" _Which means that when they realize they were tricked, they would have given up their jobs for nothing_ ," Batman said. " _Chancellor Amidala and I have been talking, and we have agreed to recruit them based on their résumés_ ," he explained, showing the résumés to Sheev Palpatine. " _Grint is a drill sergeant, Konstantine is a strategist, and Titus is a strategist as well_."

" _All we need is your approval to recruit these into the Republic Army for training_ ," Padmé Amidala said. " _What do you think? Shall we bring these men into the Republic Army?_ "

Chancellor Palpatine looked to the résumés and grinned. "These are most impressive," he mused. "I accept them. They shall, without a doubt, become generals within the Republic Army."

" _I will fund their recruitment_ ," Batman said. " _We just need to get them into the Expanded Universe and to the Academy_."

"Of course, Dark Knight," Sheev Palpatine replied. "Send Gunships to each of their locations and have them be taken through the Vortex to Admiral Tennant."

Twelve Hours later, at Mount Justice, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine waited for the three men to arrive. Three Republic Gunships flew over and landed in front of him, with Kassius Konstantine, Myles Grint and Brom Titus coming out, all now wearing military uniforms.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," Kassius Konstantine said as he, Grint and Titus saluted to the Chancellor. "We are ready to play our part in the Clone Wars for the victory of the Republic."

"Excellent," Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said. "You shall all serve us well."

Quinlan Vos nodded. "Do you have everything you need?" he asked.

"Everything we have is all packed," Myles Grint said. "I've always wanted to be a taskmaster when it comes to leading others."

"Then you shall become one… Taskmaster Grint." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir!" the newly-named Taskmaster Grint said.

"Time to leave," Admiral Wurtz said. He looked to the men and nodded. "I look forward to working alongside you."

Palpatine and Quinlan Vos watched as the Republic Cruiser left into space to the Vortex.

 _3 BBY_ …

Darth Vader walked through the _Executor_ , where Admiral Konstantine and Commander Titus stood waiting for him. Behind him was a Chiss with a high-ranking badge on his chest.

"What news do you have?" Darth Vader asked.

"Artemis Crock has just been killed, my Lord," Admiral Konstantine replied. "And we have lost Reclam Station to the Rebels."

"Artemis… is dead?" Darth Vader asked, surprised.

"By Aqualad, my Lord." Commander Titus confirmed.

"Bring me her killer," Vader ordered before looking to the Chiss. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, make your next move."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Grand Admiral Thrawn answered.

"Titus, Konstantine," Vader said as he stopped a few feet ahead of the two. "How did you come across this information?"

"From our spies on Earth," Konstantine replied. "Where we were born."

"You might not remember Taskmaster Grint with Aresko from Lothal, but he was from Earth as well," Commander Titus said. "Do you know under what circumstances he was killed, my Lord?"

"He was our friend, after all." Admiral Konstantine said.

Darth Vader turned around. "I was unaware that he was executed," he said. "I am sorry for your loss."

"I see," Vader said as he turned around slowly. "Carry on."

Everyone nodded and went back to work, with Vader thinking about how he once knew Aqualad and Artemis, and how these had come so far ever since being recruited from Earth.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, what did you think? Did you like my newest Chapter for this year's **Force Friday**? Sorry I didn't update last time, but I was on a tight schedule. I'm good now, so I'll be sure to update this Story more often, meaning I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy **Force Friday** , everyone! May the Force be with you!


	14. Rise

Hello again, everyone! I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** now coming back to **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter for my series of Short Stories tying in with **Journey of the Knight** , **Tales of the Neo Young Justice** , and now, my newest Story, **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound** , **JOTK One-Shots**! This is a lot to take in, isn't it? I'm so glad I was able to come so far. It's hard to believe that only after a year, I was able to make it past ten Chapters for this Story. Usually, it takes me longer, but I realize that the thing I like most about writing this is that it brings me back to how I would write Chapters for **Path of the Padawan** before I made those Chapters longer. Anyways, Happy Halloween, everyone. I'm glad you could make it here. There is so much I want to accomplish for this Story, new ideas that I want to implement and so much more. Thank you all for your support. I don't know what I could have done without you to help me all the way. Now, before I start, please allow me to address the review from **Carlos Jacob**. I can try to do a Chapter focusing on Nightwing after the events of **Young Justice: Invasion** , but I'm not sure when I'll get around to it. I can also try to do a Chapter with Ahsoka, Kanan and Rex in it, especially since the new **Star Wars Rebels** that came out last week tied in with the events of the end of the **Clone Wars**. There is a reason for why Ahsoka knew, and that could be explained in the new **Ahsoka** Novel by EK Johnson. The idea of a Chapter focusing on the Clones from all sides sounds very interesting. I think I can try to do that, but like I said before, I don't know when I'll get around to it. I'll be sure to read the **Young Justice** Comic Book series when I can. I have a lot on my plate now as it is, but I'll be sure to get around to it when I am able to. Now, with all of the questions out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 14: Rise

Ahsoka walked through her new Jedi Star Cruiser, the _Equinox_ , and made her way towards the Communications Room. She pulled up footage of all of the new heroes that had joined both the Neo Young Justice and her Young Justice in the Expanded Universe. While she was looking to them, a hologram of Batman came up.

"I know you called me," Ahsoka said. "Is this about the new rise of heroes?"

" _There has been a lot lately, as you may have noticed_ ," Batman said. " _Even in the Expanded Universe, people with metahuman powers have made themselves known, trying to challenge the most powerful people there are_."

"Is this EmJay one of them?" Ahsoka asked. "Because we're still looking into what happened to her parents. Also, she has the Force, so she couldn't count."

" _Cisco Ramón, aka Vibe_ ," Batman started out. " _Kole Weathers, a crystal girl. The list goes on. There are more powered people rising up_."

"They're not all bad," Ahsoka reasoned. "Kalifa's team, for example. They've been with her before we even came across Robyn, and they helped us take down Gemini."

" _So how would you propose we deal with this new problem?_ " Batman asked. " _There's already a new head of the ORDER here on Earth, and even though the ORDER here and the ORDER in the Expanded Universe have been quiet, I doubt it will stay that way for long_."

Ahsoka placed her hand to her chin. "I need a list of all of the candidates that have shown up during the course of the year," she said. "I'm not saying that they're all not dangerous, but if there's someone there who has happened to lose their way, I want to make sure we get to that person first before Damien Darhk or the DarkSiders take them. At least a couple of the members of the Neo Young Justice want their blood because of their abuse over them."

Batman nodded. " _Very well_ ," he said. " _I will give you a list in twenty-four hours_ ," he said. " _Be ready for when it comes_."

Ahsoka nodded. "See you later." She said. The two both nodded respectfully before they ended their transmissions.

On Mustafar, Darth Maul was speaking to both Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa.

"We must increase our forces if we are to have any edge over the Young Justice, the Republic, the Justice League and the Jedi," Darth Maul said. "Komari, have you found any traces of members of the Lost Twenty yet?"

" _I am still trying to find where they are_ ," Komari Vosa said. " _With any luck, when I DO find them, I will bring them to our side before Dooku gets to them_."

"He dares to call himself a Sith when he does not know what _true_ power is," Darth Maul muttered before looking to Lady Shiva. "Lady Shiva, as for you, I have a new mission to add to your current one."

" _What would THAT be?_ " Lady Shiva asked.

"I am assembling a Legion with the Lost Twenty," Darth Maul explained. "I have hacked into Earth's databases, and have found powerful men and women who I believe will want to join our cause."

" _Can you name them?_ " Lady Shiva asked.

Darth Maul narrowed his eyes. "Find them by their real names _and_ their codenames," he ordered. "Shay Lamden, also known as King Shark. Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn. Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash. Bizarro, the clone of Superman. Protex, the White Martian. Malcolm Merlyn, the _real_ Dark Archer. Allura, the mortal enemy of Giovanni Zatara. Kinetica, the fusion of two sisters: Bina and Apurna Churney. And finally, Grant Wilson, son of Slade Wilson and Rose Wilson, Deathstroke and Ravager respectively," he listed. "I want you to recruit these people, and _only_ these people, and bring them to me."

" _Very well_ ," Lady Shiva said. " _I shall find these candidates for your… Legion of Doom, and make sure that these men and women become a part of the DarkSiders, my Master_."

"See that you succeed in your mission." Darth Maul said to both Lady Shiva and Komari Vosa before ending their transmissions.

 _Earth-16 | Bialya September 20_ _th_ _2039 Hours UTC+2:00_

Damien Darhk walked through the halls of the new ORDER Base and looked down to the training room. Several Jedi Assassin Droids rushed towards Cryoclones in training. One of them, a clone of Killer Frost younger than the others, was cutting through all of the Jedi Assassin Droids with ease. As he looked down to her, he felt something from her and narrowed his eyes before looking to one of the scientists who were also watching over the training of the Cryoclones.

"That young Cryoclone," Damien Darhk said. "Who is she?"

"One of the first to be cloned," the scientist, Dr. Prospect, explained. "That is KT-2116."

"What's her history?" Damien Darhk questioned. "What battles has she been in?"

"About every one," Dr. Prospect replied. "From Jump City to Tython, she survived every battle… but we do not know why."

KT-2116 cut through more Jedi Assassin Droids before one of the Cryoclones, one of the normal older ones labeled KT-2008, was hit by a blast.

"Fall!" KT-2116 called out as she ran towards the Cryoclone, shooting down the other incoming droids before making her way towards Fall and holding her hand out to her. "You alright?"

"Always coming to my rescue," Fall said. "Thanks."

"Stop helping her and focus!" another Cryoclone with a tag labeled KT-2128 remarked. "Your enemy won't stop to let you help each other."

"Eyce…" KT-2116 hissed.

"That's enough!" Damien Darhk called out.

All of the Cryoclones looked to Damien Darhk as he walked down the stairs towards the training room.

"You are the best of the best," Damien Darhk said. "Which is why I have a mission for you."

"What is it?" KT-2116 asked.

"Wedge Antilles, a visitor here, was seen in Pennsylvania for an interview concerning the first Cryoclone attack," Darhk explained. "You are to capture him. He has the plans for the new A-Wing Fighter. Kill anyone who stands in your way."

All of the Cryoclones saluted immediately before heading to their fighters. KT-2116, however, stood stiff.

"First Sonia… now innocent lives?" KT-2116 asked as she walked away. "I don't know about this."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, did you like my newest Chapter? I put lots of work into this, so I hope you liked it. I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Halloween, everyone! See you soon!


	15. Mystery of the Force

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! How are you all doing? Good, I hope. You all having a good time this late November? I hope so. This is your author, **SuperHeroTimeFan** , coming back to **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter for **JOTK One-Shots** , the collection of Short Stories for my **Ahsoka Saga** Story Series! Glad to be here for the Holiday. I can't believe that I've managed to come this far with my series of one-shots already. Who's excited for **Rogue One: A Star Wars Story** next month? I know I am. Thank you all for continuing to support me as the days go by. It means a whole lot. Now, before I get started, please let me address the questions from the Review of **Carlos Jacob**. I can try to have a Chapter at some point where the female members of the Young Justice or the Neo Young Justice can have a Girls' Night Out. Sounds like something I can do. The only thing I saw at the Comic-Con was the trailer for the 2017 **Power Rangers** Movie, though it could have been a different event I saw it at. I think I can do a new Planet for the Expanded Universe along the lines of what you're suggesting. After all, I adapted the Planet that Kanjar Ro comes from back in my previous **Journey of the Knight** Story. The people of Earth can be introduced to games from the Expanded Universe like Dejarik or Sabbac, I can do that. I've already been filled in on all the new **Star Wars** updates, but thank you for telling me that. Now, with the reviews out of the way, here is my new Chapter for Thanksgiving! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 15: Mystery of the Force

 _2012 | Shinjuku Japan October 3_ _rd_ _1616 Hours UTC-9:00_

EmJay and Katana led Kalifa up the mountain towards the Jedi Temple they had discovered a while ago. Each of them were mounted on their bikes, riding along on a path so no one would notice them.

"This is where the Jedi Temple you found is?" Kalifa asked. "I'm surprised you found it so easily."

"Wasn't _that_ easy," EmJay said. "There were some challenges."

"I'm sure that now there are _two_ people with the Force, we can keep the entrance up this time," Katana mused. "Come on."

Back at Muffle Mountain, EmJay, Katana and Kalifa stopped their bikes outside of the entrance into the hidden Jedi Temple. As they got off and took off their helmets, EmJay looked to Kalifa and pulled her towards a circle on the ground covered in grass.

"Last time, I struggled to get the entrance up on my own," EmJay said. "I think that this requires _two_ Jedi to open."

"If you say so," Kalifa said. "What do we have to do?"

"Reach out your hand…" EmJay said as she outstretched her hand. "And let the Force flow through you."

Kalifa nodded as she outstretched her hand as EmJay did it as well. The two took a deep breath and used the Force to open up the entrance, opening the door to the hidden Jedi Temple of Japan.

"Well, we have it open," Katana said as EmJay and Kalifa opened their eyes. "Let's go."

"Whoa!" Kalifa exclaimed in amazement. "I've never seen anything _like_ this!"

"Wait until you see what's inside," EmJay said as she and Katana led Kalifa inside. "There's more that you _have_ to see."

"What do you mean?" Kalifa asked as the three made their way inside.

"We learned something," Katana explained as she readied her newly-gained Shadow Saber. "There were Jedi on Earth… even before Ahsoka _and_ Taiga, as well as Sylas and Sonia."

"That's impossible," Kalifa said. "It's like the belief of the creation of crop circles or that the Pyramids were constructed by Lasat."

"It wasn't just any Alien?" EmJay asked.

"Ahsoka had a friend who confirmed it to be true," Kalifa explained. "So, where's the proof?"

EmJay and Katana made their way into the dojo where the lightsabers were. Kalifa looked to the walls with lightsabers on them before EmJay pulled up a hologram.

" _Hello_ ," a man in Jedi Robes said as he looked down. " _If you are watching this, then my time has passed. I am Jedi Master Kairu Ashla, a member of the Overwatch Jedi Faction sent here by the second Jedi Council_."

"When was this?" Kalifa asked. She suddenly saw the date of when the recording was made. "The Year 1215?!"

"But that was around the time of the Sengoku Period and the Knights of the Round Table!" Katana exclaimed.

" _We have dedicated ourselves to staying hidden from the eyes of the public_ ," Master Kairu went on. " _From the Expanded Universe, the true home of the Jedi from which we originate, we were forced to leave many things behind. My Padawan, Yoda, for instance_ …"

"Master Yoda?" Kalifa asked.

" _And many others_ ," Master Kairu Ashla continued. " _If you have discovered this Temple, you are truly strong with the Force… but beware_ ," he said. " _The Sith of our time have been searching for the Overwatch Jedi Faction. If they were to discover this Temple and its secrets… many dangerous things can happen. No one of the Dark Side of the Force must discover this place_ ," he added on. " _Jedi of the Twenty-First Century_ ," he went on, causing EmJay, Kalifa and Katana to gasp. " _Heed my words. The power of the Force within our Temple now lies in your hands_." He said before his recording ended.

"Is there more?" Katana asked. "How come he knew that Jedi of _this_ Century would be the ones to find this Temple?"

"I don't know," EmJay said as she went to one of the lightsabers on the wall. She looked to it, trying to find the switch. "But I'm sure he had a reason for hiding this," she said. "These lightsabers don't have switches." She said before the lightsaber suddenly came to life, showing a golden blade.

"It responds to telepathy," Kalifa deduced. "Why do you think someone would hide this?"

Katana looked down and felt the carving. "They're old, like this Temple," she said. "I have a theory."

"What's that?" EmJay asked.

"Not only did Kairu _know_ that this Century's Jedi would find this Temple… but I think that the Overwatch Faction may have existed not only in 1215… but to today as well." Katana said.

Downtown, a teenager was entering his apartment. As he put his stuff down, he looked to news footage on his television. One of the events that was being covered was how Darth Sidious attacked Japan and fought Mara Jade and Katana while on another channel, footage showing Lady Shiva attacking was being shown.

" _These warriors of the Dark Side of the Force, Sith and Dark Jedi, are pawns in the master plan to take over our Universe AND the Expanded Universe and win the Clone Wars_ ," Sarah Phillips-Hiller said as she reported the news in both English and other fluent languages. " _Without a doubt, Darth Sidious is leading the revolution of the Separatist Alliance while Lady Shiva is aligned with the vile Darth Maul. After both attacked in Japan, we must be sure to be ready for another Force Attack_."

The teenager looked to the screen as he worked on a gauntlet. He put down a lightsaber from when the ORDER attacked the Earth, its crystal removed.

" _Jedi Masters Quinlan Vos and Bultar Swan have both announced their intent on driving the Sith away_ ," James Hiller reported. " _While no one is blaming them for the Sith Attacks, Gordon Godfrey of Metropolis has voiced his concern, and suffice it to say, he is not pleased that Sidious has murdered one of his former employees, Mason Bridge, who was also a late worker with my wife, Sarah. While one Jedi seems to have been born on Earth_ …"

"That won't be permanent for long," the Japanese teen said as he finished working on his gauntlet. He reached his hand out to the lightsaber hilt as a light lit up on both the palm of the gauntlet and the hilt, causing the hilt to fly towards his hand. "There will be a new Jedi… one who can defy the Sith _and_ their Dark Side of the Force."

The teen closed his notebook after writing down some notes. The name 'Hiro' was labeled on the front before he went back to work, putting the crystal back into the lightsaber.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, did you like my one-shot for Thanksgiving? It took me a while to get this done, to be honest, so I hope you liked it. You want to see more? Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! See you all soon! Have a happy holiday!


	16. The Rogue One

Hello, one and all! Merry Christmas! Did you miss me? Well, I'm back! That's right, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you on **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter for my Short Stories for the **Ahsoka Saga** , the one and only **JOTK One-Shots**! I'm glad to be back for the Holiday now. I honestly thought I would never get far with this Story, but here we are now, at Sixteen Chapters! And sixteen is the number of **Young Justice**! This is indeed a great **Young Justice Year** for everyone, especially with the news that **Young Justice** will finally be getting a Third Season! Thank you all for supporting me all the way. **Young Justice Year** is almost coming to a close, but my Stories are sure as Hell not going to. I couldn't have come so far without any of you to support me. Now, before I get started on my new Chapter, please allow me to address the review of **Carlos Jacob**. Thank you for enjoying my last Chapter. I am planning on having Javelin-7 Ships later on, but not now. I had Katana wear her **DC Super Hero Girls** Suit, so I can have Vixen wear her **Vixen Season 2** Uniform. That's right. You heard me. I like **DC Super Hero Girls**. If you need more reference for the suit, please look to my work on **DeviantArt**. I'll see about Master Yoda talking to the Young Justice and Justice League in the Expanded Universe about their character, actions and futures. To have Mace Windu and Master Yoda come to Earth sounds like a long shot, as does them finding the Jedi Temple, but I'll see what I can do. Giving Serra an upgraded suit resembling Satele's sounds like an awesome idea. I'll definitely do that. Having History Books be used in the Expanded Universe seems interesting. I'll put some thought into it. I'll try to have Revan's spirit make an appearance. It will be most interesting. Thank you for your Review. Now, with that out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter for **JOTK One-Shots**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter **16** : The Rogue One

 _ **In Memory of John Herschel Glenn Jr. (July 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1921 – December 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _ **And…**_

 _ **In Memory of Craig Graham Sager, Sr. (June 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1951 – December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

In the Expanded Universe, on the _Equinox_ , everyone was welcoming back Anakin, Ahsoka, Katooni, Cassie and Wonder Woman as they came out of the _Twilight_ and back into the Hangar Bay.

"We won't be having any more problems with the Lasso getting stolen again." Wonder Woman said as she placed her Lasso of Truth securely onto her waist.

"You really did it, Cassie," Robin said. "I guess you had it in you all along."

"I guess I did," Cassie said. "Thank you, Boy Wonder."

"You have a good future ahead of you as Wonder Woman's partner someday," Dick said. "Should you ever decide to join the Young Justice for good… how about the name… Wonder Girl?"

Cassie grinned. "Sounds about right." She said.

"I called for a Gunship to take you home," Ahsoka said before looking to Jesse Quick. "You and Jesse."

"I get to train on Earth?" Jessika asked. "Wizard!"

"Where's Zatanna?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around.

"She went down to Dathomir," Wally said. "Wanted to take care of something, but she'll be back soon."

Cassie walked up to Wally. "There's something you need to know," she said. "On Dathomir… when we had Maul cornered… I learned there was a Speedster helping him."

"What?" Wally asked in surprise.

"Red lightning," Cassie explained. "It's like the Flash, but more of…"

"The Reverse," Wally finished up. "Oh, man."

"You know who it is?" Cassie asked.

"My Uncle knows him all too well," Wally said. "When you get back to Earth, please be sure to let him know about this."

"I will," Cassie replied. "Thanks."

Cassie made her way towards Jessika as the two prepared to get onto the Gunship. As they did, they did not notice that Zatanna came back. She looked around before walking towards her friends.

"Are we ready?" Zatanna asked.

"Just in time." Robin said.

A Gunship arrived, and Cassie and Jesse boarded. Everyone saluted the two, in which they saluted back before boarding. Everyone looked to the two with a smile as the Gunship flew off towards the Vortex.

Count Dooku watched the two girls leave in the Gunship from his Solar Sailor. He thought back to the same Speedster who stopped him from attacking Maul earlier before taking off into Hyperspace back to Serenno.

"Zatanna!" Ahsoka called out as she walked towards her group with Anakin and Katooni. "Good to see you back here," she said. "What did you need down on Dathomir?"

"Had a score to settle with Mother Talzin," Zatanna explained, trying to cover up her real reason for being on the Hellish Planet. "She took back the Spellbook I stole, she went on, revealing that she no longer had the Dathomiri Spellbook with her. "But I don't think we'll be hearing from her in a while."

"That's good," Anakin said before turning to Kid Flash. "Wallace, before they left, I noticed that Cassie was talking to you about something," he said. "What did she tell you? Was it important?"

Kid Flash sighed. "Oh, it was important, alright," he said. "There's another Speedster out there, and he's helping Maul."

"Another Speedster?" Ahsoka asked. "You mean Inertia?"

"No, not Inertia," Wally replied. "This Speedster had Red Lightning, from what Cassie told me," he said. "And he has a yellow suit."

"The Reverse-Flash!" Robin exclaimed. "He's aligned himself with Maul?!"

"Yeah," Kid Flash replied. "Maul must have been recruiting more people to his cause to take us on."

"In that case, we'll have to be careful," Saw said. He looked to a Clone Trooper as he passed by. "How far away are we from Onderon?"

"Admiral Dodonna says it will take at least sixteen minutes until we pull out of Hyperspace." The Clone Trooper said before heading back to work.

"Onderon?" Artemis asked.

"Remember the list of contacts we got from Lady Shiva?" Ahsoka asked. "Well, one of the crime families from the list is on Onderon, and that's where we're headed now."

"It will be good to be back home." Lux said.

"When we get there, we'll rest for a while," Ahsoka said. "And… we need to visit an old friend."

Miss Martian looked up in surprise before looking to Saw. "Your Sister… Steela," she said, remembering the conversation he had with Lux and Ahsoka back on Earth a year ago. "She died in the Battle of Onderon."

"Yes," Saw said. "I plan to pay her a visit…" he said. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Soon, the _Equinox_ came out of Hyperspace. Everyone looked down to Onderon with wonder before they all boarded the Martian Bioship and flew on down to the surface.

"Ahsoka told me about what happened to Steela when the Separatists invaded Onderon," Miss Martian said to Saw. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Nothing ever comes easy without a price, I suppose," Saw said as he looked to a hologram of Steela. "Not easy to move on… especially in battles like these."

"Battles tend to leave scars," Aqualad said. "Some you can't see."

"Others… you just have to bear them and move on." Lux added on.

"Yeah," Saw said. "Move on… it's the best thing we can do."

 _0 BBY_ …

An older Saw Gerrera, only with armor and a prosthetic leg, walked towards a young woman inside of a base.

"Jyn…" Saw said to the girl. "You must understand why I left you all those years ago."

"Abandoned at the age of sixteen is not a good reason to leave." Jyn Erso said.

"You're not the first person I had to leave behind," Saw said. "There were many more I lost before I left you."

Jyn turned around. "Like my Father was lost?" she asked.

"During the Clone Wars, on my Home Planet of Onderon, there was a battle with the Separatists," Saw explained. "My and my Sister were involved in that battle, with a great Jedi fighting alongside us. Near the end of the War, I shot down a Droid Ship, and in the process, I put my Sister in danger."

"You never told me you had a Sister." Jyn said.

"I didn't want to lose another one I considered family," Saw stated. "There was a Jedi I knew who also died like my Sister, fighting for what was right… just like you're fighting for what's right too. You must understand what those times did to me."

Jyn looked to Saw and nodded. "I understand," she said. "I'm sorry for your loss. Truly, I am."

"We will save the rebellion… and bring hope once and for all," Saw said. He looked to Chopper rolling by and smiled before walking away with Jyn Erso. "Besides… Steela is in a better place right now."

 _Present_ …

On Onderon, the Young Justice, with Anakin, Barriss, and even King Dendup, stood in silence as Saw stood on the ground before the tomb of Steela in front of him.

"Hello, Steela," Saw said. "It's been so long," he said. "You died a hero on Onderon… and all this time… I've been fighting to become a _true_ hero," he started out. "If you could see what we have become, what Lux and I have become, you would be so proud," he said as he let out a tear. "To be honest… you were always the true rebel," he said. "I only tried to follow in your footsteps, and become what you once were. You are the true symbol of Onderon, Steela… and I hope that while you're watching over me… I can make you proud… we can save the dream," he said before getting up and placing his hand on Steela's tomb. "Rest in peace," he said. "And may the Force be with you."

Everyone remained silent as Ahsoka and Lux walked up to Saw, calmly joining him as he reconciled with Steela.

"Rest in Peace." Lux said.

"There is no Death… only the Force." Ahsoka said.

Everyone quietly prayed for Steela. After that, there was a moment of silence. No one made a sound as they let Steela rest peacefully.

A while later, Saw, Ahsoka and Lux returned to the Young Justice, all of who were gathering near the valley.

"So, what's our next move?" Rocket asked.

"We find the people on the list, and take them down," Ahsoka said. "King Dendup has allowed us access to all over Onderon, and a source says that we will find the associates of Maul somewhere here."

"Let's get a move on," Saw said. "I'm not about to let the DarkSiders take this Planet without a fight."

Paula placed her hand on Saw's shoulder. "Steela will be proud of what you've become." She said.

"I have a feeling she already is." Lux said.

Saw grinned. "Let's get to work." He said.

From the cliff overlooking the valley, a masked figure watched over the Young Justice. She narrowed her eyes at them before turning around, taking out a blaster rifle as she walked away.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, did you like my newest Chapter? I put a of effort into this after seeing **Rogue One** , so I hope you liked this. If you know what's going to happen next, please don't spoil it. Anyways, I'll have a new Chapter out soon, either for **New Years** or on my Birthday. I'll have this Story back on track, I promise you that. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as you keep things positive. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Years!


	17. Shade of Darkness

Happy New Years, everyone! How are you all doing? Enjoying the start of 2017? Did you all make your New Years Resolutions? I hope so. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** and I am back on **FanFiction** with a brand-new Chapter for the start of **Star Wars Year** for my short stories, **JOTK One-Shots**! My goodness, amazing how we managed to come this far, isn't it? Already up to seventeen Chapters! I will go on and on until the end of time with this. Thank you all for helping me to come this far. I could never have gotten here without your support. Now, as you know, before I start, I would like to address your reviews, especially the two from **Carlos Jacob**. For the first review you left, it sounds like a good idea to have everyone discuss what has happened with them so far. Sounds like a good recap episode. I think a market place run by people and droids from the Expanded Universe sounds like a good idea. I'll try to do that. I can try to have Jason Todd and Red Arrow work together. Sounds like a good premise you've got there. In case you haven't noticed, the DNAngels are younger than the Clone Troopers, around the mean age of the members of the Young Justice. I can try to have reporters from Earth go to the Expanded Universe. Sounds like a good scoop. I'll try to fit in the Grand Inquisitor when he was still a Temple Guard. He might need some more story to his background, after all. I can try to have Ahsoka reveal her background, but I don't think there's really much to cover since I have read the **Ahsoka** Novel as well. Thank you for your **Star Wars** News from your second review. It's really appreciated. Now, with all reviews out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter for **JOTK One-Shots**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter **17** : Shade of Darkness

 _ **In memory of Carrie Fisher (October 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1956 – December 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _ **And…**_

 _ **In memory of Debbie Reynolds (April 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1932 – December 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2016)**_

 _ **May the Force be with them, always**_ …

 _National City October 7_ _th_ _2142 Hours UTC-8:00_

Lady Shiva sat inside of the DarkSider Base on Earth. As she did, she laid out metal parts from a lightsaber she stole on Tython in front of her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down, letting the metal parts float in front of her before thoughts started to fill her head.

 _Expanded Universe | Korriban… Ten Years Ago_ …

A younger Shiva, around the age of ten, was running through the hellish desert plains of Korriban. In her hands was a lightsaber hilt. She panted as she ran across the desert, not turning around to see what was behind her. She knew. She always knew that when she lived on Korriban, something or someone was always after her.

Shiva stopped and looked around. She looked the same as she did in the present, only with red robes and longer hair tied in buns. She panted and activated her red lightsaber, keeping an eye out for what was behind her. She heard something behind the rocks and turned to them, seeing some pebbles fall. She continued to run through the desert, swinging from a hanging rope near a fallen temple before sliding her bare feet along a pillar fallen over the edge. She flipped into the air and continued to run before reaching a gap in the canyon. She looked around before stepping back. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward, leaping across the gorge and landing on the other side. She saw a Sith Sword on the ground Force-Pulled it to her hand before continuing to run.

Shiva ran into a storm, where the sound of a Sith Lightsaber was heard activating. She gasped and held out her two weapons before Darth Maul appeared, slashing at her with Vaapad. Shiva backflipped away and sent a Force Push towards him before putting her weapons into a reverse grip. She spun around and stabbed at Darth Maul, but he slashed her sword apart before locking blades with her lightsaber. He broke off and disarmed her of her weapon before knocking her to the ground.

"You still have much to learn," Darth Maul said before slicing the lightsaber in half as soon as it fell from the air. "This Planet… this _Hell_ … it is not an easy place to live in."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shiva said. "Why are you teaching me all this?" she asked. "I thought that Sith are only supposed to come in pairs of two, a Master and an Apprentice."

"In the event that Lord Sidious takes on a new Apprentice, I want someone to carry on my legacy," Darth Maul said. "That is why I am putting you through the same training I was forced to go through: to shape you into me," he explained. "Do you understand?"

Shiva sighed. "Yes, Lord Maul." She replied.

"Good," Darth Maul said. "Now… one more time." He said before running off.

Shiva growled and ran after Darth Maul. However, below her, the ground gave away. She gasped and struggled to regain herself, but she fell right in and landed on the hard ground below. She coughed as some dirt fell onto her.

"Shiva!" Darth Maul called out as he ran back. Shiva looked up as Darth Maul was looking down to her inside of the hole.

"Keep going! Don't slow down for me!" Shiva called out. "I'll find a way up!"

"Do _not_ die on me!" Darth Maul snarled before continuing to run off.

Shiva coughed as she tried to get up. However, she found her foot under some heavy rocks. She tried to move it, but it only made the pain worse. She used the Force to try and move it, but it did not move.

"No… no!" Shiva panicked as she tried to move away the rocks on her own. "This can't be happening! I can't die here!"

" _Death is grabbing a hold of you_." An eerie voice said.

"Who's there?!" Shiva exclaimed.

Shiva looked around and tried to find the source of the voice. All of a sudden, a rock statue nearby came to life. The face of it changed to a pale face with red markings on it. The statue grinned as he advanced towards Shiva. She looked up in shock, unable to escape.

"Stay away!" Shiva ordered.

"I am not here to hurt you," the figure said. "I am here to _help_ you."

"What could you offer to someone like me?!" Shiva snarled. "What are you looking to gain?"

"You are already on the verge of death," the man said. "But I despise death at such a young age," he remarked. "You can live forever. You can never die."

The man held out his hand, stabbing Shiva with a silver lightsaber that let out a high-pitched sword swing sound. Shiva screamed before the rocks over her foot were lifted off. As she was lifted back onto her feet, her red robes became darker, and her hair became shorter. Her eyes turned from brown to a harsh shade of yellow before the man removed the blade and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Take this," the man said, handing the lightsaber to Shiva. "This was a weapon stolen from the Jedi. It can enhance the power of anyone tenfold. In the hands of a Jedi, it is a powerful weapon… but in the hands of a user of the Dark Side…" he said as Shiva activated the sword. "The Shadow Saber is a formidable weapon."

"Impressive," Shiva said before aiming the weapon at the man. "But what have you done to me?"

"You maintain the form of human, but you are now a Shade…" the man said. "Through ordinary means, you cannot be killed. Only when you sever your connection to the Dark Side can you die," he said. "Embrace the Dark Side… Lady Shiva." He said before disappearing, the statue crumbling.

Lady Shiva grinned and leapt up. Darth Maul ran back to her, but she aimed the Shadow Saber at him dangerously with a sinister grin on her face.

Darth Maul snarled and charged towards Lady Shiva, attacking her with Vaapad. Lady Shiva twirled around her new Shadow Saber and fended off against three Vaapad strikes before taking out her new scabbard. As she slashed at Maul with Ataru, she knocked him off-guard with her scabbard using Niman. Darth Maul stumbled back before Lady Shiva placed both her Shadow Saber and scabbard in Shien Reverse Grips. She spun around and slashed at Darth Maul, who held up his lightsabers using a Soresu defense before Lady Shiva slammed him to the ground.

"Impressive," Darth Maul mused. "What did you face under there?"

"I faced myself," Lady Shiva said. "And fully embraced the Dark Side of the Force," she added on. "Nothing can stop me now."

"You continue to amaze me, Shiva." Darth Maul said.

"If you're looking to promote me, I don't want the title of 'Darth'," Lady Shiva remarked. She remembered the man's words and grinned. "Call me… _Lady_ Shiva." She said before running at Darth Maul again.

Darth Maul chuckled. "Very well, _Lady_ Shiva," he said. "Your training begins now!"

With that, Darth Maul separated his Double-Bladed Lightsaber and spun around his two lightsabers. He let out a yell and slashed down at Lady Shiva with his right lightsaber with Vaapad, but Lady Shiva was able to see this coming. She held up her Shadow Saber and her scabbard and blocked the attack with Ataru before Darth Maul broke off and attacked with his left blade using Vaapad once again. Lady Shiva simply locked both her lightsaber and her Shadow Saber and defended herself from the attack before Darth Maul spun around, slamming his right lightsaber at his Secret Apprentice with Vaapad once again. The two locked their blades before Lady Shiva kicked him away, sliding her scabbard along the Shadow Saber.

" **Ryujin No Ken Wo Kurae!** " Lady Shiva called out as she twirled around her new Shadow Saber and sent out red energy waves towards Darth Maul.

Maul growled and dashed towards Lady Shiva, but was thrown back by her new attack.

"How is that… Master?" Lady Shiva asked as she twirled around her Shadow Saber before aiming it at Maul's neck.

"Impressive," Darth Maul replied. "Your technique is nearly flawless… but you can still get better."

"I will do whatever it takes to embrace the Dark Side of the Force." Lady Shiva said.

"Good," Darth Maul said. "See that you do… my new Apprentice."

 _Present_ …

Lady Shiva opened her eyes. In front of her was a new lightsaber with a red curved hilt, like her Shadow Saber. There were two emitters on it. She chuckled and grabbed her new weapon, activating two red blades. She got up and laughed into the night, now fully embracing the Dark Side of the Force.

 _Shinjuku, Japan October 7_ _th_ _1934 Hours UTC-9:00_

At the same time, Katana was looking out the window of her dojo in Japan. She looked to the Shadow Saber in her hand before turning to Hiro as he slept in a bed she gave him. She activated the Shadow Saber and swung around its silver blade for a while before deactivating it. She walked off to bed, looking to the Soultaker before removing her shoes and getting her blanket over her body. Closing her eyes, she rested her body for the next day.

 **Author's Note** : Well, how did you like my new one-shot? I put a lot of work into this, so I hope you enjoyed what I did. I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy New Years, everyone! See you soon!


	18. Deal On Dathomir

Hello again, everyone one and all! How are you all doing? You have a nice Valentines Day? I hope so. Did you miss me? I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , everyone, and I am here to bring you a brand-new Chapter for my series of short stories tying in with the **Ahsoka Saga** , **JOTK One-Shots**! I'm glad to be back. Sorry that I took so long to update this Story, but I was busy with stuff. I had Mid-Terms to study for earlier, as well as time I needed to spend with my Family and a party I went to a couple day ago. Nonetheless, I'm back, and I am hoping to make up for my absence. Despite my hiatus, I thank you all for continuing to like and support my Stories. It means a lot that there are still people out there who have not lost hope in me. Now, before I start on my new Chapter, please allow me to address the review by **Carlos Jacob**. I can try to make Bushido appear. However, I might not do it like how you want it. I don't really want him to be an animal hybrid. I can try to have the Young Justice and the Neo Young Justice contact each other through holographic messaging. It sounds like a good idea to have them talk with each other about what has been happening in the Expanded Universe and Earth-16. Putting in Gorilla City and Skartaris, I'll have to see about that. I don't know that much about the latter, but I do know that Gorilla City appeared in an episode of **The Flash**. The Neo Young Justice and the people from the Expanded Universe making a refugee camp for victims of the Clone Wars sounds like an interesting idea. I'll see if I can do that. Batman coming to the Expanded Universe and fight alongside Robin sounds like a good idea too. I'll try to do that if I can get around to it. Now, with all of the questions from the Review answered, here is my brand-new Chapter, one that will clear up what is happening with Zatanna and stop this nonsense about her being brainwashed Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 18: Deal On Dathomir

 _ **In Memory of Miguel Ferrer (February 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1955 – January 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **John Hurt (January 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1940 – January 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_ …

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **Bill Paxton May 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1955 – February 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_ …

In the Expanded Universe, aboard the _Equinox_ , as everyone was recovering from their battle on NaJedha, Zatanna was in her room, looking through her Spellbook she took from Dathomir. As she was looking through her new Spells, she looked into the mirror, seeing herself in her Nightsister Robes. As she did, she thought back to what happened on Dathomir when Cassie was around.

 _ **Two weeks ago**_ …

Zatanna watched as Rocket and Barriss sparred with each other. She smiled, seeing how far Barriss had come. She knew that while Ahsoka and Anakin were on the surface, she needed to be watched over, but after seeing how willing Barriss was to help out and redeem herself, she knew that Barriss was almost ready to be free.

All of a sudden, Zatanna heard something. She gasped and turned around, causing Robin to notice.

"Z?" Robin asked as Zatanna looked down to Dathomir. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like there's something on Dathomir… calling to me again," Zatanna explained. "I need to check it out."

"I'll go with you." Robin said.

"No," Zatanna said. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone," she apologized right before incanting, "Nwod ot Rimohtad!"

Robin nodded as Zatanna went down. "Good luck."

On Dathomir, Zatanna arrived. She watched as Anakin, Ahsoka, Katooni, Wonder Woman and Cassie fought off against Maul and Dooku before Mother Talzin appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Zatanna." Talzin said.

"Talzin…" Zatanna replied.

"I see you have received my signal… Nightsister."

"I am _not_ a Nightsister! Not after what you pulled!" Zatanna argued.

"Then why did you take my Grimoire?" Talzin asked.

"I like reading," Zatanna replied smugly. "And I've read enough spells to destroy you!"

"That spellbook, as well as your sword, came from me," Mother Talzin said. "You didn't think I would let you leave without taking either of those back first, did you?" she asked.

Zatanna reached for her sword. "I beat you before, and I can do it again." She remarked.

"Or did I _let_ you win to let you claim your prize?" Mother Talzin quibbled.

Zatanna scoffed and calmed down. "Fine, you let me win," she said. "What do you want, Gothel?"

"I only want help," Mother Talzin said. "Help me… and Maul."

"No chance!" Zatanna protested.

"I allowed you to take a sword and a book from me!" Mother Talzin exclaimed. "You owe me a favor!"

Zatanna narrowed her eyes at Mother Talzin. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I have no choice," she said. "What do you have in mind?"

Mother Talzin started to explain everything to Zatanna. As she did, Ahsoka, Anakin, Katooni, Cassie and Wonder Woman all took off back to the _Equinox_ in the _Twilight_. Dooku looked up and narrowed his eyes before walking to his Solar Sailor, making his way back to Serenno.

On the _Equinox_ , everyone applauded as Ahsoka, Anakin, Katooni, Wonder Woman and Cassie came out, all victorious from the battle with Darth Maul, Thrax, Komari Vosa and Count Dooku.

"We won't be having any more problems with the Lasso getting stolen again." Wonder Woman said.

"You really did it, Cassie," Robin said. "I guess you had it in you all along."

"I guess I did," Cassie said. "Thank you, Boy Wonder."

"You have a good future ahead of you as Wonder Woman's partner someday," Dick said. "Should you ever decide to join the Young Justice for good… how about the name… Wonder Girl?"

Cassie grinned. "Sounds about right." She said.

"I called for a Gunship to take you home," Ahsoka said before looking to Jesse Quick. "You and Jesse."

"I get to train on Earth?" Jessika asked. "Wizard!"

"Where's Zatanna?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around.

"She went down to Dathomir," Wally said. "Wanted to take care of something, but she'll be back soon."

Komari Vosa brought Darth Maul back into the Nightsister Temple. As the two rested, Mother Talzin appeared again.

"This was not a complete failure," Mother Talzin said. "Now, we know not only the strength of Earth magic, but the dedication Dooku shows for Darth Sidious."

"Were you able to replicate the Lasso more?" Maul asked.

"I was only able to make one more, but I have a new plan," Mother Talzin said. "One that can lure Darth Sidious here. I have seen it happen. You must let yourself be captured by him first, and you will take Dooku with you to Dathomir."

"He will kill you, Mother," Maul said. "I cannot do it."

"Not alone, you can't," a familiar voice said. Maul and Vosa looked to the side as Zatanna, donned in her Nightsister Robes, walked out of the shadows. "I owe Talzin for making my magic stronger, but until then and afterwards… I'm gonna make sure you die." She said before teleporting away.

"Sidious will stand no chance against us." Mother Talzin said.

"This is a day I will be looking forward to." Darth Maul said with a grin.

Back on the _Equinox_ , Zatanna came back. She looked around before walking towards her friends.

"Are we ready?" Zatanna asked.

"Just in time." Robin said.

"Good," Zatanna said as she looked to the Gunship with Jessika and Cassie flew off to the Vortex over Ryloth. She looked to her hand and clenched it. "Right on time."

 _ **Present**_ …

Zatanna looked to herself in the mirror again, thinking back to the deal she made with Mother Talzin. As she did, she reached for the hilt of her Golden Energy Ichor Sword. She took a deep breath as she lifted up her foot. As soon as she took her breath, she flash-stepped forward, her sword held in the air behind her. She got back up and twirled her sword before sheathing it into her back scabbard, the mirror shattering without a sound behind her.

"Down with the Dark Side." Zatanna said to herself before holding out her hand to the remains of her mirror, putting it back together. She let out a sigh before she walked to her bed.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, did you like my one-shot? I hope this clears up your thoughts on Zatanna. I put a lot of thought into this, so I hope you enjoy this. I'll have a new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


	19. Dinah vs Diana

Welcome back, everyone! How was your summer? Good? Well, unless you're not ready for it to end just yet, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you on this year's **Force Friday** with a brand-new Chapter for my series of short stories in the **Ahsoka Saga** , **JOTK One-Shots**! I'm finally back! Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I was busy with my new Summer Job, as well as spending some time with my family while we were all reunited for the Summer. Still, I'm back, and I'm ready to make up for lost time. Thank you, everyone, for continuing to support me. We've all had some rough times, especially with a certain cyber-bully returning, but we've been able to make it through. Now, before I start, please allow me to address a review left by none other than **Carlos Jacob**. I do plan to have Catwoman return, yes, but under different circumstances. I'll have the Teen Titans return, I can assure you, and maybe they will have some romantic time together, but you have to remember that they are still known as the Terror Titans to mostly everyone except the Young Justice. The Young Justice will travel to Planets they have not yet gone to. I'll think about Ra's al Ghul having a rematch with Mace Windu. I have to be honest, I'm trying to make more fights with Mace Windu since he didn't have that many in the series and in the movies. Having M'gann and Connor adopt another creature from the Expanded Universe sounds like a good idea. Maybe it can be a Porg, new creatures for **Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi**. The Expanded Universe having upgrades to fight the Shadow Collective and the Separatists sounds like a good idea. We can do that. Also, we'll have to see about more Force Ghosts appearing. Thank you for your questions. Now, with everything out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter! This one was based off of a request from **17lakect**. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

 _ **In memory of those affected by Hurricane Harvey**_ …

Chapter 19: Dinah vs Diana

In the Workout Room in the _Equinox_ , Ahsoka and Miss Martian were both circling each other on the floor with wooden kendo sticks in their hands. The two narrowed each other down before they advanced, both striking at each other with Ataru.

Ahsoka ducked under an attack from Miss Martian as she swung her kendo stick at her. When she got up, she twirled around her own wooden sword and struck at M'gann with the back of the pommel, knocking her forward. Ahsoka spun back around and swung again, only for Miss Martian to backflip off of the ground and used a backhand grip to push Ahsoka back.

"Not bad," Ahsoka said as she dodged every attack. "But I'm afraid you still have a lot to learn."

"No, I pretty much have everything down." Miss Martian quipped before stabbing her sword forward.

Ahsoka grinned and dodged the attack, slashing back at M'gann. However, much to the surprise of the Togruta Jedi Knight, she phased through the attack and kneed her, causing her to lose her weapon.

"Hey! We agreed no powers!" Ahsoka complained as she elbowed M'gann back so she could get her weapon back.

"Sorry!" M'gann apologized before she and Ahsoka slammed their weapons against each other. The two stared each other down and started to circle around.

At that moment, Wonder Woman walked in, placing her sword and shield on her back. She noticed Black Canary with Anakin, both watching over Ahsoka and Miss Martian spar with each other from the balcony above. Immediately, the Amazonian Princess walked over to see what was happening.

"You know, I heard that Ahsoka and M'gann were training in here, but when I saw their lightsabers on the Bioship when I went to look for them, I had my doubts," Wonder Woman said as Anakin turned to her. "There was a time when I would train with _real_ swords instead of Jedi Training Swords."

"Well, Obi-Wan had me training with these before I could go to Ilum and construct my lightsaber with Huyang," Anakin explained. "It's important to train with these kinds of weapons before using lightsabers, especially in friendly combat."

Wonder Woman looked over the ledge and watched as Ahsoka and Miss Martian both broke off with each other before resuming their battle.

"You're going down, M'gann!" Ahsoka spat as she placed her sword in her usual reverse grip.

"Show me what you got!" Miss Martian spat as she used a Soresu slash on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka spun back before spinning forward, sending forth a Shien slash at Miss Martian. M'gann managed to avoid Ahsoka's fist and managed to slash back with Soresu once the blade reached her, the two locked once again. They broke off and clashed with each other again, M'gann harnessing Ataru while Ahsoka used Shien once again.

"Very impressive." Wonder Woman noted, not noticing Black Canary quietly snaring at her jealously, her face almost making a pout.

"They've been at this for the last fifteen minutes," Anakin explained. "She's getting pretty good."

"I can see that," Wonder Woman said as Miss Martian slashed Ahsoka away with Makashi. "M'gann is improving greatly."

"I was talking about Ahsoka." Anakin corrected.

Miss Martian placed her sword in her left hand, blocking all of Ahsoka's attack before the two locked blades low. While locked, the Martian female switched hands on her sword before striking back at Ahsoka with Shii-Cho. Ahsoka gasped and parried off the attacks as best as she could, using Soresu to knock back M'gann before the two locked blades once again. Ahsoka broke off and both she and M'gann slashed at each others' sides.

"That's enough!" Black Canary finally spoke up.

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both stopped, seeing that their sword were only inches away from their necks. The two backed away and spun around their swords before bowing to each other with respect.

"A job well done," Anakin congratulated. "I had a feeling it would be a draw."

"You were in favor of Ahsoka." Wonder Woman muttered.

"And you in M'gann." Black Canary muttered back.

Diana turned to Black Canary in surprise, as did Ahsoka, Miss Martian and Anakin.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Wonder Woman asked. "You've hardly said a word to me all day."

"Rough week," Black Canary said before quietly muttering, "Hondo" under her breath. "It happens."

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow before smirking a little. "I get it," she said. "This is because of what Hondo said a while back, isn't it?"

"I never said that." Black Canary said quickly, being caught by surprise by the question.

"As entertaining as this would be…" Ahsoka started out with a grin. "We don't have time. There's a meeting with Katooni we need to—"

"What's the matter?" Wonder Woman asked as Black Canary tried to calm down. "Are you scared?"

Dinah stuttered briefly before looking back to Wonder Woman with a grin on her face. She reached for her jacket and started to pull it off. Everyone stood still and watched as she removed her denim jacket. Letting it drop to the ground, she turned around and lifted her eyes at Wonder Woman. She quickly got herself into a fighting stance.

"That sounds like a challenge," Black Canary said. "Well… challenge accepted."

Ahsoka and Miss Martian both looked to each other, grinning. They looked to Anakin as well, who was smiling with his arms crossed.

"Um, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting with the Jedi Council to help Sarah, James and Henri with their interview with them?" she asked.

"That can wait," Anakin replied. "Right now, there's now _way_ I'm missing a fight like this."

"Padmé would kill you for that." Ahsoka teased.

"What?" Miss Martian asked. "Why do you say that?"

Wonder Woman grinned at Black Canary before reaching for her Lasso of Truth. She took it off of her belt and tossed it to the side.

"You wanted this," Black Canary said. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Time to see what you're made of." Wonder Woman said before sending a punch at Diana.

Black Canary dodged Wonder Woman's attack before sending her own punch back at Diana. Wonder Woman backed away before Dinah followed through with a series of high roundhouse kicks. Wonder Woman dodged each of them, but Black Canary kicked one of her boots off, sending Wonder Woman down.

"How's _that?_ " Black Canary asked.

Wonder Woman looked up. "That's it…" she said as she wiped off some dirt from her face. "The gloves are off." She said before lunging straight at Black Canary.

Black Canary ran at Wonder Woman, only for both of them to get thrown into the training stadium.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Miss Martian all stepped aside as Black Canary and Wonder Woman crash-landed into the training arena. The two got back up and resumed their fighting stances and started to circle each other.

Rex and some Clone Troopers ran into the room, having heard the noise. However, upon seeing what was happening, they stopped and lowered their weapons.

"Um, General Skywalker?" Captain Rex asked. "What's happening?"

"Black Canary and Wonder Woman are fighting," Anakin responded. "What does it look like?"

"Yes, I can see that…" Captain Rex said as Ahsoka and Miss Martian grinned. "But… _why_ are they fighting?"

"Well, a while ago, back on Scarif, Hondo made a remark about how Wonder Woman was more attractive than Black Canary, which seemed to annoy her," Ahsoka explained, causing Rex to slowly nod and place his hand to his chin. "I'm guessing that they're fighting either to determine who's more attractive, which I think the guys would like to see, or to see who's better."

"I'm guessing the latter, to be honest," Miss Martian spoke up. "After all, Dinah hasn't said a word to Diana for a while ever since we finished the whole fiasco over the Lasso of Truth."

Black Canary sent a series side kicks at Wonder Woman, forcing her to use her silver bracelets to block every hit. She eventually broke off and fought back, kicking at Black Canary herself. Dinah got down low to avoid the high kicks, sweeping her leg under Diana's. As Diana fell to the ground, she kicked Black Canary away, but she used the strength of her push to kick off of the ground and lunge back at Wonder Woman, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her towards the edge.

"Give up yet?" Black Canary asked. "I can do this all day."

"Wanna bet?" Wonder Woman asked before grabbing Black Canary's own hair.

Black Canary felt the pain of Wonder Woman grabbing her hair and struggled to get free while keeping her grip on Wonder Woman. The two continued to pull each others' hair before falling to the ground, where they finally released themselves from each others' grasp.

"The chair!" Ahsoka called out mischievously. "Give her the chair!"

Black Canary and Wonder Woman both got back up again. The two turned to Ahsoka with disbelief over her comment before looking around. After a while, they turned back to the Togruta Padawan and shrugged.

"That doesn't apply here." Anakin whispered to Ahsoka.

"There was a chair a moment ago," Ahsoka reasoned. "Where'd it go?"

Black Canary charged at Wonder Woman once again, tackling her to the side of the arena. Wonder Woman easily pushed Black Canary off and proceeded to push her towards the other side. However, Dinah was able to leap up from Wonder Woman's grasp, using a flying spin-kick to knock her to the side. Diana grunted as she was thrown to the side, almost out of the arena. She looked back to Black Canary and lunged right at her.

"Gonna have to do much better than _that_." Black Canary said before stepping to the side.

Wonder Woman gasped as Black Canary caught her by the leg. She spun around and threw her towards the side, knocking her to the ground once again. Dinah ran towards her and threw a punch, only for Wonder Woman to punch back.

Everyone watched as both Dinah and Diana's fists passed each other, hitting each other in the face instead. The two panted for a moment before dropping on the ground on their backs.

"Lucky punch," Wonder Woman spat. "Get that out of your system yet?"

"Oh, admit it, you were _so_ offended by Hondo like I was!" Black Canary spat back.

"You're lucky I don't have my weapons," Wonder Woman spat. "I'd get you to tell me that I'm the better fighter here."

"Why wait to get your weapons?" Black Canary spat. "I'm ready for another round!"

"Oh, even without the Lasso, I can _tell_ you're lying!" Wonder Woman remarked.

"If I weren't out of breath, I would _so_ scream you to Ares and back!" Black Canary spat.

"I met Ares and survived!" Wonder Woman spat. "How did _you_ make your reputation?"

"I made my way being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties!" Black Canary spat. "And I didn't need to grow up on an island to get my _own_ rep."

"Why, you…!" Wonder Woman started out as Ahsoka checked her watch.

"They're not gonna hit each other anymore, are they?" Ahsoka asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Anakin said. "Better meet up with Sarah, James, Henri and the Council before the interview starts."

"And I gotta get the Young Justice together to watch Katooni's training session," Ahsoka said as Miss Martian and Captain Rex looked to each other. "Come on, M'gann," she said as she grabbed M'gann by the shoulder. "I think the show here's pretty much over."

"Yeah, I figured," M'gann said as she walked out with Ahsoka. "Let's go."

Captain Rex sighed and looked to the Clone Troopers. "Alright, show's over," he said. "Back to work."

"Does this mean I lose my Credits?" Tup asked.

"And don't get me started on your Invisible Jet!" Black Canary continued to rant to Wonder Woman.

"I… I… I'm out," Wonder Woman said as everyone left the room. "Too tired."

"Yeah…" Black Canary said. "Me too. Next time, for sure," she said as the lights turned off. "Next time… for sure."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my breather Chapter of **JOTK One-Shots**? I hope **17lakect** liked it, and I hope you liked this too. Once again, sorry for the delay. Rest assured, I'll try not to let it happen again. I'll do my best to have a brand-new Chapter out soon, I promise. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you. I won't put up with flames. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Happy **Force Friday** , everyone! May the Force be with you! See you soon!


	20. Who Is Saphira Jade?

Hello, everybody! Happy Halloween! Are you all ready to go trick-or-treating for tonight? You all pick out your costumes? I've already chosen out mine, and I plan to go out after my classes, since I have a test today. But where are my manners? I am the one and only **SuperHeroTimeFan** , as well a part of the long line of haters of **FanFiction** Cyber-Bully **Doom Marine 54**. Anyways, I'm back with a brand-new Chapter for my series of short stories for the **Ahsoka Saga Stories** , **JOTK One-Shots**! Thank you all for being patient with this. I know I said that I wouldn't be long, but I had a lot to take care of, getting my grades to stay good and all that. I'm sure you all enjoyed the premiere episodes of **Star Wars Rebels** , the official second trailer for **Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi** , and so much more, but here's something more for you. But before I get started, here are some reviews that are to be addressed, mainly from **Carlos Jacob** , but first, here is a review from **Travis Middleton**. Only Ahsoka knows about Anakin and Padmé's relationship. She hasn't told the Young Justice yet, and she has her reasons. Dick will celebrate Thanksgiving in **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound** , I can assure you. There will also be a Christmas Chapter, believe it or not. Count Dooku and Tol Skorr will plan to overthrow Darth Sidious, and I will make plans for how the Fulcrum system was set up. And for **17lakect** , you'll find that someone _did_ record the whole fight with Black Canary and Wonder Woman, XD. Now, for **Carlos Jacob**. I will try to do origins for each of the Neo Young Justice. I notice that within the three years since I've published **Tales of the Neo Young Justice** , I haven't gotten a chance to expand upon Cyborg and Jinx's relationship. The robotic heroes will get upgrades. There will be some sort of failsafe for anyone with the Force, but I don't want it to go overboard like it did in **Justice League: Doom** and **Justice League: Tower of Babel**. Cheshire will fight with Lady Shiva, and I can confirm that there will be an appearance of a character from the **Star Wars** Novels, one that I think you will be familiar with when I release my next Chapter for **Journey of the Knight: Honor Bound**. There will be the return of the arc focusing on finding the original Roy Harper. Beast Boy will gain the ability to turn into other creatures from the Expanded Universe. I have indeed seen the Cutscenes and clashes from **Injustice 2**. They were interesting, and I caught some **Arrowverse** references as well. Thank you all for asking these questions. Now, with all questions out of the way, here is my brand-new Chapter for **JOTK One-Shots**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 20: Who Is Saphira Jade?

 _Mount Justice October 29_ _th_ _0228 Hours EDT_

Early in the morning at Mount Justice, at least three weeks after Ahsoka and Miss Martian were called back to Earth, Mara Jade was in her room, looking through pictures taken of her and her new friends. Ever since she joined the Neo Young Justice, she had become more open to others, and in return, the Neo Young Justice had volunteered to help her find out the truth about her parents and where she came from.

"Let's see what we've got here," EmJay said as she looked through the pictures. "Seventy-three of me with Kalifa. Forty of me with Jason. Thirty with Tatsu and Hiro, ten with Vic and Ray…" she listed off as she sorted through pictures of herself with Kalifa, Redwing, Katana, Cyber Jedi, Cyborg and the Natural. "I seriously need to get pictures with the rest of the NYJ." She mused.

"Mara Jade," Red Tornado said, appearing in the doorway of the newfound Jedi. "Do not stay up too long. Batman wants everyone to be at full strength for the next mission."

"It's okay, Red," EmJay said as she picked up her photos. "I was just about to go back to sleep."

"Very well," Red Tornado said. "I expect you to be ready for the next day." He said before walking away.

EmJay chuckled. "That Red Tornado…" she said as she walked to put her photos away. As she was putting them with her stuff, an old photo fell out. She looked down with an eyebrow raised and knelt down, picking it up. "Chloe took this," she said quietly. "From the Coast City Orphanage…" she said before noticing something on the side. "Wait…" she said before taking out her lightsaber. She carefully opened it and took out her Kyber Crystal. She placed it onto where she saw the strange object, finding that it was a perfect fit from a distance away. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Why didn't I see this sooner?" she asked with surprise. She used the Force to reach for her jacket before quietly making her way towards the Zeta Tube.

 _Coast City October 29_ _th_ _0241 Hours GDT-3:00_

 _Recognized: Mara Jade: B-47_

EmJay came out from the Zeta Tube and looked around. She saw all four Green Lanterns flying through the air on patrol, Hal Jordan, Jon Stewart, Guy Gardner and even Kyle Rayner. She smiled at them. "He and Kori are next for Selfie time." She said before walking towards an orphanage down the street.

By the orphanage was a petite blonde girl, who was about 5'4 and had short hair. She wore a jean jacket, a white T-shirt, and Denim jeans. She was playing a game on her iPhone until she noticed EmJay come down.

"EmJay!" the girl exclaimed.

EmJay looked up and smiled as she ran towards the girl. The two hugged immediately before releasing themselves from each other.

"Hey there, Chloe," EmJay said, knowing the girl to be her friend, Chloe Sullivan. "You're still here? I thought you found a family."

"Oh, I did, I just like spending time here," Chloe Sullivan said. "What brings you back to the Holt Orphanage?"

"I'm looking for information about my parents," EmJay explained as she took out the picture she found. "There's something here that might tell me about my parents, about who I am."

"I already _know_ who you are," Chloe said. "You're Mara Jade. An amazing Jedi, and an even better friend."

EmJay smiled. "You always _were_ one to leave me speechless," she said. She showed Chloe the picture again. "There's a keyhole hidden somewhere here," she explained. "You have any ideas where it could be?" she asked. "Could be like an adventure we used to have in the playroom."

"I think I've seen something like that," Chloe said. "Our old beds! Something behind yours!"

"Let's see it!" EmJay exclaimed as she and Chloe went inside. Before they did, she took out her phone. "Call Carrie Kelly," she said. Immediately, she was brought to the voicemail. "Hey, it's me, EmJay. I just wanted to let you know that I might be late for the briefing today, if there _is_ any," she said. "Give me until ten at least. I think I may be onto something about my parents. EmJay out." She said before finally walking in with Chloe.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked.

"One of my new friends," EmJay explained. "She's with the NYJ."

"You're _friends_ with everyone in the Neo Young Justice?!" Chloe exclaimed with excitement.

"Sorta, I haven't gotten to meet all of them yet," EmJay said as the two came to their old bedroom. "Which one was mine again?"

"Left side." Chloe replied.

EmJay walked towards her bed and looked around. She suddenly saw a keyhole and used the Force to move her bed aside. She took out her lightsaber and took it apart again, taking out the Kyber Crystal and levitating it towards the keyhole. It was a perfect fit, placing itself into the keyhole before a secret passageway opened up.

"This was behind my bed the whole time?" EmJay asked.

"You know, I'm a little jealous," Chloe said. "Instead of pretending that we were searching the Temple of Doom, we could have been searching through here."

"Well, I didn't know that my crystal could do that back then," EmJay said as she held her hand out. After a while, she lowered her hand and sighed with relief. "No traps," she confirmed. "Let's go."

"Oh, this could be so exciting!" Chloe exclaimed.

All of a sudden, something in the ceiling of the tunnel shook.

"What?" EmJay asked. She was about to activate her lightsaber until she remembered the crystal. "Right…" she said, almost complaining.

A small purple crystal fell out from the ceiling, right into EmJay's hand. Both Mara Jade and Chloe looked to it with surprise.

"Is that another crystal for your lightsaber?" Chloe asked.

"Looks like it," EmJay said before placing it into her lightsaber. She activated it, causing a purple blade to appear, as well as a powerful surge through her body. "I could get used to this," she said with a grin. She spun around her new lightsaber a few times before deactivating the blade. "Okay, let's go." She said. However, as they entered the tunnel, she found it getting darker, and eventually activated her lightsaber again for more light.

Chloe nodded. "So, what have you found out so far?" she asked. "Anything on the drive that came with you?"

"From what I can tell, it's all redacted," EmJay explained. "Your hacking, Batman's hacking, it all did nothing to find the truth. We had to send it to the Jedi Council in the Expanded Universe."

"Sounds lucky," Chloe said. "Wish _I_ were a Jedi," she mused. "Taking on Sith, leading Clones in a War."

" _Not_ so lucky when you're Katana," EmJay said. "Got a little PTSD from fighting Darth Sidious in Japan. I didn't get it, but I don't want you to either."

"Well, I can still help the Neo Young Justice, just tell me how, and I'll do it, on the field or off," Chloe said before seeing something. "Is that… a pedestal?"

EmJay looked forward and saw the pedestal. "It _is_ ," she said before she walked towards it. She immediately noticed a scroll and picked it up, but not before she and Chloe looked around worryingly. The two sighed with relief. "Hold this for me," she said, giving her friend her lightsaber. Chloe held it as EmJay opened up the scroll and read it. "'Tobias, in the event you have read this, I've taken the Spear of Destiny. Take care of Mara. Saphira Jade'?"

"What's the Spear of Destiny?" Chloe asked.

"Better question…" EmJay said as she and Chloe made their way upstairs. "Who is Saphira Jade?" she placed her hand on her chin as the two made it up. "We need to find out more."

"'We'?" Chloe asked.

"Batman might kill me for this, but welcome to the Neo Young Justice." EmJay said.

"Great!" Chloe exclaimed. "I've already picked out a name for this event! Overwatch!"

EmJay gasped with surprise. "Now this _can't_ be a coincidence." She said to herself.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think? Sorry there was no action, but I needed to get back into some story arcs. This one restarts EmJay and the search for her parents. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have another new one out soon, I promise. For now, wish me luck on my test and my upcoming paper. Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. After all, I am always keen to hear from you, just as long as what you have to say is positive. I will not tolerate any flames, negative comments, or the likes of **Doom Marine 54**. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for the time being. Have a Happy Halloween, everyone! See you all soon!


	21. Darkness Within

Hello there, everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving! How are you all doing on this Thursday? Are you ready for Dinner tonight and shopping tomorrow for **Black Friday**? Me and my family sure are. This is your one and only Author, **SuperHeroTimeFan** , coming back to you on **FanFiction** for a brand-new chapter for my series of Short Stories, **JOTK One-Shots**! I'm glad to be back, spreading my Stories with you all. It really is an honor to be writing for not only my love of **Star Wars** , **DC** and all other shows, but for all of you too. I am very thankful for the support you give me. Now, before I start on my new Chapter, please allow me to address the reviews given to me by **Carlos Jacob** and new **Guest** Reviewer, **Time Lord 27**. For **Carlos Jacob** , I have not read the **Batman/TMNT** Comic Series yet. I don't think it's out in my bookstores yet, but it looks interesting, so I will try and get to it when I have the time. I don't watch any of the podcasts you're talking about. Sorry. I will indeed have a Chapter focusing on robots and droids. I will be sure to add my favorite comics and literature items to my profile, thanks for asking. Kalifa and Dick will be spending time together, I promise you that. I'll have to look more into Ferus Olin, Trevor Flume and Roan Lands before I can add them into my Story. I can try to have more Chapters with Sarah, James and Henri in them. To **Time Lord 27** , I will try to have Cyborg and General Grievous fight each other, as well as General Grievous kill Jedi again. I too miss that version of him. Now, with all question answered, here is my brand-new Chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, say what you are thankful for this Year, and as always, enjoy!

Chapter 21: Darkness Within

Aboard the _Ruination_ , Lady Shiva was in the training room. She narrowed her eyes at each of the training probes floating around her, all preparing to fire. She adjusted her stance a little before charging forward, activating her twin emitter lightsaber. She spun around the red blades as the training remotes started to fire down on her.

Lady Shiva split both of her lightsabers apart, deflecting each blast that came at her. She yelled as she spun around, slashing one of the training remotes to pieces before stabbing another one through the eye. She leapt down from the platform she was on and started to deflect the lasers from the training remotes coming at her from the ground. She utilized Vaapad very heavily, savagely slashing each remote and sending the blasts in every direction of the room. She cared not for the damage done. She was angered at the attack on Darth Maul. The man who trained her to use the Force.

Lady Shiva looked around as more training remotes came at her. She was about to attack until she felt something inside of her awaken… something she had not felt in a long time.

"No…" Lady Shiva said. "Not now… not yet!"

As more training remotes came at her, she suddenly let out a roar, one that the entire Legion could hear from outside the room.

Lady Shiva ran at each remote, cutting away at them with more ferocity after each strike. One of the training remotes tried to grab her, but she grabbed it instead and tossed it into fifteen others, destroying them.

"What's all the racket?!" Harley Quinn yelled as he entered the room. "Some people are trying to _plan_ here!"

"Don't get in my way!" Harley Quinn snarled, walking towards Harley and slashing even more and more training remotes apart. "You're not the boss of me."

"Look, I know you're upset about Maul, we all are," Harley said. "But that ain't a reason to go _Hulk_ on everything!"

"Don't… lecture… me… about… **AAAANNNNGGGEEEERRRR**!" Lady Shiva yelled, unleashing a Force Repulse.

Harley yelled as she was knocked back. She took out her bat and grabbed onto the wall, managing to cushion her fall. However, as she looked back up, she suddenly saw Lady Shiva's face. It was no longer pale, but now had red facial markings on it, similar to the ones that Darth Maul had.

"What's with the face?" Harley asked.

Lady Shiva panted before taking a deep breath. "One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine… ten," she counted before the facial markings faded away. "This is why I need the Shadow Saber. It controls the darkness inside of me from becoming wild… to prevent me from fully embracing it."

"Hey, forget about that… for now," Harley said. "You want to let your anger out? Do it. It's healthy, and besides… I have plans to get the Shadow Saber."

Lady Shiva grinned. "I'm sure you do," she said before walking past her. "Ready the Legion," she ordered. "I have our next target."

Harley saluted before skipping off. Lady Shiva looked back at Harley and simply grinned before making her way towards the Bridge.

Meanwhile, on the Planet of Lothal, a portal opened up. The Reverse-Flash came out of it immediately. He looked around before his eyes glowed brighter. As they did, he spoke only one word.

" _ **Dume**_."

The Reverse-Flash took off, racing into the distance. As he ran, a large white wolf came out from where he once stood, looking out sternly towards the Reverse-Flash before he disappeared.

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, did you like my new Chapter? Sorry it's short, but this was something I was working up. Thank you all for being so patient. I'll try to have a new Chapter out either by Christmas or sooner. Please be sure to review, rate, Private Message me if you can, and say what you're thankful for. After all, I'm always keen to hear from you, just as long as it's positive. I won't tolerate any negative reviews. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a Happy Thanksgiving and


	22. May The Force Be With You

Merry Christmas, everyone! How are you doing today? You all enjoying Christmas? I hope so. I am the one and only **SuperHeroTimeFan** coming back to you on Christmas with a Special Chapter for my series of short stories, **JOTK One-Shots**! Have any of you seen **Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi** yet? I have, and it was awesome! My mind was completely blown! Did you guys like it too? Let me know. I'm glad to have all of you here to help me get this Story done. Your help really means a lot to me. Thank you. Before I get started, allow me to address the reviews from **Carlos Jacob** and **Travis Middleton**. To **Carlos Jacob** , I'll see about Wonder Woman getting her suit changed after the events of **Young Justice: Invasion**. I'll try to have the new Young Justice members from the Expanded Universe come to Earth. Your idea sounds interesting, I just might use it. I can try to have the magicians from the Expanded Universe teach magicians on Earth about spells they learned. I can try to do a Chapter that focuses on the couples. A three-way battle between Asajj Ventress, Tol Skorr and Komari Vosa sounds interesting, and I'll try my best to show a back-story for Tol Skorr. I can try to have the people of Earth and the Expanded Universe join the Rebellion when the time comes. As for Brother Eye, I have no idea what that is. Also, thank you for the news updates. For **Travis Middleton** , I have answered all of your questions via Private Messaging. Ra's can tell Darth Sidious about the origins of the League of Shadows. Batman upgrading the Watchtower with Republic Tech sounds like a good one. Thanks for asking. Now, with those out of the way, here is my brand-new one-shot! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 22: May The Force Be With You

Rey, donned in her Jedi attire, meditated in her chambers aboard the Resistance Command Ship. BB-8 and Finn worked behind her with Poe while Rose checked up on some of the fighters. In front of her were the parts of Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Ever since her fight with Kylo Ren, she could feel that in her heart, the Force came to her for a reason. Not just to become a Jedi, not just to train under Luke, but to help keep the Force alive.

Rey continued to meditate until everything around her went silent. Even though there was no noise to distract her, she continued to meditate. As she did, someone walked towards her and knelt down.

" _This lightsaber has seen many battles_ ," a voice said. Rey held her hand out, reaching out with the Force to feel who was speaking to her. Much to her surprise, she felt a hand calmly place itself onto her own. " _Anakin has fought with this, Luke has seen battles with this blade, Finn fought for you in your name with it, and even though its shell is broken, the Force within it is not_."

"Who are you?" Rey asked.

" _I am an ally of the Force_ ," the voice replied. " _I have seen the battles this lightsaber you hold has been thorough, in living and in death. I am one with the Force, yes, but I help to guide all those with the Force. We hold it dear in our hearts, it flows through us. It binds us, surrounds us. It helps us move on past death_."

"I know so little of the Force, yet there are times when I feel it guiding me," Rey said. "Are you a manifestation of the Force of some sort?"

" _In a way, yes_ ," the voice replied. " _I am not the Force itself, but_ _I can show you how the Force has helped to save the Galaxy time and time again. Would you like me to show you what I mean?_ "

"Only as long as it's not the Dark Side of the Force." Rey said.

The voice chuckled. " _Very well_ ," she said. " _Now… feel the Force. Concentrate, for I will show you its past_."

Rey focused on the Force. She heard several voices around her before hearing the sound of a lightsaber activate. She opened her eyes, seeing two male figures in Jedi Robes, deflecting lasers from Droids while taking them down at the same time. She watched them advance at the Droid forces before the scene switched to them taking on a Zabrak Sith with a red Double-Bladed Lightsaber. All three locked blades with each other before the Jedi with a blue lightsaber used the Force to grab his Master's green blade, which he used to cut the Sith Lord in half.

" _Amazing, is it not?_ " The female voice asked Rey.

Rey turned around, seeing hundreds of Droids charging at her. She ducked for cover, only to hear the sound of hundreds of lightsabers activating. She smiled excitedly and turned around, seeing hundreds of Jedi charge towards the Droid Army. All around her, she could see Jedi fighting against Droids. She suddenly saw a Jedi fall down, dropping a familiar yet different version of the lightsaber she had used.

" _Anakin Skywalker?_ " Rey asked.

Anakin, as a Padawan at the time, used the Force to regain his lightsaber. He activated its blue blade before jumping into a chariot being pulled by a creature, with a female figure firing at the Droids. It changed once again to show Anakin and the same Jedi she first saw fighting against another Sith Lord. She ran over, but it changed again, this time showing Anakin with his new lightsaber, the very one she possessed, fighting against a woman of the Dark Side with two red blades. They clashed blades across a temple, beams of blue and red bouncing off of one another. She looked up, seeing a walker of some sort before Anakin leapt down onto it. With her was a Togruta, armed with a green lightsaber in a reverse grip.

Rey looked at the girl closely, seeing her save Anakin from shielded Droids before charging towards the same first Sith Lord she had seen earlier. She now looked older, dressed like her, only with a few extra adjustments to her attire. The two clashed blades with each other across a rocky planet with people around her age fighting against other individuals with different powers than the Force. The Togruta and the Zabrak locked blades with one another before she was disarmed of her lightsaber.

" _Ahsoka!_ "

Rey turned around, seeing that Anakin was the one who shouted the name. He turned to fight another Sith Lord before she walked towards the lightsaber as Ahsoka did. The two looked to each other for a moment, as if she could see her. She smiled and took out a gold flute-shaped hilt, handing it to her before picking up her main lightsaber.

Rey activated the gold hilt, activating a black blade. She was about to charge at the Zabrak until Ahsoka wordlessly stopped her. She spun around her lightsaber and stabbed it down to her side before slashing up. She slashed down before spinning around and sending forth a Trinity Symbol towards the Zabrak.

" _SokaTan_ ," Ahsoka explained. " _Go on, try it. Just let the Force guide you_."

Rey stabbed her lightsaber down, causing Ahsoka to smile. Rey slashed up before she slashed down. She let the Force flow through her before she spun around, sending forth her very first SokaTan strike, which knocked the Zabrak Sith Lord backwards.

Ahsoka smiled. Rey did as well and handed her black lightsaber back to her. Ahsoka smiled before charging at the Zabrak again.

All of a sudden, the scene changed once again, this time showing Anakin fighting against another Jedi on a lava planet. The two clashed blades fast, each motion faster than the one before.

Rey suddenly noticed the scene change again, this time showing Ahsoka fighting against Darth Vader. It changed again, showing a blind Jedi and a boy with a green lightsaber fighting off Stormtroopers. She smiled at the sight before X-Wings and other fighters flew through the air, firing at TIE Fighters.

Suddenly, the scene changed again. This time. Rey was prepared and ducked from several blasts from some Stormtroopers. She saw a girl fighting some of them before seeing a blind man leading some rebels against the Stormtroopers, taking them down. As she turned around, she saw Rebels aiming their blasters towards her. That was when she heard the hiss of a lightsaber. She turned around, briefly seeing Anakin Skywalker before he suddenly transformed into Darth Vader, armed with a red lightsaber. He slashed away several blasts sent at him before the rebels passed on plans to the other rebels on the other side of the door, where R2-D2 was. She started to run towards them before finding herself in a hall where Darth Vader stood before her. She heard his lightsaber ignite, as well as another. She turned around and saw an elderly Jedi walk forward.

" _Rey… these are your first steps_." The elderly Jedi said.

Rey nodded before the elder Jedi and Darth Vader started to clash blades. She walked after them before seeing a young Luke Skywalker fight off against Darth Vader in a place where she had her first vision. The two clashed back and forth before it switched to show the two fighting in front of a man on a throne. Luke now had a glove over his hand and black Jedi Robes, as well as a green lightsaber. The two continued to clash until he cut off Darth Vader's arm.

Luke turned back to the Emperor as he walked towards him. He tossed his lightsaber aside. " _I'll never join the Dark Side_ ," he remarked. " _You failed, your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my Father before me_."

" _So be it… Jedi_."

Rey continued to watch. She almost jumped when she saw Emperor Palpatine blast Luke with Sith Lightning. However, what caught her surprise was that Darth Vader lifted the Emperor into the air and tossed him into the Core of the Second Death Star, killing him.

" _Tell your Sister… you were right_."

Rey opened her eyes, finding herself back on the Rebel Command Ship. She looked around, only to find a Force Spirit in front of her. It was a girl with blue hair and matching eyes. She had what looked like pale skin, and was donned in traditional Jedi Robes.

"I saw the past!" Rey exclaimed. She chuckled lightly. "Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader?"

" _He turned to the Dark Side, but as you can see, it does not last forever_ ," the Force Spirit said. " _Luke brought him back. He might not have been able to bring Ben back to the Light, but that does not mean you can't either_." She said.

"Hold on," Rey said. "Is this your way of telling me there may still be a chance for Kylo Ren?" she asked.

" _The Force works in mysterious ways, Rey_ ," the Force Spirit said. " _I was once a slave to the Dark Side, but I changed my ways, and became a Jedi_."

"I have a long way to go… but thank you," Rey said as she looked up. "Who _are_ you, anyways?"

" _My name is Sonia_ ," the Force Spirit replied. " _Know this, Rey. The Force is with you… always_."

Rey nodded. "May the Force be with you."

" _And you too_." Sonia replied.

Rey came back to reality. She looked to the Jedi Texts from Luke and smiled.

"There's always hope… there's always the Force."

 **Author's Notes** : Well, how did I do? Did you like my tribute to forty years of **Star Wars**? I worked hard on this, so I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have new Chapters out in 2018, promise. Please review, rate, and as always, if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. This is **SuperHeroTimeFan** , signing off. Merry Christmas, everyone! See you soon!


End file.
